Absolute Immortals
by Ascended Demon
Summary: So, I've decided to rewrite this. The main events and aspects of the plot shouldn't change, especially not the pairings, either. For those who might not know, this is the sequel to my story "Immortals", and is part of a series I'm making. A new summary will be inside a rewritten chapter one, but basically, Sniper and Gin return to Ohu after being gone for five years. More inside.
1. Japan: The Silver

**Author's Note: So, I've decided to rewrite some of my stories. The plan is to make them longer and more worth reading. I think I'll focus my efforts on Ginga, because the series needs more stories. I haven't read the manga, because I can't find a site where it's complete. But that doesn't matter, because this is fanfiction, and I know enough from the anime. I should let you all know that most of the pairings in the story will be M/M pairings, and these will be pairings that no other story seems to have. It'll involve crossovers with other Ginga stories, but I won't crossover this with any other story without getting the author's permission.**

 **Summary: After a long time, Sniper and Gin are finally returning to Ohu. But the journey ahead of them is full of surprises, which will involve adventure, romance, humor, as well as some insanity. As they slowly reattune to their almighty power, they'll encounter foes, friends, and some of their omnipotent brethren. It's a supernatural life, but they wouldn't have it any other way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ginga or its characters. And some of the OCs that'll make an appearance in this story will be borrowed from other authors, especially in some of the crossovers.**

* * *

It was a quiet night as the Doberman stared forward at the water in front of him. Nothing but seemingly endless water as the freighter made its way through the ocean. The canine was one of the few people who were still awake at what was most likely past midnight, while most of the ship's crew had gone to sleep hours ago. But staying up so late never bothered him before, and why would it? After all, immortals don't require sleep, even though there are times where they can still feel tired, whether literally, or mentally.

The latter is how the Doberman felt, after everything that had happened to him and his family in the past five years. All of them had to deal with so much insanity throughout the years after he had been reunited with his mate. Some times it was normal, and other times it was intense. They've made many friends, though, who all helped them out as best as they could. Sniper and Gin were both very grateful for it, no matter how little it was. Not everyone would even know what to do if they met omnipotent beings who haven't tapped into their full power.

For five years, Sniper's family have been in America, on the run from Nikita. At first, Sniper and Gin didn't understand why Nikita was after them in the first place. But Sniper knew that even when the Russian's actions didn't seem to make sense, there was always a reason behind it. And it soon became apparent to them all that Nikita's plan, which they didn't have much knowledge of, involved keeping them away from Japan.

The realization had worried both Sniper and Gin, because there was no telling what Nikita could manage to do to Japan while chasing them at the same time. It was unlikely that he could wreak havoc himself and chase them away at the same time, even with his supernatural speed, but then again, Nikita is also supernaturally charismatic, and he could've recruited others to do his bidding. And they knew they had to get back to Japan; if only getting pass Nikita were that simple.

The Wolf was still a very powerful immortal, known for being one of the most powerful supernatural beings in all of the omniverse, all of totality and its existences. His immeasurable level of supernatural physical and mental capabilities alone made him nearly impossible for Sniper and Gin to get past him. His atomic regeneration made him difficult to kill, but his Indomitable Will made him nearly impossible to stop. It's how he earned his title, "The Undefeatable".

But then came the day that Sniper decided to take some drastic measures. There's an ability that any supernatural being with a soul has, although only certain beings could use it. And it came with a cost. Only beings with Erasure Immunity can survive this. This is ability is called "Soulnova", where an individual detonates their soul. As an Absolute Immortal, Sniper's Infinity Soul was not only erasure immune, but it could also sustain an infinite amount of damage. Either way, it worked.

Of course, Nikita had Erasure Immunity, but that only kept his soul from being completely destroyed, while the same could not be said for his body. Sniper, on the other hand, came out fairly intact. At first, at least.

After finally getting past Nikita, they had gotten into some accidents. The right side of his face, including his right eye, had been severely burned. His hind legs were also crushed, and there were also the multiple scars across his body. While his power cannot be lost, it can be suppressed, especially when using it while his soul is in a damaged state puts strain on it. He heals faster than what's normal for a mortal canine, with some limited regenerative abilities, but it wasn't enough to fully reverse the damage. That would most likely take weeks or months, at least until his soul corrected everything.

He'd ended up at a vet where they placed a metal plate over the burns on his face, and placed more metal over his hind legs, with the addition of giving him a cart so he could walk. He could walk on his own, of course, but he figured there was no point in telling the vets just what he was, and he removed the cart the first chance he got.

Now, here he was, lying on a container, though not alone. Laying next to him was Gin, who didn't hide the fact that he was awake as he kept his eyes opened, staring at the ocean as he nuzzled Sniper.

"Are you alright, love?" The six year old Akita asked.

Sniper smiled and nodded as he returned the nuzzle. "I'm alright, Gin. I'm just...thinking."

Gin smiled, knowing what his mate was thinking. "I know. I can hardly believe it, too. After five long years, we're finally on our way back to Japan. I know the boys will love Ohu."

"Let's hope there's still an Ohu to go to." Sniper said worriedly. "I know Nikita wouldn't chase us away for no reason."

Gin nodded as he became serious. "Our friends are strong, so they must've held out."

"Possibly." Sniper agreed. "Still, we need to get there. Even if Nikita did nothing to Ohu, he was planing something in Japan. I just can't figure out what."

"He must have soldiers of his own somewhere in Japan." Gin suggested. "That would explain why he kept us away, so that we wouldn't interfere with whatever his soldiers are doing."

Sniper nodded. "I can picture that. That seems to be the most likely scenario. What could he have done besides that?"

Gin sighed, deciding that maybe they should change the subject as he looked at the metal plate on his mate's face. "You can take it off."

The Doberman hesitated, but he grabbed the plate and pulled it off, revealing his severely burnt face. Gin leaned over and licked at it lovingly before nuzzling Sniper once more.

"You know that flesh wound doesn't bother me. I can see beauty in it."

Sniper smiled more confidently and kissed Gin's forehead before licking the three scar-like markings. "Yours are better."

Gin rolled his eyes, expecting no less flattery from his mate. "You try too hard. You know they say that flattery will get you nowhere?"

Sniper grinned. "In some circumstances, yes. But there are exceptions. We're proof, since we're omnipotent, yet there are things we ourselves cannot do. Ultimately, flattery can get you everywhere," the Doberman rolled Gin onto his back before slowly licking at his neck, causing the Akita to moan softly. "Especially in this case."

Gin pushed Sniper's muzzle away as he chuckled. "Sniper, you dirty bastard. You know our sons are only a few feet away. And if that's not enough, I think the captain can see us from here."

Sniper smirked. "That last part is unlikely. As for our sons, they're still asleep, and we can always move to a more quiet spot. Besides, it's been awhile. About eight months since I got you pregnant with Weed."

"Touche." Gin had to admit that it was true. The last time he and Sniper had sex was a long time ago, and even though it wasn't the longest the two of them had gone without sex, it's still been a long time. "But we should let Lector know."

Sniper nodded, and walked over to their eldest son, Lector, and nudged him awake. "Lector, your mother and I are going to the bow. Keep an eye on your brothers."

"Will do, Dad." Lector replied as he looked down at his two younger brothers, both he was holding protectively in his arms. Lector was five years old, looking a lot like Sniper. Then there was Thunder, who was two years old and also looked like their father, only his ears were floppy, and while he had brown fur in the same places as Sniper and Lector, his brown fur was a lighter shade. And then there was the youngest, Weed, who was six months old, and looked exactly like his mother, Gin, only, he didn't have the same scar-like markings on his forehead.

"Well, let's go, Commander Handsome." Gin said as he leapt of the container and began walking towards the bow.

Sniper licked his fangs. "On my way, Emperor Sexy."

Gin looked over his shoulder just as Sniper jumped off the container. "Emperor Sexy?"

"When you think about it, it suits you. You're sexy, and emperors are grand leaders, just like how you're the Ohu Leader."

"I don't think they'll give me back that position." Once they reached the bow, Gin leaned his back onto one of the containers as he looked into his mate's eyes. "Not that I care. I still have you and the boys."

"And my cock." Sniper added as he pressed his already hard erection against Gin's belly fur, groaning softly as he felt himself being caressed by the soft and warm fur.

Gin grinned as he wrapped a paw around the knot, and he reached under with his other paw to grab a hold of Sniper's massive testicles, giving them a gentle squeeze. "How could I forget? It's been in me many times, of course."

"Not in a while. Now that we're going home, we can start catching up on all the times we could've had sex." Sniper said handsomely as always.

Gin laughed. "You're so horny, you know that?"

Sniper pressed his cock against the Akita's own hard member, which had grown to an impressive size in the past few years. He smirked as he heard Gin moan at the pleasurable sensation. "Says the guy who's just as horny as me. Maybe even more so."

Gin blushed. "Well, in my defense, I was thinking of switching things up for a change."

Sniper raised a brow, completely interested. "Oh? And what's your idea?"

"Simple. I dominate you."

At that, the Doberman's eyes widened as he began blushing. "Gin, you know I haven't had anyone inside me since Nikita was my mate. I'm not sure my ass can handle it after so long."

"Don't worry." Gin said in a lustful, yet soothing tone. "I'll be gentle."

"You're not gonna let us continue unless I let you fuck me, are you?"

Gin grinned. "What can I say? You enjoy it so much whenever I'm riding your dick. Besides, when two males are in a relationship, it's only fair. And let's not forget, we're as old as eternity. There's no way I haven't fucked you before in a past life or something like that."

Sniper sighed as he blushed a brighter red. "Too true. Alright, but let me start us off at least."

Gin grabbed his cock by the knot and pointed the tip up at his mate. "I'm waiting."

Sniper got onto all fours and pressed his nose against the knot, inhaling Gin's musk before giving it a lick. He started at the base, and slowly made his way up to the tip. Gin let out a soft moan as he placed his paw on Sniper's head, keeping him there as the Doberman continued. With one paw, he grabbed the knot and began licking just the tip while fondling Gin's balls with his other paw. The ten inch penis began leaking pre-cum, which Sniper would lick away before a drop could fall. It had a sweet taste, though not as salty as the actual cum.

Gin was moaning softly as Sniper took his time with his cock, purposely teasing the Akita and making sure that this moment lasted. Sniper always enjoyed doing this to Gin, since this would usually increase the younger dog's desire to cum, and Sniper was going to make him wait until he could finally have an orgasm.

"You just love doing that, don't you?" He asked, trying to hold back his sounds of pleasure so that he could actually speak.

Sniper grinned, looking up at him while he used his paw to stroke the hard member, spreading the pre-cum and coating Gin's entire cock with it. "You're just so adorable when you moan. And you know how much I like making you wait until you can cum."

"I'm supposed to be dominating you. Not the other way AROUND!" Gin gasped as he felt Sniper's teeth pressing into his testicles, and he looked down to see that his balls were being sucked on by the Doberman. "And now you're playing with my balls? You know it'll make me cum sooner, right?"

Sniper took the two large orbs out of his muzzle for a moment. "Not if I stop at the last second." Then he engulfed Gin's balls once more, sucking on them while biting into them at the same time. Gin winced slightly as he felt Sniper's unnaturally sharp teeth actually tear into his sack, but he wasn't worried. It wasn't the first time his mate got rough on testicles. There have been times where Sniper would penetrate the flesh until his teeth went through the scrotum and touched the actual testicles. Although, Gin actually enjoyed the feeling of his mate's teeth literally up against his two balls, both of which that seemed to enjoy the sensation as well. Somehow, the tips of those teeth were able to caress the sensitive orbs within their sack without harming them.

"God, why do I love it when you mutilate my balls?" Gin asked, more to himself than his lover.

"You know I would never actually castrate you. My teeth's job is to protect them, not murder them." Sniper said as he bit down harder, using his teeth to gently squeeze them. "Besides, there's no denying that you and your balls love it."

"Yeah, all three of us do." Gin admitted, referring to himself and his balls. "I don't know why I love it when you tear into my sack, especially when you're literally doing just that."

Sniper shrugged. "Fetish?" He didn't think much of it as he continued sucking, licking away any blood that came out through the small wounds. Gin continued moaning as well while he looked towards the ocean. Even if tonight wasn't any different from any other night, it was still so beautiful, even blissful. Especially when he was getting his sucked on a full moon.

The sperm within the two testicles was moving around; Sniper could feel them filling up with more as they pressed against his teeth, getting ready for when Gin had his orgasm. Smirking as best as he could, he knew that these two balls would just swell up until it seemed like the pressure would make them explode one way or another. They've gotten there before, when Sniper had once given Gin a blowjob while squeezing down on his balls, making sure he couldn't cum for an entire twelve hours. It was basically sexual brutality, but Gin still loved him. Besides, the wait have given him one of his longest and most blissfully pleasurable orgasms in his life.

"You know what, Sniper? Since I'm dominating you, I say we should skip this." Gin grabbed Sniper by the shoulders and spun them around so that the Doberman's back was pressed against the container. "Besides, I want to save my seed for your hole."

Sniper's eyes widened as he felt dominated for the first time in years, but he obeyed and turned around. He placed his paws on the container to keep himself up as he waited for his mate to make a move. Behind him, Gin had a perfect view of Sniper's anus, which had not been touched since he was with Nikita, but that had been almost a lifetime ago. Now that perfect ass belonged to Gin, and the Akita licked his fangs at the thought of owning it. And he wasn't going to wait to have it.

"I'm sure as hell not gonna wait any longer to have you, so I'm just gonna take you now." Gin mounted him, using his forelegs to grip the Doberman's hips while placing the tip of his cock at his ass. He could fill the heat from it as it twitched with anticipation, wanting something inside it after so long. Sniper actually whimpered in need, and Gin licked his cheek lovingly. "But don't worry. I'll take good care of your ass."

Sniper whimpered once more. "Then what the hell are you waiting for? Just fuck me already!"

Gin was slightly surprised, as he could never picture his mate begging to be fucked, even though he knew that Nikita was the dominate one when he and Sniper were together all those years ago. But he quickly recovered from his shock and grinned. "Good bitch." And then, he pulled his hips backs before thrusting inside.

Sniper's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion in his rear, which brought him some pain as Gin didn't bother being gentle. Instead, the Akita was immediately thrusting in and out with brutal and intense force. But Sniper didn't mind. He loved it when someone was rough with him, especially when Nikita was the same. The Wolf was always rough, and most of the time, he and Sniper would do it raw, no lubrication of any kind. The feeling of Gin's large cock harshly thrusting in and out of his hole as it was forcefully stretched past it's limit actually brought back some of those memories. Those had been one of the greatest experiences of his life, and even though Gin was being so brutal to his ass, he could still feel the loving intentions.

"This actually brings back memories." Sniper said through a few moans and pants as his lover repeatedly slammed into his prostate with force greater than a jackhammer. Literally. "Of when Nikita used to do this. But I think you can do better."

That's what Gin intended to do, but like how Sniper wouldn't let him have an orgasm easily, he wasn't gonna give Sniper what he wanted so easily. "Beg."

Sniper moaned. "What?"

Gin grinned, showing off his teeth while the lust could be seen in his eyes. "Beg for it, and I'll give it to you."

Sniper whimpered. "Please, Gin. Fuck me. Fuck me harder!"

Gin simply shook his head. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Come on, Gin! Please! Fuck me! I'm begging you, please!"

Gin still wasn't satisfied. "I really think you could do better."

Sniper clenched his eyes shut, feeling no patience whatsoever as he began screaming. "Gin, please! Just fuck me already! Make me your bitch! Mark me as yours! Just fuck my ass already!"

Finally, Gin smirked as he began using all his strength and speed. "That's a good little bitch."

The force of the thrusting was something that could rupture a mortal internally, but Sniper wasn't a mortal. His ass could handle the abuse, especially when it loved it so much. The way it moved so fast, and the force of whenever it slammed into him and hit his prostate brought him nothing but pleasure. His own hard member was throbbing between his legs, leaking pre-cum beneath them while Gin's knot slammed against his ass with each thrust. The Akita's balls constantly smacked the Doberman's orbs with such intense force that it actually hurt, but it was the kind of pain that the two of them enjoyed.

"Oh, god. Gin, I don't think I'll last long." Sniper said.

Gin, however, merely licked his neck. "Don't worry about that. Just moan for me, my little bitch."

And Sniper did as he was told. To him, it felt amazing to be dominated again. And the order was easy to obey. After all, Gin had no trouble making the Doberman moan and whimper for probably everyone on the ship to hear. The Akita already knew which spot it was that made his lover moan for him.

To Gin, dominating Sniper was an incredible experience for me. Sniper sounded so adorable with all the moans and the occasional whimpers of pleasure he was making. He felt Sniper press against him, trying to get Gin to go deeper inside him.

Gin grunted lustfully as he grinned. "Are you ready, my bitch?"

Sniper whimpered. "Oh, Gin, just do it! Just knot me, please! Fill me with your pups!"

Gin licked his fangs. "If you say so." And he pulled onto Sniper's hips with all his strength, while into him at the same time. The Doberman's eyes widened as he gasped in blissful pleasure upon feeling Gin's thick knot enter him, locking them together. Unable to hold on any longer, he let out a howl of pleasure before he came onto the floor. Gin grunted loudly, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Sniper's anus tighten greatly onto his cock. Then he howled himself as he exploded within his mate, filling his insides completely.

Sniper panted as he felt the hot and abundant semen fill up his ass. He dug his claws into the container as he whimpered at the pleasurable feeling, while Gin nuzzled him from behind, licking his neck soothingly.

"I can see why Nikita loves your ass so much." The Akita whispered lustfully.

The Doberman blushed. "I don't recall us going a day without him dominating me. He was as horny as he was insane."

"I can't even picture him being horny. He's just too much of a psychopath." Gin commented. "What the hell did you see in him?"

"I saw his good side." Sniper sighed. "For a while, anyway. Then I saw how he was to mortals, and you can guess what happened after that."

Gin shrugged. "How do you feel, now that we're coming home?"

Sniper smirked, rolling himself around so that his back as against the container while he faced Gin. "I thought we were already home. Especially when I was with you."

Gin rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

Sniper sighed. "I don't know what to think. There's still Nikita and whatever his plan is. I'm dreading what we're gonna find."

"Well, whatever happens, at least we'll be together." Gin pointed out, leaning over lick Sniper's neck, causing the other to moan. "Right now, I just want to enjoy this moment, with you being my bitch after so long."

"You're still my bitch too, Gin." Sniper reminded.

The Akita smirked. "Not at the moment."

Sniper rolled his eyes. "Where's your humility?"

"Where's your masculinity?" Gin countered, placing a paw on Sniper's stomach before sliding it down until he reached his groined. He grabbed his cock by the knot and squeezed it tightly, causing his lover to moan.

"I still have it. What about you? You still have your humility, or did you turn into John?"

Gin rolled his eyes. "You really think too lowly of him."

"Not my fault that he has a thick skull. What's the point of having one if John doesn't even have a brain to protect? Not that he'd have a brain worth protecting." Sniper said.

Gin laughed. "There you go again, insulting my best friend. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of him."

Sniper laughed. "Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Well, I always wondered just how big he was." Gin raised his brows as he grinned, causing Sniper's eyes to widen.

"Tell me you're lying! Tell me that dumbass didn't fuck you!"

"Alright, alright. Yes; I am making it up. I just wanted to see how you'd react. You really are the jealous type."

"What can I say? I want you, and I have no intentions of sharing. You're mine."

"If this how you're like with me, I wonder how you'll react when our sons find their mates." Gin said.

"Don't even get me thinking about that!" Sniper exclaimed. "I don't know what I'd do if they ended up with someone."

"Well, what would you do if Weed ended up with Jerome? I mean, remember how close they seemed?" Gin asked.

Sniper was silent for a thought as he thought about it, then he sighed. "Well, Jerome's proven that we could trust him with Weed. Still, it's only natural for me to give him a warning, at least. But are you sure Weed would end up with a military dog like Jerome? He might find someone else in Japan."

"We're Absolute Immortals, Sniper. We can have more than one mate." Gin reminded.

"I know, but I'm just saying. I'm not very sure just how likely it is that we'll even see Jerome again. Maybe if we were to go on a family trip to America."

"That actually sounds nice. The boys were a little disappointed to leave."

"Yeah, they were." Sniper agreed, remembering their sons' expressions when they had to leave the only place they ever knew. "But they'll enjoy Japan and its wilderness. You know how the are."

Gin laughed. "That I do."

Sniper sighed as he looked past Gin. "Well, would you look at that."

The Akita looked over his shoulder, and he saw it. In the distance, there was a piece of small. It appeared tiny in the horizon, but it was slowly growing larger as the ship got closer. Gin smiled at the sight.

"Japan. We're home." Gin whispered.

Sniper sighed again. "This ship is heading for Osaka, due to some issues with the closer ports. To get from there to Ohu ranges from around hundreds miles. Yet another long journey."

"Hey, it's shorter than our other journeys. We can make it easily if there isn't any trouble. Besides, we're dogs."

Sniper chuckled. "Yeah. Given the fact that we're much faster than any other canine, and don't need sleep, we might be able to reach Ohu in about less than a day. Although, I feel like we might end up making a few stops along the way, should there be any trouble."

"Knowing everything we've been through, I seriously doubt that we'll make it there in less than a day. It may turn into two, at least." Gin said.

Sniper shrugged. "We'll just have to see how this goes."

* * *

A few hours later, the ship had finally arrived to the port in Osaka, where Sniper and Gin got off the ship with their sons and began making their way into the forests. It was an early morning, as it would be a little while longer before sunrise. So it was still dark enough for it to seem like night, not that it bothered the family. Sniper and Gin took the lead, both because they were the parents and because their sons had no idea which way to go, having never been to Japan before.

It would be a long trip north, and to be honest, Sniper and Gin weren't exactly sure which direction to go in to actually go _straight_ to Ohu. All they could do was go north, since Ohu was roughly in that direction.

"Hey, Dad?" Thunder spoke up.

"Yes, son?" Sniper asked, not looking back as they all ran forward.

"Considering how fast we are, is there a chance that we can do some exploration?" Thunder asked.

Sniper looked over at Gin, unsure if it was a good idea, considering their urgency. "Um, what would you like the see?"

"The mountains in front of us."

Sniper and Gin looked, and they saw what had to of been the one of Shiga's mountains. The two exchanged a look, and they considered that since they were already heading into the direction of the mountains, it wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Alright, but we can't stay long in Shiga. So we're just going to look around." Sniper said.

And the five of them continued on their way. It wasn't long before the five of them made it to Shiga, where they stopped so that their sons could look around.

"Remember, boys, don't wander off too far." Sniper instructed, but as he looked at where his sons were, he only saw two of them. "Where's Thunder?"

"He went to look around." Weed answered.

Sniper sighed, then Gin walked over and nuzzled him.

"Come on, you know how he is. Besides, we aren't different."

"Yeah, I know. Still, it's getting annoying."

"Well, he's more mature now. He knows how to find his way back." Gin pointed out.

Sniper sighed again. "True."

Just after he spoke, their ears perked up when they heard something approaching. It was footsteps. A lot of them. A large group of dogs were approaching, but they didn't see anything yet. Immediately, Sniper and Gin got in front of Lector and Weed as they faced the direction of where the dogs were coming from. Just a moment later, the dogs were in their sight.

Sniper and Gin were now facing a pack of fifty or so dogs, but they both were surprised when they saw that all of them were young. They all appeared to be less than a year old, except for their leader, who seemed to be a few months older. He was a Kishu, but what really made him stand out was that he was heavily scarred. Those scars actually made him look somewhat older than he really was.

"You two, what are you doing in my territory?" He asked in a stern voice, which even made him sound older.

Sniper stepped forward, not at all intimidated by them or their numbers. "We're just travellers passing through. I had only been to Shiga once, which was years ago, so none of us knew that this place was occupied."

"Well, it is." The Kishu looked past the two of them and saw Lector and Weed. Upon realizing how the Dobermans looked alike, just like the Akitas, they had to of been related. This also made him realize that this group was different from dogs who usually pass through Shiga. "What are the four of you? For a small group, it looks like you're made up of two fathers and two sons."

"We're all a family." Gin stated. "This is my great uncle half-uncle Sniper, and his older son Lector. This is Weed, my only son. As for Sniper's other son, Thunder, he wandered off to explore the area."

The Kishu nodded. The look in his eyes suggested that he believed them. "Alright. Well, I wouldn't stay here if I were you."

Sniper raised a brow. "Why's that?"

"We've been dealing with another pack who want Shiga for themselves. If you both care for your sons, then I suggest you leave, before they get here." The Kishu explained.

Sniper looked at Gin, wondering what to do. The Akita looked at him, and he didn't know what to do, either. Suddenly, Weed spoke up.

"We can help."

Sniper, Gin, and Lector's eyes widened, while the Kishu raised a brow at the pup.

"Really? And how can five of you help us against a pack even larger than mine?"

"We're not a family that you want to underestimate. We've helped others before. Your situation isn't very different."

"Well, as much as I appreciate the offer, I just don't see how you all can really even the odds for us. There's just too few of you against a pack nearly twice our size."

"We've fought against greater numbers, and even stronger opponents. We can help you with your problem. Right, Dad?"

Knowing that Weed wasn't referring to his actual father, Gin nodded. "Of course, son." He looked at the Kishu in front of him. "My name is Gin. Gin of Ohu." He waited a moment as the pack all let out a series of gasps before continuing. "What my son says is true. We have, in fact, fought against larger numbers than what you all are currently dealing with. Please, let us help you with this battle."

There were multiple murmurs amongst the Kishu's pack, but they all seemed to want Gin's help. Finally, the Kishu made his decision.

"Well, if you really are Gin, then you might actually be able to help us with this one. My name is Kyoushiro, The Silver."

"It's good to meet you." Weed said, wagging his tail happily.

Kyoushiro gave the Akita pup a strange look. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Mom, Dad!" Thunder appeared out of nowhere. "I saw a suspicious group of dogs. They said something about taking over Shiga."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then the former looked at his son.

"How many?"

"The group was massive. If I had to guess, probably a hundred, all males." Thunder answered.

"Was their leader a black husky?" Kyoushiro asked.

Thunder raised a brow. "Yeah."

Kyoushiro growled. "That bastard. He's the one who wants to steal my territory. Sounds like he gathered even more subordinates. I don't know how you're going to handle this."

"Handle what?" Thunder asked in confusion.

"Weed volunteered us to help Kyoushiro with his problem." Lector explained.

"Okay." Thunder said simply.

Kyoushiro raised a brow. _"This is one strange family. And who's this guy's mother? Gin said it was just Sniper and his sons. And how is he taking it so casually? They're not even afraid of a hundred dogs."_

"Kyoushiro, is there any place the five of us can stay while we help you out?" Sniper asked.

Kyoushiro pushed his thoughts aside before nodded. "Sure. I think there's an empty cave back in the area where we all actually live. Follow me."

* * *

The walk was shorter than expected, and the family arrived to the area that Kyoushiro and his pack called home. The place, like the rest of Shiga, was covered in snow. But this spot was an open area surrounded by the forests, and around it were also rock formations where the caves must've been.

"Well, this is our home. Not too far is a river where we can drink from and catch a few fish. And it's obvious where the caves are. What do you think?" Kyoushiro asked.

"It's beautiful." Sniper commented.

Gin nodded in agreement. "It definitely seems like a nice place to live. Quiet, peaceful."

"It was." Kyoushiro said. "Then some assholes decide to come along and try to take it. But I won't let them, not while I can fight. That can wait, though. Let me show you to that cave you all will be staying at."

The five of them followed the Kishu to an empty cave. It was a decent size, large enough for them to have room to sleep in.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Wow. This is nice." Thunder said as he walked inside to take a look.

"Thank you for this, Kyoushiro." Gin said. "We'll go to sleep, but wake us up if there are any developments."

Kyoushiro nodded. "Alright. I'll see you all tomorrow."

When the Kishu left, Sniper nuzzled Gin lovingly.

"How long do you think we should keep our cover?"

"I say that depends on whether or not Kyoushiro becomes a friend to us instead of someone we're just helping."

The Doberman shrugged. "Well, I suppose we should get some sleep. It would be nice to rest."

Gin chuckled as he laid down. "Come on, then."

Sniper smiled and laid next to his lover, wrapping an arm around the Akita before holding him close. Lector, Thunder, and Weed all snuggled together, with Weed in Thunder's arms, and the both of them in Lector's arms. And slowly, the five of them all managed to drift off to peaceful sleep.


	2. Minor Conflict

Before the sun rises, the morning can look exactly like the night. Though at this moment, the sun's light could be seen from the direction it would come up from. Still, most people would probably sleep until after sunrise. But this wasn't the case for everyone, especially this almighty family.

Sniper and Gin laid together, both of them awake as they stared up at the stars, which wouldn't be visible much longer. At least, not for dogs were normal sight. Ever since they were together, staying up all night to watch the stars had almost become their nightly routine. While they do sleep some nights, this was just something they enjoyed, and it seemed that their sons also enjoyed doing the same some nights while they all cuddled together.

Perhaps what they enjoyed most about nights like this was the peaceful silence as they focused their attention on the heavenly view above them. Whether or not the stars' purpose was to provide a heavenly view, they don't remember yet. But it didn't matter, because they would remember in time. Besides, the view was still heavenly, whether or not that's what its purpose is.

"You know, they really are like diamonds in the sky." Gin commented, rubbing his head against Sniper's chest, a sign of affection that made the Doberman smile before he licked his lover's forehead.

"Diamonds are diamonds. But I'd rather see you than a few stars." Sniper said, always finding something flattering to say.

Gin, like always, rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, the moon you'd wanna howl to would be my ass, isn't it?"

"Hey, don't act like you don't feel the same." Sniper said, causing Gin to shake his head. The Akita had to admit that it was true, since he wouldn't mind howling at Sniper's ass.

"Well, you really try to hard. At this rate, we're going to have sex on a daily basis." He said.

Sniper smirked. "What's wrong with that? I'm sure we've done it before."

Gin laughed. "Probably. Still, the more we do it, the more likely we'll get caught in the act. And right now, we don't have complete privacy. I'm sure Kyoushiro and his pack might hear us."

"It's not that hard to stay quiet, though." Sniper moved on top of Gin and immediately went for his lips, pulling his mate into a deep, passionate kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they slowly pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. "Besides, I think I know something we could do without being too loud."

Gin chuckled, shaking his head until something caught their attention.

"Come here, you!"

Outside the cave, Thunder and Weed were playing tag. Weed may have been small, but the Akita pup was still pretty fast and managed to outrun his older brother for this long. The two of them had maneuvered their way around a few obstacles during the chase already. As they were running, Thunder would make a few attempts to catch Weed by leaping at him. However, Weed always managed to just make a hard turn to the left or right to avoid the Doberman. Each time, Thunder would fall onto his side as he tried rolling himself in midair in an attempt to tag Weed, but he'd just roll back onto his paws before continuing the chase.

This time, though, he did something different. Focusing his adrenaline, he was able to give himself a bit of a speed boost. Weed looked over his shoulder and saw that his brother was beginning to catch up to him, so he began putting more effort as he ran. Then, when his younger brother wasn't expecting it, Thunder made one final leap towards him. When Weed realized what his brother was doing, it was already too late for someone with even his agility to dodge the larger dog. The only thing the small pup could do was let out a scream before his brother collided with him, sending them both rolling through the snow.

When they finally stopped rolling, the two lifted their heads up to see that they were both covered in snow. Then they began laughing as they rolled around together in the snow happily. However, their eyes widened when something came up from under them. Crawling back, they saw that it was Lector, who they apparently landed on and buried in the snow. The eldest brother shook the snow off his head before narrowing his eyes at his younger brothers, grinning mischievously at their nervous faces.

"I'm going to rain hell on you both." Then before either of them could react, Lector quickly made two snowballs in both his paws before throwing them. Both Thunder and Weed were hit in the face and knocked back a few feet.

When the two of them recovered, they saw that their older brother wasn't done yet. In the few seconds they had been on the ground, Lector had already managed to built himself a wall of snow, which he would eventually turn into a fort. He even made himself a dozen snowballs, which he immediately began throwing at his brothers, whose eyes widened.

"Take cover!" Thunder exclaimed as he and Weed quickly ran, narrowly dodging snowballs before stopping to make their stand. Being more prepared this time, they quickly made a wall to give themselves some cover before making their own snowballs. A few of Lector's snowballs few over their heads, but the ones that would've hit them were stopped by their wall, giving them more than enough protection. For now, at least.

Sniper chuckled. "Who do you think will win?"

"Too early to tell. We're just gonna have to see how this plays out." Gin smiled as he watched their sons play together. "They're so happy."

"Yeah." Sniper agreed. "Looks like they're beginning to feel better about leaving America."

Gin frowned a bit. "I've been meaning to tell you this. Weed, um... Weed misses Jerome."

Sniper raised a brow. "So? It's obvious. I mean, they were close."

"No, I mean that there's more too it than that. I think Weed might actually have a crush on Jerome." Gin explained.

Sniper's eyes widened. Well, one of them. He had put the plate back on before arriving to Shiga. "What? Gin, please tell me you're joking?"

"Are you actually oblivious to the romance there?"

"Gin, in case you've forgotten, Jerome's a little old. He's almost as old as you!"

"So? You were twelve when we got back together. And I was Weed's age. You know that our son is in love with Jerome. You've seen the way he looks at him, with the admiration and all."

Sniper sighed. "Gin, please. Let's not talk about this. Not right now, at least. But I do want to talk to Weed about it when I get the chance."

Gin sighed. "You know, I think he might be scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of your opinion. I mean, come on. He might be young, but he's aware of how you can be. He's probably afraid of how you'll react if you found out about his feelings for Jerome."

Sniper shook his head. "I just don't want him to get hurt. Look, I know Jerome would never do anything to hurt a pup, much less Weed. But still, Gin, you can't tell me you just want Weed and Jerome to get together."

The Akita's eyes widened. "Not right now! Look, all I'm saying is that he most likely has feelings for Jerome, and we should support him if he does."

"We'll talk about this later. Let's just go back to watching the battle." The Doberman suggested.

While they had been talking, both sides had expanded their forts, giving them plenty of cover.

"Lector! Surrender, or face our frozen fury!" Thunder shouted.

Lector couldn't stop himself from laughing. Thunder was just so adorable when he gets all feisty. "Oh, what are you gonna do? I'm not scared of you."

While he was distracted, a snowball hit him directly in the face, knocking him on his back.

"Yay! I got him!" Weed exclaimed.

Thunder laughed. "Yeah, we can win this thing."

Lector, however, quickly recovered. "Like hell you can." And he immediately began his retaliation.

Suddenly, Kyoushiro appeared, attracted by all the commotion. "What's going on-" And he was cut off as a snowball hit him in the face, knocking him back and disorienting him. "No! Why?!"

"That was outta bounds, Lector!" Weed exclaimed.

"You're about to be "outta bounds"!" And the eldest brother threw another snowball, aiming for Weed. Only Weed managed to duck just in time before it could hit him.

Thunder laughed. "You missed!"

While the battle continued, Kyoushiro recovered from the hit and stood back up before looking over at Sniper and Gin. "What the hell's going on? And why did I get hit in the face?"

"The boys are having a snowball fight. As for why you got hit; Lector missed." Gin explained.

"Well, tell them to be more careful. I felt like I got sucker punched by a frozen paw." Kyoushiro shook his head. "He's strong. I'll give him that."

Sniper chuckled. "Yeah, they tend to get rough from time to time, but they're just playing around. But is there a reason you came to see us other than to investigate the shouting?"

"As a matter of fact; yes. I came to tell you both that my scouts report seeing at least five groups of twenty dogs all around the place. From the sound of it..." Kyoushiro stopped to let them figure it out.

Gin's eyes widened. "They're trying to box us in."

"Exactly." Kyoushiro said. "All of them seem to be coming in five different directions. My pack could handle one or maybe even two of these groups, but if they manage to surround us completely, then we're seriously screwed. Either of you have any ideas?"

"Well, they know you all are kids, so even fifty kids against twenty adults can prove to be a challenge, especially when I imagine that your subordinates don't have much fighting experience." Sniper said. "However, they either aren't aware that you know they're coming, or they know, but they think you can't escape. That's not true. If you can manage to break through at least one group, then you're out of the circle. That'll either A; intimidate them, or B; enrage them."

"Although, if you were to take out the leader, then it's possible they'd all surrender." Gin said. "Still, you'd have to know which group he's in. Not only that, but leaders are typically the strongest out of the pack. Most of the time, anyway. Do any of your scouts know which group the leader's in?"

"They've claimed to have seen him in the group coming from the north. But last time I checked, they don't know our exact location." Kyoushiro explained.

"That might also be why they're boxing you in." Sniper suggested. "Since they don't know exactly where to look, their leader figures that if he splits up his forces into five fairly sized groups and they surround the area they assume you're inhabiting, then they will find you. They will if we don't hurry, though. A hundred dogs will definitely be a challenge."

"Alright. Any plan on how to take out their leader, or are we just gonna go in and wipe him and his group out? Not that I mind the option."

"We might need a plan, just in case they don't surrender after their leader falls." Gin said. "If we go after the group in the north and attack, it's possible that they'll call for reinforcements, and then we'll have to deal with forty, sixty, or maybe even the whole pack. I doubt your pack would be able to handle such numbers, and the last thing we want is to lose any lives."

Kyoushiro sighed, knowing that the Akita had a point. Out of his entire pack, the Kishu was the only one with much fighting experience, while the rest of his pack were less experience. His subordinates simply overwhelmed smaller groups with their numbers, which is what made them so strong. Gin was also right about that last part. They were all younger than Kyoushiro, and the last thing he wanted was to lose any of them because he did something rash.

"Well?" He looked at them expectantly. "Do you have a plan?"

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look. This was almost their personal way of privately communicating with each other using only their eyes and facial expressions. The two of them glanced over at where their sons were still battling, then they returned their gazes to the Kishu.

"Kyoushiro, I think we should tell you our secret. It'll we hard to believe, but we think you deserve to know the truth." Gin paused, taking a moment to find the proper words for this. "We didn't completely lie to you. Sniper _is_ my great uncle, but he's also my mate. As for Lector, Thunder, and Weed, all three of them are our sons. Our biological sons."

The way Kyoushiro looked at them strangely suggested that he thought they were delusional. "Right. Um, I don't know if you know this, but... males can't get pregnant."

"Certain mortal males _can_ get pregnant." Sniper stated. "But any supernatural being can usually carry offspring, regardless of gender or species."

Neither of them were surprised when Kyoushiro burst out laughing. "Good one, guys. But seriously, what's the truth?"

"We just told you. You just don't believe us." Sniper replied. "And right now, we don't exactly have a way to prove it."

"Actually, I can prove it." Gin unsheathed the claws on his left paw, and before Kyoushiro could react, the Akita slashed his chest. The movement was so sudden that Kyoushiro's perception almost couldn't keep up with it, but what really made his eyes widened was when the slashes healed almost instantly. The only evidence that suggests Gin even had any wounds were the blood stains in his fur, but other than that, he was perfectly fine.

"What you just witnessed was a supernatural regenerative healing factor in action." Sniper began to explain. "What we have is the most powerful one, only I'm in a weakened state at the moment, so mine is pretty much slowed down until I fully recover. We'll explain it all later, but right now, I think we should deal with that thug and his pack."

It took a moment for Kyoushiro to react, because he had been frozen in shock for a few seconds until he snapped out of it. He already had more questions than he could ask, but he saw Sniper's point and slowly nodded, deciding that he'd ask another time.

"So, what's the plan?"

"It's simple, really." Gin replied. "In case this thug's pack won't surrender when we take him out, we'll have to deal with his entire pack."

Kyoushiro just nodded. "And how are we going to do that?"

"We'll split up into five groups of ten." Sniper answered. "Our sons will split up and go into three of those groups, and Gin and I will do the same by going with two other groups. With our help, we can make quick worth of the enemy, despite their numbers."

"And you guys, with only ten other dogs as backup, can fight off groups of twenty?" Kyoushiro asked skeptically. "Does being supernatural just make you stronger and faster?"

"Depends on the supernatural being, but yes, we are stronger and faster than normal dogs." Gin answered.

"Okay then. I'll go gather everyone and tell them to be ready for a fight. If I believe you, then they will, too." The Kishu left to go find his followers, leaving the two alone.

"That went well." Sniper commented.

Gin sighed. "This should all work out. After this, we should make our way to Ohu. I think it's best if we cut through the Southern Alps, and continue on from there. We may have to also go through some of the human towns and such, but we'll be fine."

Sniper chuckled. "Of course we'll be. After everything we've been through, this journey hopefully won't be as difficult as getting here."

"Perhaps it won't be." Gin said. "We're just gonna have to wait and see. Now, do you remember what it was like before we left? Five years ago?"

"How could I forget? Anything you're specifically referring to?"

"Well, remember the time we met the Kai Brothers, Akame, Kurojaki, the Four Heavenly Kings?"

Sniper laughed. "Heavenly Kings. I don't mean any offense, but I'm pretty sure they're not Archangels."

Gin chuckled. "At least they don't call themselves the "Four Heavenly Emperors". I'm pretty sure that they're also not the reincarnations of Angelic Gods, either."

"Well, back to what you were asking me. I do remember our first adventure. You know what was one of my favorite parts?"

"What?" Gin asked curiously.

The Akita immediately had an idea of what his lover might say as soon as he saw the grin on the Doberman's face. "How tiny you were. Like an actual ball of fur."

Gin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ha ha, very funny."

Sniper chuckled. "Well, it's true. I could hold you with only one paw."

"Alright, enough of that. Besides, it's not like you were the biggest in the Ohu Army. Ben's still a bit taller than you, so's Bill."

"No, he's not. Bill and I are about the same height."

Gin grinned. "You sure?"

Sniper rolled his eyes. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"Neither can you, calling me tiny and all."

"But it's true. You were so tiny, it made you adorable. Even now, you seem a little small to me."

"I've grown to be big, Sniper. I'm about as tall as John now. Speaking of John, I think Thunder might have a crush on him."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What the hell gives you that impression?"

"You know how much Thunder has come to admire John, all from what we told him about John." Gin replied.

Sniper laughed. "If John and Thunder get together, then I'll not only welcome John into the family, but I'll mate with him, too."

Gin grinned. "Careful what you wish for."

"As if I meant it. Besides, there's no possible way that Thunder would end up with John. Thunder's too good for that idiot. And I'm pretty sure that John is straight."

Gin thought about that. "You know, I don't actually know John's sexuality. He's never shown any romantic interest towards anyone before."

Sniper shrugged. "Still, I think it's more likely that John will end up with Akame."

Gin burst out laughing. "John and Akame?! That's absurd!" And he continued laughing as his mate joined him in the laughter.

* * *

Just north of where the pack lived, Sniper and Kyoushiro were patrolling the area, with exactly ten of Kyoushiro's subordinates hiding not too far from them. The plan was to ambush the leader and his group of twenty, but only when Kyoushiro gave the signal. Until then, it was just the two of them, and they both were alert as they searched the area for the enemy leader. All they really knew, though, was that the leader and his group were somewhere north, but that was it.

"So, how long have you and Gin been together?" Kyoushiro asked.

"A little over five years." Sniper answered. "We met during the war with Akakabuto. I was the second in command, while Gin started out as just a soldier when he joined. His father Riki was the leader, but he lost his memories during a fight with Akakabuto six months before, the day Gin was born. I was the only one who knew, but Gin still rose through the ranks and became leader. For a few days, anyway."

Kyoushiro raised a brow. "What exactly happened, anyway? I heard that he had disappeared a long time ago."

"He did." Sniper confirmed. "He had gone looking for me. We had to deal with an enemy of ours, one that was worse than some bear. Things got complicated, and we've been in America for five years. He wasn't chasing us as much as he was trying to keep us away from Japan and whatever he was planning. Even now, we don't know what his plans are. And it took us five years just to get past him and get back here to Japan."

"How'd you get past him if he managed to keep you in another country for five years?"

"It's kind of a long story, Kyoushiro. Well, not long as much as it is just hard to explain. I'll tell you about it another time if I get the chance, because really, it doesn't matter anymore now that we did get past him. Our only problem now is that thug you've been talking about."

"Right." Kyoushiro said.

"Now it's time for me to ask a question." Sniper stated.

Kyoushiro raised a brow. "What do you wanna know?"

"Gin and I have noticed something... unusual when we first met you and your pack."

"What did you notice?"

"The scars you have, along with the scars we've noticed on some of your pack members, you didn't get them from fights, did you?"

The Kishu tensed up at this. "Depends on what you mean by "fight". But no, we didn't get them in battle. These scars I have? They were given to me by my bastard of a father. Not much my mother could do, given that he beat her, too. And I'm not an only child, Sniper. I had three older brothers, all of whom that died killing my father. After that, I began taking in every abused dog I could find."

Sniper gave him a look. "I'm surprised... that you even trusted us. Given that we're adults."

"Your kids are happy with you. Anyone with eyes can see that." Kyoushiro said dismissively. "Besides, Gin is the Ohu Leader, and you're his second in command."

Sniper nodded. "I have another question. Earlier today, before we all left to search, you were talking to Weed."

Kyoushiro stopped in his tracks and looked at the Doberman strangely. "Yeah. So?"

"Oh, the way you looked at him and all just has me concerned." Sniper said calmly. Well, in a way that made Kyoushiro nervous as he tensed up.

"Sniper, if you're suggesting that I would do anything to hurt Weed, I wouldn't. I'd never hurt a pup. I like pups. Almost every dog I recruited was a pup."

"Yes, Gin already told me that." Sniper said sternly. "But I'm sure one day, if you ever have pups of your own, you may understand. Although, Gin says that I'm so protective that it makes me unreasonable."

Kyoushiro's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you think I plan on hitting on Weed? I mean, he's adorable and all, but he's too kind for me."

Sniper sighed. "Did we mention that Weed likes meeting new people? He already considers you his friend."

Kyoushiro blushed softly. "He does? But he's only known me for a day."

Sniper nodded. "That's just how he is. You're not his only friend, though. His best friend is back in America. Although, considering how fond he seems to have become of you, I'd say he might see you as his other best friend."

Kyoushiro nodded slowly. "Okay then. But seriously, you have nothing to worry about. I won't hurt him."

"Of course you won't. After all, Gin wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I started accusing you of such things when I know better." Sniper said.

Kyoushiro couldn't believe that Sniper thought that he had become attracted to Weed, but at the same time, he wasn't sure if he even blamed the Doberman. The way Sniper was so protective of his youngest son was proof that he was a good father.

"You two, right there!" A loud, commanding voice called out.

Sniper and Kyoushiro returned their attention to what was in front of them, and they saw the group they had been searching for. At the front was the black Husky who was the leader, and behind him were twenty of his subordinates.

"Who are you?" Sniper asked, keeping his tone calm.

"My name doesn't matter. I just need to know where I can find another pack living here in Shiga." The Husky replied.

"Oh, that's easy. They're a couple miles east of here." Sniper lied.

The Husky raised a brow, giving the Doberman a suspicious look. "Really? You sure about that?"

"Yeah. I saw them when I was passing through." Sniper replied.

Suddenly, a series of howls were heard from four directions. There were exactly four howls, all of which that were coming from Gin, Lector, Thunder, and Weed. And before the Husky could react, Sniper let out his own howl, but it quickly ended as he stopped and lunged at the Husky. The two rolled around before Sniper threw the Husky into a tree during his last roll and immediately stood up, looking around at the Husky's subordinates. All twenty of them quickly became hostile, but while they were focused on him, they didn't notice the ten young dogs charge at them and attack until it was two late.

As both sides clashed, Sniper and Kyoushiro looked to see that the Husky had recovered from the hit. He growled at the Doberman before grinning in satisfaction at the sight of his subordinates beginning to overpower Kyoushiro's.

"Did you really think you could take me on with a few kids?" He asked mockingly.

Sniper saw a flash of something moving at high speeds, then grinned. "How about him?"

"What?" The Husky looked behind him in time to see a flash of something large ram into him, sending him flying into his subordinates like a bowling strike. Each one of them crashed somewhere, completely disoriented and unable to get up as most of them groaned in pain.

Kyoushiro's jaw dropped as he looked around incredulously. "What the hell just happened?"

"We got helped. That's what happened." Sniper said, not as surprised as the Kishu as he looked around and spotted the dog who had intervened.

"You know what I find ironic?" The dog asked as he stood over the Husky, who stared up at him in complete and utter shock. "It's how you can pick on several dogs, yet you and your subordinates stand no chance against me."

"Who the hell are you?!" The Husky asked fearfully.

The dog bent down until he was a few inches from the Husky's face. "I am the last guy you want to mess with. If you ever dare to come back to Shiga with the same intentions again, I will kill you. Now, get out!"

The Husky let out a terrified, and less than male-like, scream before running off while his subordinates just scattered.

"Wow." Sniper said, sounding impressed. "I haven't seen dog with your speed in a while. Who are you, though?"

"My name is Riku. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"How the hell did you do that?" Kyoushiro asked, eyes still wide in shock and amazement.

Riku chuckled. "You'd have a hard time believing me."

"Oh, he'll believe you." Sniper said. "I already told him what I was. Well, not what I was exactly."

Riku's eyes widened in shock and amazement when he realized he couldn't sense Sniper as anything supernatural or mortal. And only one type of being had that kind of concealment.

"You're an absolute immortal. Holy shit. I've seen a lot throughout my long life, but I never thought I'd meet an almighty being."

Sniper chuckled. "It's a supernatural life. Full of room for chaos, madness, and a whole lot of weird."

Riku shook his head. "Yeah, a lot of it."

"So, hat are you doing all the way out here, Riku?"

"I actually live here in Shiga, or up its mountins to be more precise. I live alone with only my son, Teru, and we've been here for a couple months already."

Sniper nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Riku. Thanks for showing up when you did."

Riku nodded. "No problem." Then in a flash, he was gone.

When Sniper looked at Kyoushiro, he saw that the Kishu was staring up at him.

"So... what exactly did he mean by "almighty being"?"

Sniper chuckled. "Yeah, that's gonna take some explaining."

"Well, I got time."


	3. Hougen and Genba

After meeting Riku, Sniper and Kyoushiro were making their way back to the others. Along the way, Sniper was explaining everything as best as he could about how he was an Absolute Immortal, and how that made him omnipotent. He also had to explain that he couldn't tap into that power at the moment, since Kyoushiro had asked why he even held back, and Sniper said he wasn't, just that it was the best he could to. But despite the explanation, Kyoushiro was still confused by it all and had some trouble comprehending it.

"Hey, love." Gin said, smiling as he walked over to his mate. "How did it go?"

"It went well. For a moment, we had a problem. Then a semi-supernatural dog name Riku came in and helped by scaring them all away. You should've seen it. Very impressive." Sniper said.

Gin chuckled. "I'm sure it was."

"I should also mention that I did tell Kyoushiro everything about what we are and all. You can imagine how he's taking it." Sniper added.

Gin chuckled again and looked over at the young Kishu. "Don't worry, Kyoushiro. You'll get used to it eventually."

Kyoushiro nodded slowly. "Right. Anyway, what are you all gonna do, now?"

"Well, it's best if we get back to Ohu as soon as possible. With our speed, and the fact that we don't even need sleep, we should make it in less than a day or so." Sniper said.

Kyoushiro's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. We're pretty fast." Sniper replied. "We'll leave later, though. The boys had already grown fond of Shiga and it's to let them say goodbye to it. Where are they, anyway?"

"They're playing around. Probably celebrating our little victory." Gin suggested. "I can't believe it's mostly over for now."

Sniper nodded. "I have to admit, I never saw this coming."

Gin laughed. "No, you didn't. When I told you that I was pregnant with Lector, you fainted."

Sniper rolled his eye. "What can I say? I never pictured myself as a father, much less the father of three with such a beautiful akita."

Gin rolled his own eyes. "Oh, enough of that."

"Aw, but it's true!"

"Well, I must also admit, I never once thought that I'd one day meet a handsome doberman and have pups with him."

Sniper chuckled. "And now, here we are. All we need to worry about is getting home."

"In that case, I think we should see if the boys are ready to leave." Gin said.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Thunder greeted as he and his brothers walked over to their parents. "Can we go to the Southern Alps if we're gonna leave?"

"The Southern Alps? Why?" Sniper asked in confusion.

"We all want to explore as much of Japan as we can." Lector explained.

"Besides, it's on our way to Ohu. Can we go, please?" Weed asked, looking up at them with actual puppy eyes.

Sniper sighed. "Alright, alright. We can go to the Southern Alps along the way. But we can only stay there for a while."

Gin looked over at Kyoushiro. "Till next time, Kyoushiro."

The Kishu nodded. "Till next time."

"Alright then. Let's get going." And all five of them ran off and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

The Southern Alps weren't exactly far from Shiga, nor was it much later than noon when Sniper, Gin, and their sons left Kyoushiro and his pack, so it made sense that they made it to the mountains with their speed in a matter of a couple hours. Sniper and Gin had decided that they might as well stay for the night since it wouldn't take long for them to get back to Ohu at this rate. Luckily for them, they had found an abandoned cabin in the mountains, at a good spot for them and their sons to stay at for the night.

Sniper and Gin were laying next to each other on the porch as they watched their sons play around together in the snow. Back in America, the boys didn't get to see much snow since they were always moving around, so Lector, Thunder, and Weed were happy to be able to have some fun in the snow. There wasn't much else in the mountains after, but they didn't care as they loved to travel and explore.

"What do you think they'll be doing when we finally get back to Ohu?" Gin asked.

Sniper chuckled. "Knowing them, they'll probably be running around Gajou and making some friends. I know that Thunder and Weed definitely want to meet some of the legends, like Akame."

"You know that Thunder is interested in meeting John, right?" Gin asked teasingly, knowing that it would annoy his mate.

Sniper groaned. "I know, I know. And it's only fair if we do let him meet John." Thunder had grown interested in John whenever his parents talked about him, even though his father never thought highly of the Shepherd. "But the last thing that idiot needs is a confidence boost, and we know how Thunder might react to meeting him."

Gin chuckled. "It's not so bad. John will be flattered, and I'm sure they'll be good friends."

"Maybe. I suppose it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Besides, we'll all be happy in Ohu. They'll likely make you the Ohu Leader again, and we can finally have some peace. Assuming there's nothing bad waiting for us there."

"We'll just have to see. Nikita definitely planned something. My biggest concern is whether or not everyone is alright."

Sniper nuzzled his mate comfortingly. "I'm sure they're fine, Gin. Akame, John, and the others wouldn't go down easily. The Ohu Army will be there when we get there, you know that."

Gin nodded. "I know. I just can't help worrying."

"It's alright to be worried about our friends, Gin. I'm worried about them, too." Sniper assured.

Gin nuzzled the Doberman. "I love you so much."

Sniper smiled and licked the Akita's cheek. "I love you too, Gin."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the cabin were two large great danes. The older one was carrying a deer carcass on his back as the two of them were heading home after their most recent hunt. The younger one was annoyed, since the hunt didn't exactly go like he thought it would.

"I had it." He said.

The older one rolled his eyes. "Right. Sure you did, Genba."

"I had it, Hougen!" Genba exclaimed.

Hougen sighed. "No you didn't. So I caught it, and now it's over. We got the deer, that's all that matters. Or should I remind you that we don't even need this deer? No immortal, almighty or not, needs sustenance."

Genba sighed, then he noticed something. "Hey, who are they?"

Hougen followed his younger brother's gaze, and his eyes widened when he saw three dobermans and two akitas at their cabin. But he shrugged it off. "Travellers? One thing's for sure, they're family, alright."

Genba smiled. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go meet them!"

* * *

"Hello!"

Sniper and Gin looked to see two large, black and white great danes walking up to them.

"Who are you two?" Sniper asked.

"I'm Genba. And that's my brother Hougen. What are you doing at our cabin?"

Gin raised a brow. "You're cabin? We thought this place was abandoned."

"It is, but we've been living in it for a while, now." Genba said.

"Genba and I were off hunting while you all were here." Hougen added as he set down the deer. "It's nice to see some family, though. We weren't expecting a visit."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look of surprise, then returned their gazes to the brothers.

"I didn't think there were any other Absolute Immortals in Japan." Sniper said.

"So far, it's just us. There may not be anyone else." Hougen said.

"Hey, since we're all here, and we're family, why don't we all have dinner together?" Genba suggested. "It'll keep Hougen from gaining weight."

The older and somewhat larger Great Dane glared at his brother. "I am NOT fat, Genba."

Sniper and Gin couldn't stop themselves from chuckling.

"I think that would be a great idea." The latter commented. "We haven't eaten much, anyway."

"Alright. Let's bring the deer inside." Sniper said as he got up to help carry the deer.

* * *

So far, dinner was pleasant. They were all mostly talking about who they were and all the things they had been through during the past few years. They enjoyed each other's company, especially when they were all almighty beings, thus making them family.

"So, Genba, you specialize in magic?" Gin asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've been using it ever since we discovered what we were." Genba replied. "Not much, really. It's mostly just supernatural elements that have hints of magic, and magical energy manipulation. But every now and then, I can do something better. Though, I'm not too successful with things like resurrection, healing, or anything of the sort, but I can manage whenever I have to."

"What have you been able to do so far?" Lector asked.

Genba shrugged. "Mostly heal cellular wounds, resurrect usually anyone, and occasionally I can use powerful enough magical energy to create interdimensional portals. Of course, that takes more effort."

"What about you, Hougen?" Weed asked curiously, smiling up at the large dog. "What can you do?"

The other Great Dane shrugged. "I have the same abilities as Genba, except the magic. I usually just use the strength and speed, but I occasionally use an enhanced roar, sometimes even an actual sonic scream."

"What's an enhanced roar?" Weed asked.

Hougen couldn't help but smile at the pup's curiosity. "Think of it like a weaker version of a sonic scream. Instead of being able to throw back enemies and whatnot, it's mainly something you'd use to disorient enemies, sometimes deafen them temporarily or permanently, induce fear, even paralyze opponents or cancel incoming attacks."

Sniper nodded. "I've seen that before. I actually use one myself from time to time. And I have seen the sonic scream before." He sighed as he recalled where he'd seen it. "It was one of Nikita's favored abilities."

"So you've fought Nikita? Let me guess, you were friends with him?" Hougen asked knowingly.

"Yeah. Then I found out who he was, The Undefeatable. For now, he's dead." Sniper replied.

"And you used a soulnova to do that?" Genba asked, still surprised that the Doberman took such drastic measures, even if Nikita was an extremely powerful immortal, one of the most powerful beings in the Omniverse without being an Absolute Immortal.

"He did." Gin confirmed, giving his mate that look. "I still think we could've found another way to get past him."

Sniper sighed. "Gin, it was our only option at the time. It worked, and he's gone for now. That's all that matters. You now that my soul will heal eventually."

"I know, but still. It wasn't completely necessary. It's not impossible to get past even Nikita."

"Look, it's over for now. We just need to get back to Ohu to make sure everything's okay. Until then, let's just enjoy the evening."

Deciding that they should change the topic, Genba spoke up. "So what was it like back in America? I hear it's a great place."

"It is." Sniper confirmed. "We didn't get to see too much of it, since we had to deal with Nikita and fight him from time to time. But we still got to enjoy our time there, even visited a few places whenever we could. We've even made a few friends over there, too."

"Like Jerome." Weed said, recalling all the times we spent with the military dog.

Gin chuckled. "Yeah, Jerome was a very good friend. He'd help us in any way he could, even travelled with us for a while."

"Sounds like you've done plenty of exploring in the US." Hougen commented. "Must've been interesting."

"Oh, it was. We've also done plenty of exploring in Japan, too." Gin said. "It was during the war with Akakabuto, when we were gathering soldiers to fight him from across the country. We've been to the Kai Mountains, Mie, Shikoku, and Mutsu."

"I'd say Mutsu and Mie were where things really got interesting." Sniper added.

Hougen raised a brow. "Good or bad?"

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look before they replied in unison. "A little bit of both."

"Like?"

"It's a long story." Sniper replied.

Hougen shrugged. "We should probably go to Ohu, now. Assuming either of you heard the rumor."

"Rumor? What rumor?" Gin asked in confusion.

"Well, it seems to be just a rumor, but something strange is apparently going on in Ohu. At first, no one was hearing anything from Ohu, but it gets stranger than that. Anyone who goes to investigate never comes back, but search parties never find anything to suggest foul play or even anything to suggest that there ever was anyone in Ohu." Genba explained.

"Ohu's become the Bermuda Triangle, and anyone or anything that goes there just disappears." Hougen added.

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened.

"How long has this been going on?" The latter asked.

"The rumors began several months ago, but it took at least one month before they grew into what they are now." Hougen answered.

"How many have gone missing?" Sniper asked in concern.

"I don't know. Rumors say that over a dozen have entered Ohu to only disappear. It's really strange, and no one knows how to explain it." Genba replied.

"We have to get to Ohu, now. Things like this don't just happen." Sniper said.

Gin nodded. "If we go now and at full speed, we might make it by tonight."

"Yeah. Hopefully, these are all just rumors. But I've been wrong before." Sniper said.

"Come on. Let's go!" Genba exclaimed before they all ran out of the cabin and headed to the northeast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, I've been getting this Code Call 2 error, and this is the second time I had to deal with it. It's been getting in the way, and I'm nervous that it'll happen again. If anyone has any advice, please tell me.**

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since the group had left to Ohu. It had been a long journey, mostly because they had to stop so Aru and his sisters could rest for a few hours each night. They had just passed the border of Ohu and were only a couple miles away.

"Now, Gin, we may find something we don't want to find." Sniper warned.

The Akita nodded. "I know. But they have to be alive, right?"

Sniper sighed. "Let's hope so."

"Hey, do you hear that?" Genba asked.

Everyone listen, and they heard nothing.

"Silence. Not a good sign." Hougen stated.

As they continued walking, they all became alert when they heard moment. The way it came from several directions suggested that it was more than one dog, and that the group was likely surrounded, probably by at least twenty dogs.

"Well, you were right, Sniper. Things have gotten interesting." The Great Dane said.

"We're surrounded." Gin looked around. "We're gonna have to fight our way out of this."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked to see a german shepherd come out of his hiding spot, along with a kishu.

"Akame! John!" Gin exclaimed.

"Gin, is it really you?" The German Shepherd asking in shock as he stared at his long lost best friend.

"Yes, John. It's me." The Akita replied.

"What the hell?!" His friend snapped. "Where have you been?!"

Before Gin could explain, Thunder stepped in front of him and growled at John.

"Hey, don't you talk to my mother like that, dickface!"

Sniper, Gin, and Lector gasped. "Thunder!"

John was taken aback when he was insulted by a doberman he didn't recognize. "Who are you?"

"He's my son, John." Gin answered. "Our son."

The German Shepherd raised a brow. "You took another mate while you were gone?"

Gin shook his head at his friend's idiocy. "No. I'm his mother, and Sniper's the father."

"Oh." John eyes widened. "OH. Wait, Sniper's here?" Then he noticed the old Doberman and returned his gaze to the Akita. "That's where you've been?"

Gin nodded. "I've asked around, and I found out that Nikita had chased him away to America."

"We've been on the run from him for the past five years." Sniper added, walking up to Gin's side. "It took some drastic measures to get rid of him. I'm sure you all remember me telling you how hard it is to get rid of someone like him."

"Wait, I thought you could regenerate." John said when he noticed Sniper's metal plate and metal covered legs.

"How are you wounded?" Akame asked, feeling dread as he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

Sniper sighed. "There's an ability called, "Soulnova." It's like a supernatural supernova, and it's done when a soul detonates. Doing so can wipe a lesser being from existence, but an infinity soul can sustain an infinite amount of damage, which is not how much damage I've sustained. In doing so, it's weakened me. I can access my powers, but it's put strain on my soul, and strain leads to pain. I still heal much faster, I just can't regenerate or heal anywhere near as fast."

Everyone, except Gin, Lector, Thunder, Weed, Hougen, and Genba, stared wide eyed.

"You BLEW up your SOUL?" John asked.

"That is the most insane thing I've ever heard!" Akame exclaimed.

Sniper shook his head. "That's not important. I assume the rumors were true?"

"Unfortunately." Akame replied. "We were attacked by only two hundred dogs, but nothing could stop them. We'd wound a lot of them, but they were able to take a hit. We had to inflict serious damage for them to feel any pain."

"Anything else?" Gin asked in concern.

"Yeah, they healed." John said.

Sniper raise a brow. "Healed as in healed, or as in, they regenerated?"

"It appeared to be regeneration." Akame state. "Not as fast as yours, but fast enough for them to recover in hours, assuming we harmed them enough."

Sniper sighed. "Unbelievable. More immortals to deal with. Then again, they may not be immortal. They could be mortal or semi supernatural beings."

"Do they have a weakness?" John asked.

"If you can inflict enough damage. Decapitation's your best option, as it will take a lot of damage to kill them." Genba answered.

"That's a good idea." Gin looked at his friend. "Where are the others? Ben, Cross, their pups? And where's Smith?"

"They're nearby, back at our hideout." John answered.

"Good." Sniper said. "Well, lets get going."

* * *

The hideout was within the forests of Ohu, in an area where they were hidden. They saw several dogs, some of which who were their friends.

"Hey, Akame, where's Great?" Sniper asked.

"And Chutora?" Gin asked as he looked around. "I don't see them anywhere."

The Iga Lord was silent for a moment before sighing. "Chutora and Great have... passed away."

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened before they exchanged a look. How long had they been gone?

"How's Kurotora holding up?" Gin asked in concern.

"Fairly well. It was a few months after you left. Although, Kurotora doesn't like to talk about it." Akame answered.

"Where is he?" Sniper asked.

"I'm right here."

They looked to see the Kai Dog standing there. His expression was plain, as if he was tired, but he did smile.

"'Bout time you two came back."

"Kurotora, I'm so -" Gin tried to apologize.

"No." Kurotora sighed. "It's alright. Let's just deal with the problem."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, but they decided not to say anything.

"Well, we now know how to kill these dogs." Akame stated. "Decapitation will be more than enough damage."

"What's going on?" Ben walked over, and Sniper and Gin could tell that the Great Dane had lost his sight once again.

John shrugged. "Not much. Sniper and Gin are back, and they brought their pups." The German Shepherd glanced at Thunder and smirked. _"He had the courage to call me a dickface. I like that."_

Ben's eyes widened. "What? Sniper and Gin are back? And they have pups?"

"Yes, Ben." Gin confirmed. "We're standing right here."

"I never thought I'd see... or, well, hear from you again."

"Yeah, we kinda thought the same thing for awhile."

"Where have you been?" Cross asked.

"America." Sniper answered.

"America? Why were you in America?" Ben asked.

"Nikita chased Sniper all the way to the docks and he was forced to take a cargo ship to escape." Gin explained. "I actually took a ship to America to find him, and tell him that I was pregnant with Lector."

"Then came Thunder, and now Weed." Sniper added. "Our family. Can't say I pictured being a father. Never thought I was cut out for it."

Ben chuckled. "That makes two of us."

"Well, let's move on to more important matters." Sniper began. "The dogs that have taken Ohu are either scientifically enhanced, gifted, or semi supernatural beings. They have a regenerative healing factor, and from what Akame told us, it's not that powerful. It can suppress a majority of the pain they feel, and it will allow them to recover in hours, however, it has weakness."

Gin nodded. "The more damage they sustain, the longer it'll take for them to heal, and while they're invulnerable to most fatal wounds, decapitation should kill them. Not to mention, they can still feel pain if they sustain enough damage."

"How much damage exactly?" Akame asked.

"Probably slashing their eyes, hitting a nerve cluster might make them flinch, and slitting their throats could work as well." Gin answered.

"Well, now we have a plan. We just need to take back Gajou." John said.

"That won't be easy." Kurotora stated. "While you were out, our scouts saw at least six hundred more of those dogs arrive to Gajou. Their pack's a lot larger than we thought it was."

"And how many Ohu soldiers are left?" Sniper asked, feeling dread as he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

Kurotora sighed, and Sniper could see tears threatening to fall. "There were hundreds of us. Now? A little less than fifty. Many of us fought to defend Gajou, including my nephews, Chutora's sons." The Kai dog shook his head. "Out of the four of them, only one managed to escape."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, but they didn't say anything about it.

"Well, then we need to get some soldiers." John said.

"Where are we going to get that many dogs to join us?" Akame asked.

Sniper sighed. "It's like Akakabuto all over again. First, we're fighting a monstrosity, now we're fighting an army of dogs capable of regeneration."

Gin nuzzled him. "We have allies. They can help us."

Sniper nodded. "You're right."

"So, where we going first?" John asked.

* * *

After discussing which of their allies to go to first, they eventually decided that they should go to Mie to get the help of Koga.

"You know, when we had gotten back to Ohu, I had expected us to finally be able to relax." Sniper sighed. "And yet, we're a war... again."

Gin licked his cheek. "It'll be okay, Sniper. We'll get through this. I mean, we handled being on the run, and we did well during the war with Akakabuto."

Sniper smiled. "As long as you and the kids are with me, then everything will be fine."

The two kissed passionately... just as they heard Akame walk over.

"Hey -" The Iga Lord froze when he saw the kiss. "Is now a bad time?"

"No, of course not." Sniper awkwardly reassured.

Akame nodded. "Okay, um, everyone's ready to leave."

"Alright, we'll be there in a minute." Gin looked at his mate just as Akame left. "You ready?"

Sniper licked his cheeks. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

"What's Mie like?" Thunder asked curiously.

Sniper chuckled. "It's not a bad place. There's a lot of woods there, and you have our allies."

"It should take us at least three weeks or more to get to Koga." Gin said.

"Well, let's get going then." Sniper said.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Sniper and Gin, and their group, had been running to Koga while the rest of the Ohu soldiers stayed back at the hideout under Ben's command. The group consisted of the commander and the leader, along with their three sons, as well as Hougen, Genba, Akame, John, and Kurotora.

Right now, they were entering the Koga village. There were several Koga dogs here and there, and then they saw a familiar face.

"Akame, John, what are you two doing here?" Tesshin asked.

The German Shepherd grinned. "It's a long story, Chibi."

Tesshin narrowed his eyes. "DON'T call me 'Chibi'."

"Wow, you've really changed over the years, Tesshin." Sniper said.

"Yeah, I'm impressed." Gin agreed.

At first, the Koga dog didn't recognize the two, then his eyes widened. "Sniper? Gin? You're back?"

They nodded.

"We need to speak with your father, Tesshin. It's urgent." Sniper said seriously.

Tesshin nodded understandingly. "Follow me."

They were led to a cabin that seemed nicer than the others. Tesshin walked up the steps before sliding the door open and walking inside, with the others following. Inside, they saw a furry form at the end of the room, sleeping on a bed made of straw.

"Father, a couple old friends have returned." Tesshin stated.

Kurojaki's ear perked up before he rolled around to look at them, then he chuckled. "Well, this is quite the surprise."

Hyena lifted his head up. "Huh?"

Sniper eye widened. "Holy shit, what the hell is this?"

Hyena blushed. "Um... Kurojaki and I are... together."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then they returned their gaze to the two.

"How long has this been going on?" Gin asked.

Kurojaki chuckled and nuzzled Hyena. "About three years."

John's eyes widened. "What? I thought you two were only together for a few months!"

Hyena grinned as he shook his head. "That's how long you knew we were together."

"Well, anyway, we have important matters to discuss." Gin stated. "It seems that while me and Sniper were gone, Ohu had been taken over by dogs with regenerative abilities. We know that there are nearly a thousand of them, and we only have fifty Ohu soldiers left."

"Well, you can count on us." Kurojaki grunted in strained as he forced himself to stand.

Hyena helped his mate to his feet. "Love, no. Your illness has made you weak. You can't fight like this."

Kurojaki chuckled. "Ben is blind, yet he still fights. I'm not gonna die, Hyena."

"Well, still, in this condition, it'll be very difficult for you to do so." The Weimaraner argued.

Kurojaki sighed. "I promise, I'll be okay."

Hyena sighed. "Fine, but only because I love you, that and because I know there's nothing I can say to make you change your mind."

"I know how you feel, Hyena." Gin stated. "I couldn't talk Sniper out of blowing up his soul to get rid of Nikita."

The Weimaraner's eyes widened. "You did a soulnova?!"

Kurojaki looked at Sniper wide eyed. "I don't have the words. Blowing up your soul?"

The Doberman sighed. "I see Hyena told you a bit. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is taking back Ohu."

"He's right." Gin agreed, almost reluctantly. "His soul will heal. Right now, we need to gather our allies in order to defeat these dogs."

"All of Koga will help." Tesshin stated. "I'll tell my subordinates."

"Wait, your subordinates?" Akame asked in surprise.

"Ever since I became ill, it's been harder for me to lead, so I've made Tesshin the Koga Lord." Kurojaki explained.

Sniper smiled. "You must be proud."

Kurojaki smirked. "I'd say you have no idea, but I'm sure your three sons have made you proud every now and then."

Sniper chuckled. "Oh, believe me, they have."

Gin nodded. "They never seize to do so."

"We should rest here for the night, then leave in the morning." Sniper suggested. "Everyone will need rest."

Gin looked at their three sons. "Come on, boys. Let's get some sleep for now."

* * *

In one of the unoccupied cabins, Sniper and Gin were sleeping with their sons, who snuggled with them. The two smiled as they looked to see Thunder holding Weed protectively, and Lector holding his two younger brothers protectively. It was so adorable, and it made the two happy to know that their sons would always protect each other. Definitely a trait they've inherited from their parents.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping." Gin commented.

Sniper licked his cheek. "Just as cute as you are, only in a different sense."

Gin rolled his eyes as he smiled. "Let's go to bed."

Sniper wrapped his arms around his mate and laid on his back. The Akita laid his head on the Doberman's chest as they cuddled together, Sniper holding Gin close.

"I love you, Sniper."

"I love you too, Gin."

So the two snuggled together as they closed their eyes, and soon, they both drifted off into peaceful sleep, dreaming of being in one another's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Early in the morning, hardly past midnight, Thunder was walking around the village. The young Doberman had woken up a few minutes ago and asked his parents if he could explore the area. They approved, as long as he didn't leave the territory.

It was a beautiful and peaceful place, something Thunder had enjoyed ever since he was a pup. Back in America, he and his family managed to spend time together by exploring the places they went to. He'd seen a lot, lakes, fields, he's even been on the Rocky Mountains, but they've never gotten to go to the top.

Eventually, the Doberman stumbled upon the lake in Koga, not that large, but beautiful nonetheless.

Thunder just sat there and stared into the water. He didn't take his eyes off his reflection, not even when he heard footsteps approaching. The Doberman could defend himself, so he wasn't worried, but it wasn't a threat. It was the German Shepherd who he had insulted when they met, John.

"What are you doing out here, boy?" He asked.

Thunder was silent for a moment before replying. "Nothing."

John snorted. "Right."

"What do you want?"

"Well, I just happened to be awake when I saw you walking around. Thought I should check on you."

"Well, I'm fine." Thunder said.

"I'm not leaving." John replied and smirked. "You know, you're the first person to ever call me 'dickface'."

"Yeah, I didn't really mean it." Thunder admitted.

John placed his paw on the Doberman's shoulder. "It's alright. I know you were just looking after you mother, but don't worry, he's my best friend."

Thunder nodded. "He told us about you."

John smirked again. "Did he now? What he tell you?"

"Well, he and Dad didn't always get to talk about you, the others, or Ohu that often, but when they did, they told us you were strong, brave." Thunder paused, then continued. "But Dad always said that you were an arrogant fool."

John chuckled. "I'm not surprised. He's called me that before."

"Mom would always roll his eyes, but he never argued." Thunder added. "Sometimes, he'd say it was a bit much or that all of it wasn't entirely accurate."

"Well, he is my friend." John reminded.

Thunder nodded. "Yeah, he once mentioned that you were one of his oldest friends, before he met Dad."

John laughed. "Oh, you should've seen it. They fell in love and didn't realize it till later. Your mom defended Ben because your dad wasn't certain if Ben was telling the truth or made up another excuse for being late, and then they fought, or they pretended to fight for that matter, and then your grandfather intervened."

"What was he like?" Thunder asked curiously. "I mean, we've been told of grandpa Riki before, but... it was a sensitive topic for Mom and Dad, considering how he passed."

John nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was tragic, but it was on the same day we defeated Akakabuto, and he told your mother to not cry, but celebrate the victory. Anyway, I'm sure you've been told that he was strong, charismatic, a true leader, a father. It was during the battle when he finally remembered your mother was his son."

"I wish I got to know him." Thunder whispered.

John smiled softly. "I'm sure he would've been proud of you and your brothers. After all, your parents said that you three have made them proud."

Thunder nodded and smiled back softly. "Thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Weed had woken up and began pulling at his father's ear.

"Come on, Dad, wake up!" He pulled, but it wasn't enough, so he climbed onto Sniper's side and began hopping up and down on his father. "Wake up."

Sniper groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, dear." Gin said. "He's your son."

Sniper sighed before stretching, then he stood up. "What, Weed?"

"You said if there was time, you'd take me to see the village." The pup replied.

Sniper chuckled and looked down at his mate. "You coming?"

Gin nodded and looked at their oldest son. "Lets go, Lector."

* * *

Sniper and Gin led their sons around the village, looking for Thunder, wherever he had run off to. Back when he was a pup, he'd wander around the areas they were in back in America, and he had gotten lost a few times. Luckily, Sniper always managed to find him.

"Hey, you're awake, too?"

They looked to see Genba walking up to them, with his brother following, though Hougen looked tired.

"What's with him?" Sniper asked, gesturing towards the older brother.

Genba chuckled. "He's lazy."

Hougen rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "I'm not, I just enjoy sleeping."

Genba laughed. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that."

Hougen snorted. "Where's Thunder?"

"He went out early to walk around the village." Gin answered.

Speaking of the Doberman, he was walking up to his family. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"Where were you, Thunder?" Gin asked.

"At the lake with John." His son answered.

Sniper raised a brow. "John was at the lake?"

Thunder nodded. "Apparently, he likes it."

Hougen cracked his neck. "So, when are we leaving?"

"In a few hours." Sniper answered. "Until then, let's enjoy our time here."

Hougen yawned. "I'm going back to sleep." The Great Dane looked at his younger brother. "Don't you wake me up."

Genba chuckled. "Wake you up, got it."

Hougen sighed. "I'm going." And with that, he left.

Genba chuckled. "He once slept for a week straight. He's very lazy."

"No, I'm not!" His brother shouted from a distance.

Sniper smiled, though there was a look of depression in his eyes. He could recall a time where he and Shiro were together. Oh, he would drive his brother crazy, waking him up early and all that. Shiro would be annoyed, but the Akita always smiled at his baby brother.

Gin noticed and grew concerned. "Are you okay, Sniper?"

The Doberman nodded. "I'm fine."

"You can tell me." Gin said.

Sniper sighed. "You know how Weed woke me up early and all?"

Gin nodded. "Yeah."

Sniper hung his head. "I used to do that to Shiro."

Gin understood. Even though Shiro's death had been a long time ago, it still affected Sniper. Of course, his mate didn't blame him. After all, Gin himself hadn't gotten over the death of his father.

"It's okay." The Akita said comfortingly.

Sniper nodded. "I know."

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Kurotora asked as he walked over.

"Not much." Gin said.

"So, where're we going now?" Thunder asked curiously.

"We'll go to Shikoku." Sniper answered. "We have a few friends over there."

"We also have allies down south in Kyushu." Akame stated, walking over to them.

Gin raised a brow. "When did we get allies all the way down there?"

"It was a few months after you left, when we went on a peace mission, get as many allies as possible so we wouldn't have any enemies." Akame explained.

Gin nodded understandingly. "Sounds good. We'll need as many allies as possible. Dogs with regeneration won't go down easily. Don't be surprised if they survive getting shot in the head."

Akame's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Alright then."

"We should get going." Sniper said. "Everyone should rested enough."

"Wake up!" Genba shouted from a cabin not too far away.

"Damn it! I told you NOT to wake me up!' Hougen shouted back.

Sniper chuckled. "Hougen really reminds of Shiro whenever I woke him up."

 _Flashback_

 _"Come on, Shiro! Wake up!" The little Doberman pup yelled as he nudged his brother's muzzle. "Wake up, Shiro!" When that wasn't enough, he climbed onto his brother's stomach and began hopping on it. "Wake up!"_

 _Shiro groaned in annoyance. "I'm up. I'm up!" The Akita rolled onto his side as his brother got off his stomach, then he stretched until he heard a crack. Yawning, he stood up and looked at his brother tiredly. "Okay, Sniper, what do you want?"_

 _The pup pouted. "You said you'd play with me."_

 _Shiro shook his head as he grinned. While he was exhausted, he did promise his baby brother he'd play with him. "Alright, Sniper. Lets go."_

 _End of Flashback_

"Well, lets get going." Sniper said.

* * *

Oita Prefecture was a nice place, down south of Japan, within Kyushu. There lived a pack of nearly two hundred dogs, led by a strong Wolf and German Shepherd mix named Shinobu. He was a leader known for his ability to endure, and supposedly has the ability to allow canines to speak to humans.

For seven years, Shinobu had been leader of his pack, and his strength was one of the reasons he was able to recruit so many followers. During his reign, the wolf dog has remained completely and utterly unchallenged, mostly because there were a lot of dogs who wouldn't fight a wolf, even if they were only half wolf.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His human friend, Mitchell, asked as they looked down at the territory from a hill.

Shinobu smiled and nodded. "It is something."

Mitchell was an American who had moved to Japan about nine years ago, and then he met Shinobu and made him his hunting dog. They've hunted together for a year before Shinobu became wild and formed his own pack. Of course, he let his human friends visit every now and then. The wolf dog had even given probably every canine in Japan the ability to speak to humans.

"Wow. There's so many." One of his other human friends, Eiji, commented. "I've never seen such a large pack."

Shinobu grinned. "There are packs larger than this one, especially up in Mutsu and Hokkaido."

"Hey, who are they?" A third human, Isao, asked, gesturing towards two canines walking up to them.

Mitchell followed his gaze. "Do you know them, Shinobu?"

The wolf dog frowned. "No, I've never seen them before." One was a belgian malinois, while the other was a larger canine wrapped completely in cloth, which was rather suspicious. "I don't know about the one in the cloth." He glanced at his friends. "Be ready to use your guns if you have to. I'll see what they want."

Shinobu walked up to them as the humans all placed a hand on their rifles. "Can I help you?"

"We are travellers." The clothed one replied. "This is Dal, one of my many subordinates. I've come to see you, Shinobu."

The wolf dog nodded. "You know my name."

The clothed canine chuckled, and his voice seemed raspy. "I know many things."

"Well, why did you want to see me?"

"Shinobu, mortals are... many things, none of which that are good. They destroy each other for pitiful reasons. You have racism, homophobia, and all that sin."

"Where's this going?"

The clothed canine sighed. "Don't you get it? Mortals must be destroyed, no matter how long it takes."

Screams were heard, and Shinobu and his friends immediately looked to see a large pack of dogs attacking.

Shinobu returned his gaze to the clothed canine. "What are you doing?"

The canine chuckled. "Purifying the omniverse, universe by universe, world by world, country by country if necessary. Like I said, it doesn't matter how long it takes."

Shinobu leapt at the clothed canine, but the canine pressed a paw on the wolf dog's chest and pinned him down. Shinobu looked up at the clothed canine, shocked by his strength.

"Did you think it'd be that easy to stop a supernatural being?" The cloth canine lifted his head up, and unnaturally sharp teeth were revealed, but before he could strike, a gunshot was heard as a bullet flew threw the canine's head, making him fall onto his back.

Shinobu panted heavily and looked to see Mitchell run up to him, his marksman rifle in his right hand.

"Get up! We gotta get the hell outta here!"

Shinobu got up to his paws, but not before they saw the clothed canine stand up. Their eyes widened in shock, because they knew he had been shot in the head.

"Is that the best you can do?" The clothed canine taunted. "The only reason your weapon managed to harm me was due to my weakened state giving me a mortally body. But that will not last, and you cannot kill me." He began walking up to the two, and Mitchell fired his rifle at him. The bullets made the canine flinch a bit, but he did not stop.

A louder shot was heard and a higher caliber bullet flew through the clothed canine's head. It hardly disoriented him, merely making him lose concentration before shaking his head.

"Now this is just annoying."

Mitchell and Shinobu looked to see several hunters arrive to the scene, firing their rifles at the attacking pack. However, while the dogs seemed to be more affected by the wounds, they didn't die.

"We gotta get out of here." Shinobu said, and saw some of his subordinates run up to him. "We cannot fight. We have to retreat."

"But Sir, where will we go?" One of them asked.

Shinobu shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Anywhere but here."

"Wait, did that wolf just talk?" One of the hunters asked, staring wide eyed.

"It doesn't matter!" Mitchell yelled. "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to leave."

The hunter seemed looked dumbfounded, but he nodded. "Our jeeps are nearby. Follow me."

The survivors all ran for the jeeps, and immediately got inside. None of the humans bothered buckling up as they drove off.

"You alright?" Mitchell asked his friend.

Shinobu took a deep breath. "I don't know. Something wasn't right about their leader."

"You're telling me." Mitchell agreed. "Shot him in the head, and he walked away from that."

The hunter in the driver seat sighed. "I thought I was seeing things. We shot several of those dogs. They fell before getting back up. What the hell was that?" He looked over his shoulder towards the wolf dog. "And how the hell are you talking?"

Shinobu sighed. "It's an ability I managed to give to pretty much every canine on Japan... that I knew of. I've never seen either of those two. And that guy was strong. Pinned me down easily."

"He had so many soldiers." One of Shinobu's subordinates said. "I saw one of our males bite one in the leg, and I was sure that he hit a nerve cluster, but the guy only grunted in pain before throwing our guy aside."

"What the hell?" The hunter in the passenger seat asked. "What if those dogs are like... experiments gone wrong? I heard scientists have been working genetics or something."

Shinobu shook his head. "That canine in all the cloth said he was a supernatural being, and that the only reason the rifle harmed him was because he was in a weakened state that caused him to have a mortal body."

"So what are we dealing with?" Mitchell's eyes widened. "Are you saying that those dogs were immortal?"

Shinobu shrugged. "Got an explanation for what we saw? It's all I got."

"How are we supposed to fight immortals that can survive a bullet to the head?" The driver asked. "That is NOT normal."

Shinobu's eyes widened. "Mitchell, remember when I told you I had allied with Ohu?"

Mitchell raised a brow. "The pack that brought down Akakabuto?"

Shinobu nodded. "They once said that their leader and their commander were immortals, had something called infinity souls. I never really believed it, but they also mentioned that their commander had an enemy who was also immortal, though not completely unkillable like him. I don't remember his name, but he couldn't be killed unless his body was completely destroyed."

"So they fought immortals, too?"

"Not exactly. They never actually fought this guy, because it was during the war with Akakabuto, but I think they said that their commander had been chased away by him, and their leader disappeared a week after killing Akakabuto."

Mitchell nodded. "So, if their leader and commander are unkillable immortals, then maybe they can help."

"Wait, I thought you said the commander was chased away and the leader disappeared." The hunter in the passenger seat said.

"Yes, but that was five years ago. They even told me that the leader and commander were mates. Perhaps the leader went looking for him and they've returned. If anyone has a chance against immortals, then it has to be them." Shinobu said.

Mitchell sighed. "If today didn't happen, I probably wouldn't believe you."

"Yet you believe I have the ability to talk to humans and give others the same ability?" Shinobu questioned.

Mitchell shook his head, since his friend had a fair point. "Then to Ohu it is."

"Hey, they're telling us to stop." The driver said, gesturing towards the guys in the jeep next to them.

They pulled over, stopping on the side of the road before getting out of their jeeps.

"What is it?" The leader of the group asked.

"Sir, we've just been told that several packs of dogs, along with humans, have been found dead throughout Kyushu." One of the hunters replied.

The leader's eyes widened. "What?"

The hunter shook his head. "I don't know. It looked like the dogs and the hunters fought against another pack, there was evidence of a fight, but they all died."

"Wait, you're saying this didn't just happen to Oita?" Mitchell asked, wide eyed.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Eiji asked.

Shinobu sighed. "It's worse than we thought. We have to get to Honshu, immediately."

"Hey, Sir, there was something on the news about several dogs swimming across the water and arriving to Shikoku." One of the other hunters said. "I think they mentioned something about two leaders. One was a Tora-Ge akita with blue fur, and the other was a doberman, with a metal plate and metal covered legs."

Shinobu's eyes widened. "That fits the description of Ohu's leader, and the doberman might be the commander."

"Why would they go all the way to Shikoku?" The leader of the hunters asked.

"To get their allies." Mitchell realized. "When Akakabuto was alive, they gathered dogs from around Japan to defeat him, and they succeed. Maybe they heard what was going on."

Shinobu shook his head. "Word for canines, especially wild dogs, doesn't travel that quickly. They might've been attacked as well."

"So this goes all the way to Honshu?" Isao asked.

Shinobu sighed. "Most likely."

"Okay, you have to come with us first." The leader said. "If we can convince the authorities what's going on, then we'll have a better chance. Then we can find these two immortals."

Mitchell nodded. "He's right. It'll take a while for us to get to Shikoku, and by the time we get there, Ohu might have already left. It's gonna take more than canines to handle a threat like this."

"And it's gonna take more than a gunshot wound to kill these dogs." Shinobu argued. "What are you gonna do? Blow them up?"

"Maybe not." One of the hunter's said as he walked to the trunk of the other jeep and picked up a dog, a husky, he had tied up. "Maybe this guy has some answers."

He set the husky down and Shinobu walked up to him.

"Who are you?" The wolf dog asked.

The husky snorted. "I won't talk to mortally abominations."

Shinobu slashed the husky's face, but they all stared wide eyed as the cuts healed, and the husky didn't seem to feel any pain or discomfort.

The wolf dog nodded and looked over his shoulder towards the others. "I can tell by the look in his eye that he won't say anything. And it's clear the _hard_ way might not work."

The leader of the hunters nodded. "Maybe, but we can bring him with us. If we can show the police his regenerative abilities, and your ability to speak, then they might just believe."

The husky laughed bitterly. "Really? That's your plan? You mortals are all greed, pride, ego, sin, you won't help each other because you're too busy screwing each other over! Scientists will try to get a hold of me, experiment on me, but it'll be futile. My body may be mortal, but I have am half supernatural. No form of machines can detect us, mortally or supernatural."

Shinobu looked down at him. "You're not afraid because you think we can't stop you."

The husky smirked. "What can I say? Maybe you can kill me, but I'll suffer for eternity in Hell before ever become mortal. Besides, what can a mortally being like you do?"

Shinobu grinned. "Oh, well, Ohu was said that their leader and commander were immortals called, "Absolute Immortals," since they had something called infinity souls. They even mentioned that their true power is literally omnipotence, and they just haven't attuned to it all." The husky seemed nervous. "So, I take it what they told me are true?"

"They won't help you!" The husky yelled fearfully. "You'll never find them."

Shinobu chuckled. "Actually, I'm an ally of Ohu, so I think they MIGHT help us out."

* * *

Several days later, the group had swam across the ocean and were now heading to Shikoku to get the help of Bill and Musashi. But once they got there, they found more friends of theirs.

"Jerome?" Weed asked in surprise as he walked up to the military dog.

The German Shepherd smiled down at the pup and nuzzled him. "Hello, Weed."

"What are you doing here, Jerome?" Gin asked.

"I heard rumors of so-called immortals wreaking havoc in Japan, so I decided to bring my squadron and investigate." Jerome replied.

Sniper raised a brow. "Wait, you heard that?"

Jerome nodded. "The rumors have spread all the way to the US."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look.

"Then it's worse than we thought." Gin said.

"We can still get the help of our allies in Kyushu after this." Akame remind. "I know Dai of Miyazaki -"

"Is dead." Bill cut him off.

John stepped up. "Satoshi of Nagazaki?"

"Dead."

"Shinobu of Oita Prefecture?"

Bill shook his head. "Scouts just got back. Said his pack have been killed yesterday, but they didn't find Shinobu himself, so he might've escaped." Then he noticed something that he should've noticed before. "Sniper, what the hell?"

The other Doberman sighed. "Take a guess."

"Are you serious? You blew up your own soul?"

"It worked. Nikita's gone."

Bill looked at Gin. "Will you say something?"

Gin snorted. "You think I didn't already try at least three hundred times? Today?"

Sniper sighed in annoyance. "Let's just focus on the important stuff. Do we know anything about them? Besides the fact that they're likely semi supernatural beings?"

"Nothing." Moss answered. "They seem to attack in large numbers and use their regeneration to their advantage, taking whatever's thrown at them."

"And, they always overwhelm their enemies." Musashi added.

Sniper nodded. "We just need to gather our allies. Decapitating them should be enough to kill them."

* * *

Down in the towns of Shikoku, Shinobu and the group had arrived, deciding that they'd save time if they spoke to the authorities in Shikoku and went to find the Ohu soldiers. Right now, they had made it to a facility and were able to get the authorities to come. They've even convinced a general of the Self Defense Forces.

"Unbelievable." General Akihiro whispered as he stared wide eyed at the husky as a wound from Shinobu healed instantly.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen." The lead scientist, Dr. Brooks, said, looking at the cameras, x-rays, everything, but the husky didn't show up on any. "Where'd you find him?"

"He and several other dogs like him killed off my pack in Oita Prefecture." Shinobu answered.

"We shot them with our rifles, but they just got back up." Mitchell added.

"Dr. Brooks, do you have an explanation?" Akihiro asked.

The scientist shook his head. "They... he... probably is half supernatural. It's the only possible explanation as to why he doesn't show up on anything. It's like supernatural or these semi supernatural beings have some sort of concealment to everything mortally. And, he did say that also applied to supernatural machines."

"Sir, you can't actually believe this." Second Lieutenant Fumio said disbelieving.

The general sighed. "Believe me, I feel the same way, Fumio, but there's no other explanation. Besides, I'm no atheist."

"I remember when Japan sinned."

They all looked to see the tied up husky, who was the one that spoke.

"Back in WW2, Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, killing three thousand mortals, some that had nothing to do with the war. Never even provoked you. But, that just didn't stop you. Sure, when they dropped the two atomic bombs, they've killed nearly two hundred thousand of you, but that's the thing about war. When you are provoked, vengeance can be... excusable."

"You called us mortally abominations." Shinobu stated. "When your leader spoke to me, he said he was trying to purify the omniverse, universe by universe, world by world, country by country, no matter how long it took. He meant by destroying us, didn't he?"

The husky chuckled. "Of course. You mortals are pathetic things. You are evil, sin, and you blame God, and ironically, you blame Lucifer, the angelic god who actually likes you, while it was Michael who had the undying hatred for mortally beings. The point is, you all are at fault for your evil, for your sin. When God created you, he gave you free will. Racism, homophobia, murder, genocide, betrayal, greed, pride, ego, that's what you chose to do with your free will! You know, these is no such thing as a racist or homophobic supernatural or semi supernatural being. Sure, you have evil ones, but they aren't evil in those ways."

"And you don't think some of us are better?" Mitchell demanded. "You think there aren't some of us who are good?"

"You do nothing!" The husky snapped. "You do to little. Eating dogs is equal to cannibalism, and killing them is equal to murder. That's why every single dog-eating human ends up in Hell. To every crime, there may be exceptions, but when the Chinese do it, not to mention torturing them alive... well, there's no exception. And, I just don't get it. Why do you mortals do the things you do? Do you not know that there is a Hell? Or do you all think that if you succeed with your evil plans that you will be spared from eternal damnation? Maybe you're just idiots. Or you don't have the will to resist your evil and sinful nature."

"Hold on." Shinobu said. "Earlier, when I mentioned the absolute immortals, you were afraid, why?"

"You don't get it, do you?" The husky sighed. "You have God and his twin brother, The Darkness. They're the same. God is light and darkness, so is his brother. They just choose to be called that. And then you have their children. The angels, the children of God, the demons, children of The Darkness, and the hellhounds, they're either or. How is it that you've come to the conclusion that angels and demons are as weak as you? They're the children of two omnipotent beings, so are the hellhounds. They weren't created or born, they are eternal, that is their age. An absolute immortal is a term for an omnipotent being. They cannot die at all, even if their bodies are completely destroyed. They can't kill each other. You probably think an omnipotent being can kill an unkillable immortal, but no, there are limits and exceptions to many things, even almighty power. They cannot kill each other, and they cannot bypass the immunities of supernatural beings, unless they use loopholes. Sure, they can basically do almost anything without any gestures or concentration, but just by willing it with simply thoughts, but they have limits."

"What kind of limits?" Dr. Brooks asked interestedly.

The husky chuckled. "They can be weakened. While their infinity souls can sustain an infinite amount of damage, that damage affects them in a way that puts strain on their souls whenever they use their powers. As such, one might be stuck with a mortally body, but do not be mistaken. Whatever pain a weakened absolute immortal feels won't stop them from using their power if they must, especially when they can endure it, or will themselves to be healed. Either way, it'll heal."

"How come the Ohu Leader and Commander haven't tapped into their true power?" Shinobu asked.

"Because, they were reincarnated in their mortal families. Their power is suppressed for now, but when they discover what they are, they'll usually end up unlocking a certain ability, or abilities, that'll suit them for the time being."

General Akihiro nodded. "We should take him to these absolute immortals. They might be able to make him talk."

The husky grinned. "You won't make us talk."

"Us?" Mitchell asked in confusion.

"Me and him." Fumio said be slamming his fist into Akihiro, sending him flying into a wall, then he rushed over to the husky, knocking Mitchell and Shinobu aside before using a knife to cut the rope that had the husky bound.

"Who are you?" Shinobu demanded as they ran out of the room.

Fumio and the husky stopped right before they could exit the room and looked over at the wolf dog. "We are The Purifiers." Then they left.

Mitchell stood up. "Damn, he was strong."

Shinobu nodded. "This is even worse than we thought. It isn't just supernatural dogs. They're in the Japanese military!"

"Fumio." Akihiro whispered. "I've known him for years. All this time, we was a spy?"

"If they can infiltrate the military, then this could be the start of a global catastrophe." Mitchell looked at Shinobu. "We have to find the Ohu soldiers, and those absolute immortals."

The wolf dog nodded. "Agreed. On our way here, I heard that several dogs have gone up the mountains. They must've gone to Bill."

"Who's Bill?" Akihiro asked.

"He's a doberman known as the Bill, The Robber. Despite his reputation of being a criminal, he's a ally of Ohu and the one they likely came for." Shinobu explained. "If they're still here, then they're in the mountains."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sniper and Gin were discussing the issue in Japan with their friends.

"Okay, we know this pack of immortals consists of a thousand or more." Gin said. "They all seem to have the same regeneration level, and it would take decapitation to kill them. But, that is not easy to do, and with their numbers, the chances are not exactly in our favor."

"We're going to need all our allies." Sniper stated. "The Four Heavenly Kings and Hakuro are who we still need. Even then, it won't exactly be a fair fight."

"Well, you have us." Genba pointed out. "I don't have the kind of magic to slay immortals, but I have strength, speed, durability, so does Hougen. We both got the roar."

"And then there's us." Gin said, looking at his mate. "And maybe Lector, Thunder, and Weed. We can also go back to Shiga to get Kyoushiro's help, and, of course, the help of Riku."

Sniper nodded. "Still, we could use more help."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance."

They looked to see a wolf dog standing in front of several humans. All, except one, were wearing military uniforms.

"Shinobu?" Akame asked.

The wolf dog nodded. "It's been awhile, Akame."

"So, you're Shinobu." Sniper said.

"Yes, and I assume you're the commander?"

"Yes."

"Well, I didn't know you two were what you are, then I witnessed some things."

"We're sorry about your pack." Gin said sincerely.

Shinobu nodded. "Yes, but I heard my pack wasn't the only one attacked."

"Yes. Ohu was attacked as well." Sniper stated.

"Our numbers are low, but we heard you could speak to humans and give others the same ability." Gin said.

"Yes, I can." Shinobu stated.

"One of the immortals had infiltrated our ranks." General Akihiro said. "We thought he was a second lieutenant named Fumio, but he helped one of his allies escape."

"Did you get anything out of him?" Gin asked.

"Not much. Before they left, they said they were The Purifiers." Shinobu answered.

Sniper's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"What is it, love?" Gin asked in concern.

"Nikita was a purifier. They're basically supernatural beings that have similar beliefs as him, but Nikita was the oldest purifier known. It's possible he started the whole thing, but it's unknown." Sniper explained.

"Who's Nikita?" Shinobu asked in confusion.

"He was my enemy. Used to be my friend, until I discovered his hatred for mortally beings." Sniper answered. "He's gone, erased from existence."

Shinobu raised a brow. "How?"

Sniper shrugged. "Basically, I blew up my soul in order to destroy his body, and soul, thus, I erased him from existence."

"You can blow up your soul?" Akihiro asked in shock.

Sniper chuckled. "Anyone can do it, but only an absolute immortal can survive it. Well, beings with erasure immunity could also survive it."

"I heard you could regenerate, and the husky we had captured before Fumio helped him escape said that damage to an infinity soul weakens an absolute immortal." Shinobu stated.

Sniper nodded. "I still heal much faster, I just can't regenerate for now."

About a moment, Akihiro spoke. "Well, you can count us as your allies. We'll help in any way we can."

Gin nodded. "What we need is a lot of soldiers."

Akihiro nodded understandingly. "I can spare about a few dozen, but anymore could draw attention from the public. And I'm sure we can all agree that the world may not be ready for the truth."

"Fair point, but if a human immortal infiltrated your ranks, then there's the chance that they have more human immortals." Sniper pointed out. "Besides, guns will only slow them down."

"If that's a possibility, then our chances really aren't good." Gin said.

"Not to mention, we're not entirely sure how many of them there really are, or who their leader is." John added.

"We saw him." Shinobu stated. "He was there when my pack was attacked."

"What'd he look like?" Sniper asked.

Shinobu shrugged. "He was wrapped completely in cloth. I saw his teeth for a moment, but nothing else. But he did say he was a supernatural being in a weakened state."

Sniper's eyes widened. "A full fledged supernatural being is immune to all mortally means to where they shatter and are then erased from existence. Even in a weakened state, there's only a few of us that may be able to stand a chance in a fight against him."

"What are we gonna do?" Mitchell asked.

"We still need to go to Mutsu and Hokkaido to get the rest of our allies." Sniper replied. "Then we'll return to Ohu and see what we can do to stop these immortals."

"We've already sent a few of our males there to get their help." Moss said. "They'll meet us in Ohu."

"Then I guess we'll just return to Ohu." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that's chapter 5. Tell me what you all think of the story in the reviews, and tell me what you think of the pairings.**


	6. Chapter 6

Under normal circumstances, it could've taken a month or more for the dogs to get to Ohu, but General Akihiro was able to help by giving them all some transportation. So it wasn't long before they made it back to the hideout where the Ohu soldiers were.

"You got the help of humans?" Ben asked in shock.

Sniper raised a brow. "Does that honestly surprise you?"

Ben shook his head. "After everything we've been through, how could it?"

"They've set up a perimeter around the hideout." Gin said as he walked over. "It should be secure for now."

"Maybe, but if that pack had one human immortal, then we can assume they have more." Sniper pointed out.

"And it doesn't take a human to operate a gun." Gin added. "We talked it over, and the soldiers are ready for a firefight."

"It's not gonna be an ordinary firefight. You said the immortals could survive a headshot." Ben reminded.

"True, but guns will slow them down. The plan is the humans will draw their attention, while the dogs go in for the kill." Sniper explained.

Gin nodded. "It should work. The only thing we'll need to worry about is exactly how we'll execute the plan."

"We can try to lure them out." Akame said as he jumped down from a tree. "If they see us, they'll send in a group or more, and we'll lure them to a spot where the humans can shoot them. The gunfire will buy enough time for us to go in and kill them off."

"That'll work maybe the first few times, but they'll eventually realize it's all a trap. They won't send in much of their soldiers, so we'll still have over a thousand immortals to deal with."

"I realized that, but luring them out will allow us to reduce their numbers. And, we can attack their patrols."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." General Akihiro said. "Scouts have reported seeing patrol groups of two dozen, and a third of them are armed humans."

Sniper nodded. "Whoever their leader is, he's no fool. The patrols are heavily guarded, and we can't just go in to wipe them out, especially when they have guns. We'll need a different strategy for that."

"Well, Hougen and Genba's enhanced roar should suffice." Gin suggested. "Besides, they immune to mortally means, and even if the guns are supernatural, they still have some durability."

"Fair point. The roars will disorient them, long enough for us to wipe them out. You and I can also fight them. Any wounds we'll receive are just flesh wounds."

"That'll give us a better advantage. But we need to be careful. Their soldiers won't be easy to fight, especially when they'll just recover from most wounds."

"You know, we can use our numbers to our advantage as well." Akame stated. "Regardless of their strength and immortality, you said their bodies are still mortal. All we need to do is overwhelm them."

Sniper nodded. "That should work. But when they realize what we're doing, they'll likely have all their soldiers guard Gajou. Besides, they still have a lot more soldiers. We'll have to be careful."

"Sniper's right." Gin agreed. "Back in America, we've fought Nikita, and even on his own, he was very powerful. He could easily be considered invincible."

"But they're not as powerful as Nikita." Ben pointed out. "Nikita managed to wipe out Gaia's immortal army. These guys cannot compare."

Sniper sighed. "Maybe. They're nowhere near as powerful, yes. Nonetheless, lets not underestimate them. If we attack one patrol, they'll either have all their soldiers guard Gajou, or they'll double the numbers of their patrols. Not to mention, there's a chance they'll just call in reinforcements."

"Gin! Sniper!" Smith ran up to them. "Guys, the enemy has sent several battalions."

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened.

"Where are they heading?" Gin asked sternly.

"We think they're searching for us." Smith replied. "There's three groups of four hundred, all dogs. One of them had a leader wrapped in cloth."

"Wait, wrapped in cloth? Shinobu said the leader was wearing cloth!" Sniper exclaimed. "We have to go for that battalion. We need to know who we're up against."

"But there's possible way we can fight against that." Akihiro objected.

"It'll just be me, Gin, Hougen, and Genba. We'll go in, find out who their leader is, then get out." Sniper said.

"We're going, too." Lector said as he walked over with his brothers.

Sniper shook his head. "Oh, no, you three are not!"

"But Dad, we wanna help!" Thunder whined.

"You three cannot fight." Gin said.

"But you were Weed's age when you started fighting bears, Mom!" Thunder argued.

"He does have a point, Gin." Akame agreed.

The Akita glared at the Kishu. "Not helping, Akame."

"Please." Thunder begged.

"The answer's no, and that's final!" Sniper yelled sternly.

"But Dad -"

"NO buts." Sniper sighed. "You three are gonna stay here. Do you understand?"

"But John said I would be a great Ohu soldier!" Thunder exclaimed.

"Well, John doesn't know anything." Sniper argued.

Thunder looked hurt. "So, I won't be a good old soldier?"

Sniper eye widened and he shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying, you and your brothers aren't ready for something like this."

"Mom was younger than us when he killed Akakabuto!" Lector yelled.

"I was." Gin admitted. "But, these are different circumstances."

"Better we wanna help." Weed said.

"You know, they'll probably keep doing this until you let them go with you." Ben said.

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then they sighed.

"Fine, you three can come. But you better stay close to us." Sniper said sternly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the leader of the immortals stopped and turned to face one of his subordinates, a seemingly young black wolf.

"It's time for the soldiers to go off the grid. Let the Ohu Army take Gajou back." The leader said.

"But what about the absolute immortals, Father?" His son asked.

The leader chuckled. "Oh, I'll deal with them. Despite my weakened state, I have one trick up my sleeve."

"Really?" Sniper asked as he arrived with his family, along with Hougen and Genba. "And what would that be?"

The clothed leader looked at them. "It's been too long, my boy."

Sniper's eye widened in shock and horror. "No... it can't be!"

The leader grabbed the cloth and pulled it off of him, revealing his identity. It was him... Nikita.

"You know, Sniper, I knew you'd take drastic measures, but a soulnova?" The old wolf chuckled. "That was unexpected. I would've survived, as I've become immune to eraser. Besides, that was a regenerative clone."

"What do you want?" The Doberman demanded.

Nikita chuckled. "Oh, you'll figure it out on your way back from your trip around the multiverse!"

Before the Sniper, Gin, and their sons could react, Nikita shot a bolt of lightning at them. They were soon engulfed in lightning before it disappeared, them along with it.

* * *

A large ball of lighting flashed on the ground before disappearing, leaving behind the five of them.

"What the hell?" Sniper looked around. "Oh, God, he actually sent us to another universe!"

"How are we supposed to get back?" Gin asked.

Sniper shook his head. "I have no idea, but we will. Somehow."

Gin nodded. "We need to figure out where we are."

"Hold it!"

The five of them looked to see several dogs, three that looked exactly like John, Akame, and Gin.

"Oh, hell." Sniper sighed. "Well, this is gonna be interesting."

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what'd you all think? I bet you weren't expecting that. Okay, so the five of them have been teleported to an alternate universe. I'm calling this whole thing the Ginga Multiverse. Anyway, tell me what you think and I'll work on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay, before you read, I'd like you all to know that this takes place in a universe I like to call, "The Chronicles of Ohu Universe." I want to thank Dark Scimiter for giving me permission to use his story. Just think of this like an alternate timeline or alternate universe of The Chronicles of Ohu. On with the story.**

* * *

"Well, should we say something?" Gin asked his mate.

Sniper sighed. "I don't know WHAT to say. I'm still trying to understand how Nikita even gained that ability."

"Sniper, I don't think it's the best time to wonder." Gin glanced at _Gin._ "My counterpart looks like he wants an answer."

Sniper shrugged. "They can't defeat us, if we had to fight. We can try to talk about this. And I stress that word."

Gin nodded, then faced his counterpart, and he saw the counterparts of Musashi and Smith. "Please, let us _try_ to explain this. I promise, we mean no harm."

 _Gin_ glanced at his friends, who also had skeptic expressions, then he looked at Gin and nodded. "Alright. Explain."

Gin took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "Okay, this IS going to sound completely insane, but it should make _some_ sense. Hopefully." The Akita took another breath. "I'm sure you're wondering why I look like you, and that's because technically I am you. Or an alternate version of you for that matter."

 _Smith_ raised a brow. "An alternate version? What does that mean?"

Sniper shook his head. "Well, he's not that different from our Smith. What Gin, or my Gin is saying, is that we're from another world, in another universe."

"Another universe?" _John_ scoffed. "Yeah, right. And I suppose I'm a dancer in your universe."

Sniper snorted. "Congratulations, John. You're a dumbass in two universes."

Gin rolled his eyes, though he couldn't help but grin a bit. "We're telling the truth. And since you and _Smith_ don't seem to be that different from our John and Smith, you probably lived similar lives. In our universe, John is arrogant, annoying, and overconfident."

"Alright, that does sound like our John." _Gin_ admitted, ignoring his friend's glare. "Still, being from another universe... that is very far fetched."

Gin sighed. "When you were born, _Daisuke_ took you to see your father, _Riki._ However, he had been fighting against _Akakabuto._ He saved you, but was knocked off a cliff and you thought he was dead." The Akita ignored the pain he was feeling, but Sniper noticed and comfortingly wrapped his foreleg around his mate. "A month later, Takeda chose to train you, because you're a Tora-Ge. It took time, but in the end, you had matured a lot sooner than most dogs, and you became determined to defeat _Akakabuto._ Along the way, you met John, and you two ran into Ben, Great, Smith and their platoons. The leader turned our to be your father, but he couldn't remember you, until the day he died."

 _Gin_ stared wide eyed, shocked that his counterpart knew that much. Eventually, the Akita let out a sigh. "They're telling the truth."

His friends looked surprised, but they didn't say anything, cause what were they supposed to say?

"Who are they?" _Gin_ asked, gesturing towards Lector, Thunder, and Weed.

Sniper sighed. "It's complicated. You'll understand when you get to know us a little better."

"Try us." _Akame_ insisted.

Sniper chuckled. "Persistent. You're just like our Akame. Alright, this is Lector, Thunder, and Weed. They're... our sons."

The others stared wide eyed. At first, they questioned whether or not they had heard right. It was one thing to meet a version of Sniper that was the opposite of their Sniper, but... mates with an alternate version of _Gin._ Now that was hard to process.

"So, they're... adopted?" _Smith_ asked.

"Um... no." Gin answered.

"But... you both are males." _Akame_ pointed out.

Sniper nodded awkwardly. "Yes, we are."

After a moment of awkward silence, _Gin_ spoke up.

"Well, they're from another universe. Maybe the males there can carry offspring?"

Gin sighed. "Just go with that for now. It'll be easier to comprehend than the true reason."

 _Gin_ nodded. "Okay, um... why have you come here?"

"We didn't come here intentionally." Sniper stated. "We were sent here."

"How?"

"Long story. Long, and... complicated."

"Shorten it, and tell us anyway." _John_ insisted, a bit impatiently.

Sniper sighed. "Yeah, you're John, alright. You wanna know how we got here? There is a powerful supernatural immortal who used to be my friend, then I discovered he wanted to destroy all mortals because he believed mortals were made up of evil and sin, then we thought he was dead, only for him to attack Gajou, along with several places in Kyushu, then send us to this universe. Tell me, _John,_ how is that not complicated?"

The German Shepherd seemed taken aback, obviously not sure how to reply to that. In fact, he and his friends had lost Sniper.

"Okay, I'm still trying to accept that you're from another universe." _Smith_ said. "But supernatural and immortally beings? What's next? Are you two and your biological sons immortal, too?"

Sniper and Gin exchanged looks.

"Don't tell me you already knew that." The Doberman said.

"Guys, enough." _Gin_ said to his friends. "I know this is difficult to process, I'm still trying to comprehend it myself, but we have our own problems, too." He looked at Sniper and his counterpart. "I'd like to help you, but I can't."

Gin raised a brow. "Problems? What kind of problems?"

 _Gin_ sighed. " _Musashi_ just informed us of this pack called, "The Nomads."

Sniper's eye widened. "The Nomads?"

"You know them?" Gin asked in surprise.

"Not at all." Sniper replied. "But when I was young and still friends with Nikita, I overheard him talking with someone, but I never knew who it was. I didn't hear much, but I swore I heard the other say, "The Nomads."

"Who's Nikita?" _Gin_ asked in confusion.

"The one who sent us here." Gin answered. "If he was talking to someone about something called The Nomads, and you are dealing with a pack called The Nomads, and Nikita has sent us here, then it cannot be a coincidence. Sniper, did you hear anything else?"

The Doberman shook his head. "No, that's all I heard. I asked Nikita who that dog was and what The Nomads were, but he just said it was some old business, something I didn't have to worry about."

"Wait, but if this guy is immortal, then is there a chance that The Nomads are immortal as well?" _Akame_ asked in concern.

Sniper shrugged. "It's a possibility, but is there evidence of immortality? Have you heard these Nomads being immune to mortally means or being able to survive fatal wounds?"

 _Musashi_ shook his head. "Nothing of the sort."

Sniper sighed in relief. "Then they're probably just mortals. Nikita once sent a wolf named Gaia to trick Akame into thinking that Koga was going to attack, and.. well, mostly everyone was poisoned. Nikita didn't think of me and Gin, so he thought they would've died. He has tricked mortals into destroying each other. We could be dealing with something similar."

"And how many times has Nikita succeed?" _Akame_ asked.

Sniper let out a breath. "He's about twenty or so thousand years old. I know he's succeed more than once. Trust me, with age comes experience, and when you have someone as old as him, there's a LOT of experience. What else do you know about these Nomads?"

"They've taken over many territories in the south." _Gin_ stated.

"We can let this slide." Gin said. "Take us with you. Let us help."

 _Gin_ glanced at his friends, who nodded, then he nodded. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

It had not taken that long for all of them to reach the rock fortress known as Gajou. Sniper had been told of the one in his universe by Gin, who described it as best as he could, but Sniper was not expecting it to be so large.

"So, this is Gajou. Bigger than I expected." The Doberman commented.

 _Gin_ nodded, then noticed some of his friends and the Ohu soldiers staring at Sniper. "Give me a minute to prepare everyone. They're gonna have trouble with this."

" _Gin,_ why's Sniper here?" _Kurotora_ asked, glaring at the Doberman.

"It isn't Sniper." _Gin_ objected.

"Who is he? Cause he looks a lot like Sniper. Only he's messed up. The hell happened to him?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. The point is, they're not from this universe. They're from an alternate universe. One where Sniper and I are... mates."

 _Kurotora's_ eye widened. "Okay, there's no way you'd joke like that, so it has to be true. Or I'm dreaming. But I usually know I'm dreaming."

 _Gin_ shook his head. "Believe me, I'm still adjusting. They have an insane story, but I know they're telling the truth. I need you to inform the others."

 _Kurotora_ just nodded. "Okay." And with that, the Kai dog walked over, clearly having trouble with what he just heard.

"Well, he's open-minded like our Kurotora." Sniper commented.

"Alright, we'll discuss this problem as soon as Asher arrives." _Gin_ said.

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened.

"Asher?"

 _Gin_ raised a brow. "Yes. Why, don't you know him?"

"Not personally." Gin stated. "But in our universe, he was the father of a friend who helped us out in America."

"Was his son's name Jerome?" _Gin_ asked.

Sniper nodded. "Yeah. Jerome didn't talk about his father much, since he... passed."

A while later, a few of _Gin's_ allies had arrived, followed by _Kurotora,_ who had just explained to them that Sniper and Gin were from another universe. There was _Moss, Jaguar,_ who seemed to take the whole thing rather well, being careful not to show looks of distaste towards Sniper. They had to remind themselves that he wasn't the same doberman as his counterpart. Then there was Kouzou, who Sniper and Gin, of course, didn't recognize, so the others had assumed that there wasn't a Kouzou in their universe.

Finally, Asher had arrived, along with _Wilson,_ who the others were very happy to see after so long. Eventually, they all walked into the main room of Gajou and sat in a circle.

"Now, you all know why we're here." _Gin_ said sternly. "We must decide what we are going to do about the problem. As the strongest boss dogs in the country, it's our job to put a stop to The Nomads, but first, Sniper should tell you all something. It seems these dogs are connected to someone from his universe."

Everyone seemed surprised, because while they had been informed of Sniper and Gin, they didn't think that The Nomads had anything to do with another universe.

Sniper let out a sigh. "In our universe, I once had a friend. His name is Nikita. He's a Siberian Wolf, but he's also a powerful immortal."

Everyone's eyes widened at this, and they looked at _Gin,_ who nodded.

"He's telling the truth." The Akita confirmed.

"I thought I knew who Nikita was." Sniper continued, and everyone looked at him. "But, I soon discovered his undying hatred for mortally beings, as he believes mortals are sinners, because of all the racism, homophobia, etc. He's wiped out countless mortals, and sometimes, he tricked mortals into destroying each other."

"What exactly does this have to do with The Nomads?" _Moss_ cut him off.

"Well, one night, when I was still friends with him, I overheard him talking to someone, but I didn't know who." Sniper replied. "They had mention, "The Nomads," but when I tried asking Nikita what The Nomads were, he just said it wasn't anything I needed to worry about. But considering what he's done, I believe that canine he had been talking to might have a connection to The Nomads, but anyone else know anything about them?"

Asher nodded. "We do know something. We've sent spies to figure out as much as possible. We know that The Nomads are a cult, and they have three leaders."

"Who are they?" Gin asked.

Asher seemed to find it strange seeing another Gin, but he shook it off. "They go by nicknames instead of their real ones, but we've identified two. Because of the whole cult thing and their disregard for innocent life, they're known as, "The Killer Angels."

Sniper rolled his eyes as he muttered. "Pathetic."

Asher continued. "One of them is Jacim of Hiroshima. He's called "Angel of Wrath."

Musashi frowned. "I know that name. But why?"

Asher sighed. "He used to be a police dog in his home territory. A highly decorated one, too. The humans even threw him a celebration for saving the lives of two children."

"What happened?" _Hakuro_ asked.

Asher shrugged. "No one knows. A couple years ago, for no apparent reason, he just snapped. Killed his entire family, along with 13 of his former comrades before escaping into the mountains. We've been after him since then."

"Well, guess ya found him." _Smith_ said, leaning against the wall.

Asher snorted. "So it seems. But despite how dangerous he is, apparently he's _nothing_ compared to the next guy... at least from what we're hearing. His name is Draven of Osaka. They call him "Angel of Death." He seems to be the grand leader of The Nomads."

"Draven?" _Wilson_ asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

Asher nodded. "One hundred percent."

"Why, _Wilson_?" _Gin_ asked. "Do you know him?"

The collie shook his head. "Not personally. But I know OF him. He was notorious back in the day."

"Indeed." _Ben_ agreed, looking greatly disturbed. "He was your father's main rival, _Gin._ "

Everyone in the room gasped at this.

"Wait, this bastard knew The Boss?" _Kurotora_ asked in shock.

"Oh, yeah." _Ben_ replied. "They hated each other, but killing Akakabuto was Riki's main goal, so they never actually fought. But I guarantee that if he had survived the war, hunting down Draven would've been the next thing he did."

Sniper looked at his mate. "Just so you know, your father didn't have a rival. At least, not one that could actually rival him, or one that lasted long."

Gin nodded. "Good to know."

"What's he look like?" _John_ asked.

 _Ben_ shook his head. "I never met him."

Cross spoke up. "It was rumored that he was a hybrid of some sort. But as soon as we started gathering soldiers to fight Akakabuto, I never heard him mentioned again, not even by Riki."

" _Wilson_?" _Gin_ asked.

The collie shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I know he was infamous on the battlefield for being able to take a hit and keep on fighting. I think he used to be a military dog. That's all I know."

"Who's the third one?" Sniper asked.

"We don't know." Asher admitted. "They call him "Angel of Mercy," but he's much more secretive than the others. No one's ever seen him. We don't know what breed he is."

Sniper sighed. "Well, this just keeps on getting interesting."

Asher nodded. "We only know that he's big and unpredictable. Apparently, they call him Mercy because he lets some of his victims live. There doesn't seem to be any pattern to it at all."

"That's not good." _Akame_ muttered.

 _Gin_ glanced at him. "What, _Akame_?"

"Violence is one thing." It wasn't _Akame_ , instead it was Sniper. "Nikita taught me that unpredictability is a powerful ability. Your opponents have less of a chance of victory if they cannot anticipate your movements. Thus, it seems that Mercy won't be easy to defeat."

 _Gin_ nodded, then faced everyone in the room. "I think we can all agree that these dogs need to be stopped. I know where I stand, and I would like you all with me."

Of course, everyone was gonna stand with him.

 _Gin's_ expression became stern. "Alright. Gather as many males from your packs as you can. We're going to need all the help we can get." He looked at his counterpart and Sniper. "We'll need you both, too."

 _Akame_ nodded. "Immortals will definitely be useful."

Sniper chuckled. "Once again, we're at war. This is the -"

"Fourth time?" Gin cut him off, grinning as he did.

Sniper sighed. "How is it that we've spent over five years fighting and being on the run?"

Gin shrugged. "Well, the life of an absolute immortal is always going to be interesting, in so many ways."

* * *

Sniper sat atop Gajou, enjoying the cool air he felt. As an immortal, he was immune to the cold in the sense that his body could not be frozen. This did not actually remove his ability to feel the cold of the night, which was something he was grateful for. Some immortals cannot feel these things at all, but they're lesser beings.

Thinking of immortals made him sigh as he remembered what it was like before he had discovered Nikita's desire to destroy all mortals. The wolf had seemed so kind, and he still was, but that part of him had been suppressed for a very long time.

"You alright, Sniper?"

The Doberman sighed. It wasn't his mate, but his mate's counterpart. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you." _Gin_ said. "And I don't need to be your mate to know something's bothering you."

"You know, since you're very similar to Gin, I know you well enough to know that you came up here because you couldn't sleep and you were going to attempt to clear your mind." Sniper chuckled at the Akita's surprised expression. "Back in America, when we were on the run from Nikita, we had nights like this. We'd get stressed out, we'd have trouble sleeping. Most of the time, I didn't sleep." He yawned and laid down on his stomach. "So, I assume you're bothered by how your father had a rival?"

 _"Wow. He really does know me. Or the other me." Gin_ thought, then sighed. "Yes. I never pictured him as having a rival."

Sniper shrugged. "Akakabuto could've been considered his rival."

 _Gin_ nodded. "I know, but still. I never thought anyone could rival him."

"You could." _John_ said, climbing up to the top. "All dogs have enemies, _Gin._ Having one means you stood up for something."

 _Gin_ smiled at his friend, then looked at Sniper. "Now it's your turn."

The Doberman let out a breath. "Ain't you a lot like my Gin? Alright, let me tell you both something." Sniper sat up. "Once upon a time, Gin, my Gin, arrived with Ben, and that night, we fell in love. But, at the same time, we were at war with Akakabuto. The day after we got back was the day I knocked Nikita off a cliff, and we were taken away by the current of a river at the bottom. After getting out of the water, I had no choice but to run and keep on running. I ended up on a cargo ship, then in America. But a week after Gin killed Akakabuto, he searched for me, met me in America." He sighed. "Told me he was pregnant with Lector. Then we had Thunder, then Weed. But during their entire lives, we've been running from Nikita, and you won't believe what I did in an effort to get rid of him. We return to Japan, only to find out a pack of semi supernatural immortals have conquered many territories, including Ohu, and now, we're in an entirely different universe, one where I have an evil counterpart, and once again, we barely have a break before we're getting involved in a war with delusional mutts!"

"Sniper, when was the last time you and him weren't at war or on the run?" _Gin_ asked gently.

Sniper sighed. "I don't remember. Honestly, we met during a war, so really, we've never been together without being involved in a war of some sort."

"Jeez. You two need a break." _John_ commented.

"I agree." _Akame_ said as he climbed up. "I'm actually surprised that you two are willing to help us, despite what you two have just went through."

Sniper chuckled. "And I'm surprised you've accepted the truth rather easily. Our version of you, and our friends had trouble for awhile. And we still managed to surprise them."

"What could be more surprising than having two immortal friends, and their three immortals sons?" _Gin_ asked in confusion.

"A lot." Gin said as he climbed up before laying down with Sniper. "We haven't told you everything. And believe me, it'll be difficult to comprehend."

"Hey, is that _Musashi_?" Sniper asked, gesturing towards the Tosa in the distance, speaking to a dog who couldn't be see as he was hiding in the shadows.

"Who the hell is he talking to this late at night?" _John_ asked.

Gin shrugged. "Perhaps one of his troops, but we might as well check it out."

 _Gin, John,_ and _Akame_ climbed down Gajou, boulder to boulder, while Sniper and Gin simply leapt down, landing silently onto the ground. They quickly glanced at the others, who seemed surprised and impressed, then they made their way to _Musashi_ and whoever he was speaking to.

"Hey, _Musashi._ What's going on?" _Gin_ asked his friend.

The Tosa was surprised. "I didn't realize you were awake, _Gin._ Sorry if I woke all of you."

Sniper shrugged. "They were already awake, and Gin and I don't need sleep."

 _Musashi_ nodded. "Okay then. Anyway, I was just getting a progress report down south."

"On The Nomads? Any word?" _Gin_ asked.

"Just one. Hello." The other dog greeted.

"Zach!" _John_ exclaimed.

Sniper raised a brow, and _Gin_ asked.

"Do you have a Zach in your universe?"

"No."

"Who are you?" Zach asked, looking at Gin in confusion.

"Well, he's Gin. From another universe."

Zach raised a brow. "So, it's like... another you. He's the same, right?"

 _Gin_ shrugged. "Mostly. Similar life as me, except he's immortal, and homosexual."

Zach's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Right."

"You'll get used to it." Gin assured. "Our friends did."

"Hey, _Musashi,_ who's Mercy?" Sniper asked. "I know that you and Asher have been working together, and I know he was hiding something when he said he didn't know who Mercy was."

 _Musashi_ and the others looked surprised, though Gin didn't seem as surprised, probably because he knew his mate well.

Eventually, Zach sighed. "There's something I need to tell you all. I won't likely get another chance. The truth is... I'm Mercy."

"WHAT?!" _John_ exclaimed.

"That explains why Mercy's so secretive." Gin said in realization, nodding at Zach which an impressed expression. "You couldn't let your cover be blown."

"Zach, you infiltrated The Nomads?" _Gin_ asked.

The Malamute sighed and nodded. "Yes. I've been one of them for awhile. I was only supposed to be there for a week, but then I became Mercy, one of the commanders, so we had to take advantage of that."

"Do you know why Draven's doing this?" Sniper asked sternly.

Zach shook his head. "It's a need to know basis. He hasn't told us his intentions, but based on everything... I think he really does believe in what he tells The Nomads."

Sniper laughed. "Great. First, we're at war with a monstrosity known as Akakabuto, then we're on the run from Nikita. We get back home, only to go at war with immortals, then we get sent to an alternate universe, where we have to fight against a delusional nut jobs killing in the name of religion. What's next? Are we gonna go against a psychopath from the future?"

Gin nuzzlled him. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

Sniper sighed. "Well, at least you got something."

"I've also come to warn you." Zach said sternly. "Draven knows you all are planning a counter strike, so he's ordered Jacim and a few others to go to Tokobu Valley to kill your mother and your brothers, _Gin._ "

"Why are they targeting his family?" _Musashi_ asked.

"To show that they mean business." Sniper answered with a frown. "Back when I was still friends with Nikita, he told me stories of wars he had and had not been involved in during his twenty thousand years of life. Sometimes, questionable things were done to discourage the enemy, or show them their power."

"We have to stop them." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "We'll go now."

* * *

"But Dad, we wanna help." Thunder whined.

"Thunder, this is something the five of us can handle." Sniper replied.

"But why can't we help?" Weed asked.

Sniper sighed. "Okay, you three will help look after Gajou. Despite your experience, you'll be the best line of defense in case something happens."

"I see some of you both in them." _Akame_ commented. "They have your persistence."

Gin nodded. "We were going to fight against the immortals, and we argued about whether or not we should let them come. In the end, we let them."

Sniper walked up to them. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, that's finished. Again, I'd like to thank Dark Scimiter for letting me use his story. I tried to make some of the things similar to the actual story, but different in a few ways. I'm sure you've all noticed I don't put in as much description as him. I can't, due to lack of experience. Maybe in the future, when I rewrite this in order for it to become better. Anyway, leave a review, tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had begun to rise, but it was still dark as the group made there way to Tokobu Valley. Sniper, Gin, _Gin, Akame,_ and _John_ were nearly there. Zach had wanted to help, but he had to return to Draven so that he wouldn't blow his cover.

They had just arrived to the village, where they saw buildings without any lights on, but it was early in the morning. However, there were several young men heading towards the woods, each of them carrying bags as they prepared for some kind of trip. Gin and _Gin_ instanty knew which one was _Daisuke._ But then something caught their eyes. A group of dogs were following the young men, silently and swiftly each, all of them ready to attack.

"Oh shit. They're already here." Sniper said.

" _Akame._ Go to where my mother is and get her out!" _Gin_ ordered.

The Kishu nodded before running off and disappearing from sight while the others went to follow the group of Nomads.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four of them had been pursuing The Nomads before they went around a corner, and they stopped at an intersection the moment they had lost sight of both _Daisuke_ and his pursuers. Sniper inhaled deeply, trying to pick the scent of either.

"Anything?" _Gin_ asked urgently.

Sniper shook his head. "No. We may have to spilt up in order to find them."

"Mister! Hey, mister!'

The four of them looked to see a young dalmatian pup, only a few months old, standing a few feet away from them. The little guy had a fearful expression, but Sniper seemed to find it rather suspicious.

"Not now, kid." _John_ said rudely. "We're busy."

"But there's a human!" The pup yelled. "In the junkyard! A bunch of dogs jumped on him and dragged him inside! I think he's hurt!"

Sniper stepped forward. "Show us."

The pup nodded and lead them into the junkyard. Gin glanced at his mate, who he could tell felt suspicious, and Sniper wasn't usually wrong. After all, hyper instincts are the most advanced form of instincts. One with such an ability does not get deceived easily. However, Gin didn't get to think much of it before they were knocked down, right as both his and Sniper's predicted an attack, but it was too late. They were already pinned down by several dogs, forcing their weight on them in order for them to be immobile. Then they noticed a figure, a Norwegian Elkhound, standing on top of a pile of wrecked cars, and the Dalmatian pup at his feet.

"Thank you, Hinata." He said, his voice gentle. "You may go now."

The pup pouted. "But you said I'd get a reward!"

Sniper and Gin could tell by the Elkhound's smile that something bad was about to happen.

"Well, I did, didn't I?" He chuckled. "Alright. Turn around and close your eyes."

"Why?" Hinata asked in confusion.

The Elkhound just smiled. "Well, it's a surprise."

The pup nodded excitedly before doing as he was told, his tail wagging happily as he waited for the reward he'd receive.

The Elkhound grinned at the four. "Watch this. This is my favorite part." Reaching behind him, he grabbed what looked like an old, rusted machete before swinging it as hard as he could across the pup's neck, decapitating him as blood splattered across the wrecks.

Sniper and Gin could only watch in horror while _Gin_ and _John_ growled. It wasn't long before they did the same, only their growls seemed more aggressive.

"You're Jacim, aren't you? We know you're not Draven or Mercy." Sniper said.

Jacim chuckled. "Well, I don't believe we know you. And two Gins? I didn't know _Gin_ had a twin."

"How dare you bring this fight to my home!" _Gin_ shouted furiously. "And using that poor kid!"

"How could you?" Sniper demanded. "A disgrace, how could you kill your own family? Did they mean nothing to you?!"

For a moment, the Doberman saw a look of despair in Jacim's eyes, but the Elkhound growled.

"You don't know anything!" He snapped. "I loved my family! But... it's a cruel world! I've protected so many people, but they're all freeloaders! Never did any of them return the favor. They want everything, they expect to have everything!"

"Why do I feel like that's not honesty?" Gin asked suspiciously. "Why do I feel like that's not the truth? You're hiding something."

Jacim just ignored them, despite their words seeming to have some effect on him. "Kill them."

Before The Nomads could try, the four of them pushed up with all their strength, sending them flying. A dog leapt at Sniper, only for the Doberman to headbutt him so hard a loud crack was head as the Nomad landed on the ground, dead. Two charged at Gin, but the Akita grabbed one by the throat, biting down hard and tearing it out as he swung the dog into the other.

 _Gin_ slashed one in the face, then dodged a bite from another as he grabbed onto one and slammed him into the others. _John_ slashed around like a mad dog, severely wounding his opponents whenever they tried to attack him. However, they all noticed when Sniper went ballistic. He bit down on the skull of one dog and crushed it instantly, then swung him into another, sending them flying into one of the wrecks. A few more charged at him, but he slashed at a Nomad, slashing across his face, chest, and throat. The Doberman slashed another in the face, this time tearing a eye out from its socket, making him scream in pain as Sniper punched one in the chest hard enough to break a few ribs as he went flying. Finally, he tackled the last one before grabbing his shoulders and slamming his head into the ground repeatedly, several loud cracks being heard as blood stained the ground.

Jacim snarled and tackled Gin, pinning him down before tearing his throat out, except... Gin didn't die. Instead, the Akita kicked the Elkhound with his back legs, sending him flying into a wreck as his wound healed instantly. _John_ went over to kill the Nomad Commander, only to be stopped by Sniper.

"Wait." He said. "I need to know."

The Doberman stood over the Elkhound, who looked dumbfounded by how Gin was still alive.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Sniper asked knowingly.

Jacim was panting lightly, then he hung his head. "I loved them so much. I was... working late on an investigation. I came home, and a few of my comrades had come to visit. But when I got there... all I found were bodies." Tears streamed down his face. "I searched for their killer, but I found nothing. There wasn't any evidence, despite how ruined the house had seemed."

"Why did you join Draven?" Gin asked.

Jacim looked up at him. "I was broken, and alone. And then he came. Not Draven, but Hati... at least, that's what he wanted me to call him, for now."

"Hati?" Sniper asked in surprise. "You mean the wolf god."

Jacim nodded. "I don't know if he was a god or not, but he wore this armor, this suit. Looked like something from the future." The Elkhound sighed. "He said he was trapped somewhere, but he had managed to create a way out, if certain conditions were met."

"You mean killing all those dogs?" _John_ asked furiously.

Jacim glared at him. "You think I wanted to? He offered to bring me back my family, but I know they wouldn't forgive me if I killed. But... he had said he would bring them back, and kill them... over and over. So, yeah, I was willing to kill for them. What the fuck would you have done?!"

 _John_ was surprised and clearly couldn't argue.

"Who is he?" Sniper asked. "What is he?"

Jacim shook his head. "I don't know, but... he's not a total liar. He's demonstrated his ability to resurrect a couple of times."

Sniper nodded. "If you tell us everything you know, we'll see to it that he doesn't hurt your family."

"What can you do?" Jacim asked. "He's probably an actual god!"

"Maybe." Gin said. "But we're immortals, and we've fought against another who held great power. Trust us, we can help your family."

Jacim seemed hesitant for a moment, but he didn't want to kill any more innocent dogs, and if there was a chance, he had to take it. "Okay."

* * *

The sun had risen and it was now the afternoon. A lot of the Ohu soldiers were awake and around Gajou. Sniper, Gin, _Gin_ , _John_ , _Akame_ , and Jacim walked over to the others.

"Guys, what's the word?" _Kurotora_ asked as he walked over.

"War." Sniper answered. "And it seems it's worse than we thought."

 _Kurotora_ snorted. "You're telling me. You're not the only ones with developments. Messengers started showing up earlier today while you all were gone. They're coming from all over the damn place, Saitama, Niigata, Hiroshima, even as far south as Nagasaki. All of them are saying that they're under attack or that they've had invaders."

Jacim sighed. "It's part of Draven's plan. Or, well, Hati's."

"Then that means we're running out of time." _Gin_ said. "Lets get back to base and stop this before it gets even more chaotic."

They all continued their way to Gajou, where they could see several of their comrades already waiting for them. Among them were _Kisaragi_ and Asher, who were waiting just outside the entrance of Gajou.

"Have you been informed on what's going on, _Gin?_ " _Kisaragi_ asked.

The Akita nodded. "Yeah, but it's even worse than we thought. Draven may be the grand leader, but someone else is calling the shots. A supernatural being, it seems."

 _Kisaragi's_ eyes widened. "Shit. I'm not sure how we can deal with that."

"Don't worry, we can." Sniper assured. "We'll explain the rest later. Right now, we need to organize a counter offensive. It's time we stop putting a hold on attacking."

 _Kisaragi_ nodded and ran off, Asher did the same and the two ran in different directions as they went to gather the soldiers and the leaders.

Sniper sighed. "I'll be back. I'm gonna lay down for a while." The Doberman walked into Gajou, not looking back while the others watched him go.

Gin sighed. "Not again."

 _Akame_ raised a brow. "What is it?"

"He's stressed out. Not sure about what, but I can tell." Gin replied.

* * *

Sniper sighed as he lied down on his side, his eyes still open as he just stared at the wall. The Doberman lifted his foreleg up and noticed a wound that had already close up. Only a scar remained, but despite his weakened state, the scars would fade away as he regenerated. Just not as fast as before.

"This life is too _interesting_ sometimes." He said tiredly as he laid his leg back down while he began thinking about everything he and Gin had been through. He smiled softly when he remembered the day they met, over five years ago. Gin was young, adorable, beautiful, and, of course, the Akita still was all of those things. After so long, Sniper's life had seemed to get better when he and Gin fell in love. They've been together, had three beautiful children together, but they had to deal with Akakabuto, Nikita, and now this Hati. Life was great sometimes, but it was also stressful.

"You okay, love?"

Sniper smiled softly as he felt Gin laid down on him. "I'm fine. Just... having one of _those_ moments."

Gin licked his cheek. "Remember when Thunder was born, and he was scared of the dark?"

Sniper chuckled. "Oh, how could I forget? He always whimpered and tried to hide in our fur. He's so cute when he's scared."

Gin nodded. "It took time until he got over his fear, but he still slept close to us, or Lector."

Sniper smiled. "Let's get ready."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about The Nomads?" _Kisaragi_ asked.

"Well, as long as this ritual isn't complete, Hati cannot be freed." Sniper explained.

"Jacim, what exactly has to be done to complete the ritual?" Gin asked.

The Elkhound shrugged. "Hati only told Draven what had to be done. I just know that it involves a lot of death."

"Doesn't matter. As long as we stop Draven, he won't be able to complete the ritual." Sniper said. "We already know where they're going to be. Zach had already told us."

Jacim nodded. "I gotta return to Draven before he suspects anything. I've been gone long enough." He began walking off, but he stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Before I go, you all should know that Draven lost his ability to feel. He's immune to pain." And with that, he had disappeared into the forest.

"Well, that would explain how he's able to take any hit." _Wilson_ said.

"This won't be easy." Gin said. "If Draven can't feel pain, then he won't be defeated easily."

"We can do this." Sniper assured. "We'll give them everything we got."

* * *

It seemed like a good battlefield. The forest in front of them, between the rocky cliffs and winding river. This would no doubt be where they'd fight against The Nomads. Jacim and Mercy would help in any way they could, but it would be limited as they couldn't blow their cover, especially when they still didn't have enough information about how the ritual would be done.

"You know, it's actually been awhile since we fought in a war." Sniper stated, referring to himself and Gin.

The Akita nodded. "It feels strange to fight after this long."

"What do you call what happened at the junkyard?" _John_ asked.

Gin shrugged. "It just didn't feel the same."

He was interrupted when a howl was heard. It obviously belonged to a strong dog, most likely Jacim. Another was heard, this time coming from the forest. And then a third was heard, coming from the river. It wasn't long before they realized what was going on.

" _John_ , you, _Smith,_ and _Moss_ take the river." _Gin_ ordered. "If Draven has spilt up his troops, given the terrain, that has to be where Zach is!"

The German Shepherd nodded before he, _Smith_ and _Moss_ led their troops to the river as _Gin_ looked towards the cliffs.

" _Kisaragi,_ take your brothers and _Wilson_ and Kouzou to the cliffs. Chances are, that's where you'll find Jacim."

The Husky nodded and gestured towards his troops to follow him before leading both his and Kouzou's pack to the cliffs.

"We'll fight in the forest." _Gin_ said as he turned to everyone that remained. "It's time we meet Draven of Osaka."

"Are you sure this is where Draven will be, _Gin?_ " Asher asked.

"Cult leaders are narcissists." Akame stated. "They want all eyes on them. If I were Draven, I'd come right down the middle."

Just after he said that, The Nomads finally showed themselves. They charged at the Ohu soldiers, all of them howling battle cries. However, the Ohu soldiers didn't charge back as they stared in shock.

"Oh shit." Sniper cursed. "Not this tactic!"

The charging Nomads weren't adults, but children. Pups younger than a year old, some were as young as Weed!

"Oh, God, what are we gonna do?" _Kurotora_ asked.

Sniper growled. "The pups will hardly fight at all. It's the adults you should worry about."

Like the Doberman had expected, the real soldiers came charging towards them.

"Let's do this!" Gin shouted before they all did a countercharge.

It wasn't long before both sides had clashed before the fight began. It was intense. Blood splattered across the ground as soon as the battle had begun. Sniper headbutted a Nomad that tried to bite him, using his metal plate to break the other's nose before he ducked as another went to bite him, but the Doberman shot up, grabbing the other Nomad by his throat. He swung him several meters away, slicing the Nomad's throat with his fangs as he did.

 _Akame_ moved to the side and grabbed one by his hind leg before swinging him into three other Nomads, and there skulls collided before they fell onto their sides, unconscious.

Gin leapt over one and bit down on his skull before swinging him over as he landed, sending the Nomad into another. The Akita ducked when one slashed at him and he slashed back, slicing his left eye before he screamed in pain.

 _Gin_ ducked before shooting his head up to slash the Nomad with his fangs. But he missed and the Nomad landed on him, knocking him on his back as the other flew forward. The Akita felt something go down his throat as he swallowed whatever it was before getting up just as Jacim came over. _Gin_ looked at the fallen Nomad, and his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw the dog gripping his groin, which was bleeding rapidly as he screamed in pain.

"Oh, God."

"What is it?" Jacim asked as the others came over.

 _Gin_ looked at them. "I- he knocked me down, and I accidentally bit something off, and I ended up swallowing them."

They looked at the fallen Nomad and their eyes widened when they realized that _Gin_ had eaten the dog's testicles.

"Um, you'll be fine." Asher assured.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." _Gin_ realized something. "Wait, if you're here, then where's Draven?"

"He's on the cliffs." Jacim answered.

Sniper's eye widened. "Shit, this was a trap!"

"We have to warn Kisaragi!" Gin exclaimed.

" _Kurotora, Hakuro,_ take over for us." _Gin_ ordered. "We'll go after Draven."

The two nodded as the others ran towards the cliffs, jumping from rock to rock as they did. It wasn't long before they all came to a stop as their eyes widened in horror. All around were the bodies of dozens of their allies, both from Mutsu and Saitama. Wilson was laying on his side, and judging from his expression, he was dazed. Kouzou laid nearby, his hind leg clearly out of place considering the way it was sticking out. But then they saw the true carnage when they followed the sound of _Kisaragi's_ sobs. The heavily wounded leader held the body of _Uzuki,_ whose throat had been torn out to the bone. Nearby laid the body of _Hazuki,_ who had been horribly mutilated. And _Minazuki..._ the youngest of the brother's looked traumatized. He was whimpering in pain and fear as he laid curled up in a ball, crying softly,

"Holy shit." Sniper muttered. "This guy's out of his fucking mind."

"What the hell happened?" _Gin_ demanded in a weak and devastated tone.

" _Gin..._ " _Wilson_ got up and walked over, struggling to keep his balance. "Draven really can't feel pain. We did everything we could, but nothing could slow him down. And he hasn't completely lost his ability to feel." The collie gestured towards _Minazuki,_ and they immediately realized what had been done to him.

"I don't understand." _Akame_ said. "Why was he even here? And leaving his troops to die like that?"

"It must be part of the ritual." Gin suggested, having a very difficult time keeping the pain out of his tone. "And... either he did _that_ for pleasure, or it was also part of the ritual. Maybe both."

"We have to regroup." _Gin_ said. "Get _Kurotora, Hakuro,_ and the others down there and fall back to the outskirts of the forest. I'll deal with things up here."

* * *

Zach watched as _John, Jaguar, Moss,_ and _Smith_ fought against his Nomad subordinates. The Malamute wanted to help, but he couldn't risk blowing his cover. There wasn't much he could do, but he had faith in his friends, especially _John._ The German Shepherd refused to fall as he continued to fight.

A whooshing sound was heard before he immediately whirled around. It was as if someone was near him, but he didn't see anyone. His instincts told him something was off, but he returned his gaze to the fight in time to see the Nomads fall to the ground, dead.

"What the hell?" _John_ asked in confusion as he cautiously moved towards one of the bodies and nudged it with his paw. The body remained motionless, meaning they were all really dead.

Footsteps were heard and Zach turned around to see something that made his eyes widened, and the others did the same when they saw what he was looking at. Standing in front of Zach was a canine wearing some type of armor or suit that appeared to be from the future.

"Who the hell are you?" The Malamute demanded as his friends stood by his side.

The armored canine spoke with an unnaturally deep and distorted voice. "I am the future, Mastermind."

Zach's eyes widened. "You know about Mastermind?"

The armored canine chuckled. "I know everything about you, and your friends." He stepped forward and the Ohu soldiers got into a fighting stance. "You may have been a mastermind, but you are... unworthy of the name "Mastermind." And you cannot defeat me."

It seemed like the armored canine was about to attack, but he looked to his right and saw the others running over.

"Absolute immortals." He said as Sniper and Gin ran over. "You two do not belong in this universe."

"Hati." Jacim whispered in shock and horror.

"You turned on me." Hati said menacingly. "No matter. The ritual is nearly complete, and soon, I'll have my freedom again!" And with that, he disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I bet you all weren't expecting that, huh? So, I've been getting that error again, but I can't be the only one. I heard others experienced the same thing, but I could only find them on yahoo answers, and those were years ago. Can anyone please tell me how often these errors tend to occur? Anyway, I'll work on this story, as well as my new story, "The Phantom of The Grand Diamond." Please, leave a review, cause only VampireBond leaves a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't understand." Asher said. "You said that Hati was trapped. How could he show up?"

Sniper shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't completely here. My guess is that it was some sort of projection ability, or he's gotten so strong that he can come out from wherever he's trapped, but only for a brief amount of time. His power may even be limited."

"We have to stop Draven before he completes the ritual." Gin said sternly. "If Hati gets out, who knows how much damage he'll be able to cause."

Sniper nodded. "Draven still has more to do. Since it's a ritual, he needs to do things at the right time."

"I figured it out."

Everyone looked to see Zach walk over.

"I wasn't sure at first, but when I heard that is was Hati, it finally made sense."

"What made sense?" _Gin_ asked.

"Okay. After he gave up being a military dog, he was taken in, trained and mentored... by _Gaia._ " Zach stated, and everyone who fought against _Gaia_ let out a gasp. "You remember him, I take it."

Everyone nodded, but Kouzou and Asher both looked confused.

"Who's _Gaia_?" The German Shepherd asked.

"He was a warlord and leader of a pack called "The Soldiers of The Empire." _Akame_ answered. "We fought them several years ago."

"So, the Gaia here is evil, too?" Sniper snorted. "Great."

"The Gaia in your universe wasn't evil?" _Gin_ asked, sounding very surprise while everyone else stared wide eyed.

Gin nodded. "He fought against us, but he was forced by Nikita after his empire was wiped out."

"How'd they get wiped out?" _John_ asked.

"Nikita." Sniper answered casually.

"He wiped out an entire empire on his own?" _Akame_ asked in shock.

"Like I said, Nikita was, well, is a powerful immortal." Sniper reminded. "He's annihilated armies before. Mortal and immortal."

Zach continued. "Anyway, Draven believes in one of the stories he heard when he was with The Empire. The Trials of Kaito."

Sniper sighed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"You know the story, too?" Zach asked in surprise.

Sniper nodded. "Not the way you think. You have the story where Hati took everything from Kaito. Kaito doesn't know Hati did it, and Hati comes to him and says that if he kills in his name, he'll give him back everything he had lost. What really happened is Kaito was a strong wolf who was betrayed by Vladimir, who killed him, his pack, including his second son, Regi, then he was killed by Kaito's son."

Gin's eyes widened. "You mean...?"

"What? What is it?" _Gin_ asked.

Sniper looked at him. "Kaito... was Nikita's father." Everyone gasped and the Doberman continued. "When Nikita lost everything, he came to the conclusion that all mortals were evil and vowed to _purify_ the omniverse. Vengeance is power, and when good and evil applies to you, which it doesn't to absolute immortals, it's possible to lose control. Nikita... became someone else." Sniper chuckled bitterly. "He used to tell me that "The Trials of Kaito" is what really happened before he trusted me enough to tell me the truth."

"That explains the connection with The Nomads." _Akame_ realized. "Nikita must've been speaking to Hati."

Sniper nodded. "What Kaito did in the story, that's the ritual. That's how it's supposed to be done."

"Exactly."

Everyone looked to see Jacim, staring at them with a blank expression. But when he had spoke, he sounded exactly like Hati.

"Hati?" Sniper whispered. "You're controlling him?"

Hati snorted. "Not really. I'm just speaking through him as I cannot appear at the moment." Jacim's eyes moved as Hati looked at everyone. "Foolish mortals. Standing before a god like you can defeat him?"

 _Gin_ growled as he stepped froward. "You're no god."

Hati scoffed. "And yet you believe in all those pitiful false gods? Besides, there's a lot of deities that are actually weak. True, I'm not a god. But I have the might of one."

"How do you know so much about us?" _Akame_ demanded.

"I know _everything_ about you all." Hati looked around. "All of you. I know your fates, I know your destinies. I know you well enough to defeat you." He glanced at Zach. "You wanna know something? In an alternate timeline, Draven's counterpart killed you. _John_ and everyone else left you to die, Zach. It is because of my intervention, and the help of our absolute immortal friends that you will not learn why death is actually one of the worse fates of all. Those that know this would rather suffer in Hell than die, because death leads to becoming nothing. But then again, sometimes people end up as nothing when they're alive. Like you."

"Really?" Zach stepped forward. "And what exactly makes me nothing?"

"When you were Mastermind, you had meaning, but when Ohu came along, you decided to change. And now look at you. A fighting dog?" Hati scoffed as he glanced at the Malamute's scars. "You know, scars aren't proof of strength. They're proof of weakness. How easy it is for you to die."

"Who are you?" Zach demanded.

Hati grinned. "I am the future, Mastermind. You should be grateful. It is because of me that you still live. But... I'll take my leave. I wouldn't recommend going back to Draven. I've informed him that you both were spies."

Jacim gasped as Hati left and he looked at everything. "Oh, God. You all saw that, right?"

"This is insane." _Kurotora_ commented. "The whole damn thing. It's fucking insane."

"It seems we've underestimated Hati." Sniper sighed. "Draven only needs to wait for the eclipse tonight in order to complete the ritual."

"We're running out of time." Gin said worriedly. "We won't get around this one easily."

"We got around Nikita, we can get around Hati." Sniper assured.

Gin gave him the look. "I still think you went to far."

Sniper groaned in annoyance. "Ah, just great."

"What did he do?" _Gin_ asked.

"Soulnova." Gin answered. "Detonation of the soul. As absolute immortals, we have infinity souls. Our souls can sustain an infinite amount of damage, but the damage weakened Sniper, slowing down his regeneration to where he pretty much has accelerated healing."

Everyone looked at the Doberman wide eyed.

"You BLEW up your SOUL?!" _John_ exclaimed, just like John had.

"That is completely insane." _Akame_ said.

Sniper shook his head as he sighed. "Let's focus on the real problem here. If we can't stop Draven, then we'll have to fight Hati, and that's gonna be like fighting Nikita all over again."

"I'm afraid you're too late!"

Everyone looked up at the top of Gajou to see Draven standing there.

"YOU!" _Kisaragi_ shouted furiously, wanting to make Draven pay for what he did to his brothers.

"The ritual doesn't need to be complete. I had a helping hand from good old Nikita." Draven laughed. "With the power he gave me, and the fact that the ritual was nearly complete, I have what I need to escape."

"What are you talking about?" _Gin_ demanded.

"You did all this to release Hati to he'd give you back your ability to feel!" Zach yelled.

Draven chuckled. "Well, I had not lost my ability to feel. I simply have pain suppression. Besides, this is not the real me."

Sniper's eye widened. "Oh, my God. Draven isn't working for Hati. He is Hati!"

The hybrid on Gajou soon disappeared, then a portal opened up in front of everyone. Out came Hati, or, well, Draven, in his armor. The armored canine crawled out before the portal disappeared, and he shouted into the sky.

"I'm free!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Quite the twist, huh? I had originally intended for that to happen differently, but I'll make up for it. There's still a few surprises left. Anyway, leave a review of what you think. I may not be able to update was frequently, considering how I'm also working on my new story "The Phantom of The Grand Diamond."**


	10. Chapter 10

Sniper and Gin stood in between the Ohu soldiers and Draven, not sure what to do. They had not expected Hati, or, well, Draven to be free.

"Finally." Draven said in his distorted voice. "After millenniums of being trapped in Paradox, I'm free."

"Who are you? Who are you really?" Sniper demanded.

Draven chuckled. "Why, I'm the future. Today was actually the first time you both met me, but uh... I've known you two for a VERY long time."

"So we've met in the future." Gin said.

'Yes." Draven said. "About a couple years from now."

Zach stepped forward. "What do you want?"

"Everything!" Draven snapped. "In the future, you all, except for the true Sniper and Gin, tried to rob me of my power! My greatness!"

"There's nothing great about you!" _Gin_ shouted furiously. "You are a disgrace!"

"You know nothing, _Gin_!" Draven shouted back. "I'm am more than you'll ever be. Now, it seems fit that I make my leave." A portal opened behind him, and he turned around before running through it with supernatural speed.

Right after Draven left, Sniper and Gin were soon surrounded by lightning, and they disappeared.

* * *

In front of Gajou, a ball of lightning appeared before disappearing, leaving behind Sniper, Gin, Lector, Thunder, and Weed.

"The hell...?" Sniper asked as he looked around.

"Guys!"

They all looked to see John running over with some of their friends.

"John?" Gin looked skeptical. "Are you... are John?"

The German Shepherd raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Gin immediately pulled his friend into a hug, and Sniper joined in. John looked surprise and he awkwardly returned the embrace a moment later.

"Anyway, where have you all been?" John asked after they pulled away.

Gin chuckled. "A different dimension."

John's eyes widened. "Like... another universe?"

Sniper chuckled. "Yep."

Akame shook his head as he grinned. "How is it that you still manage to surprise us?"

Everyone had a good laugh over this before most of them went back to what they were doing.

"So, what was it like?" John asked curiously.

Gin chuckled. "Well, it was an alternate universe, and we met some of our counterparts. Most of them were just like us, though their were some differences between me and _Gin._ "

"What about my counterpart?" Akame asked interestedly.

"Well, he was just like you." Sniper answered.

"So was yours, John." Gin added.

Sniper nodded. "Yeah, they're both arrogant, annoying, and stupid."

"Hey!" John yelled, looking offended.

Gin shook his head. "Well, it's great to be back home. It was weird talking to my counterpart."

"So, what else happened on this journey of yours?" Akame asked curiously.

"Well, we encountered a psychopath from the future." Sniper stated.

Akame chuckled. "Now that's not something you see everyday."

Sniper grinned. "Unless you're us."

* * *

Later that night, Sniper and Gin were resting in the largest room in Gajou, along with their sons. This was the room Gin had before he left to find his mate all those years ago.

"You okay, Gin?" Sniper asked in concern when he noticed his mate's expression.

Gin sighed. "Do you think the others will be okay? I mean, our friends in that other universe?"

Sniper licked his cheek. "They'll be fine. Like Nikita, Draven's off the grid, so we don't have to worry about him for now. And when he returns, we'll find a way to help them."

Gin snuggled into his mate's fur, able to relax more easily after being assured that their friends would be okay. "I love you."

Sniper smiled and nuzzled him. "I love you, too."

And with that, the two went to sleep after an insane day.


	11. Chapter 11

Sniper and Gin were walking together around Ohu, finally able to enjoy themselves without the stress of a war or being on the run. It wasn't much, just a morning walk that they did together. But they enjoyed each other's company, and that was enough for them.

Gin nuzzled his mate. "I love you, Sniper."

Sniper smiled and nuzzled him back. "I love you, too, Gin."

It had been nearly three weeks since they had returned from that alternate universe and they had adjusted to life in Ohu. After so long, they finally had some peace. Something they didn't exactly have during the time they had been together.

"Three weeks, no war, no running from anything." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "I know. It's hard to believe really."

"Lets go back. See how the boys are doing."

* * *

Back at Gajou, Thunder was hanging out with John. The German Shepherd had really taken a liking to the Doberman ever since they met, and he's even gotten permission from Gin to personally train Thunder. He'd show Thunder some of his moves, teach him a few things, and they'd talk. John had found Thunder to be adorable, even when he wasn't trying. To him, Thunder was such a cute little doberman, one that he wanted to cuddle.

Not only that, but Thunder had developed a crush on John. To him, John was handsome, strong, perfect. Thunder wanted to be with John, but he didn't think that John was gay.

"You okay, boy?" John asked, noticing the Doberman's expression.

Thunder snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

John nodded. "Okay, you seemed a little distracted there."

"I, um, I saw something I liked." Thunder said, beginning to blush. _"Why'd I say that?"_

John smirked. "Really? And what was it that you liked?"

Thunder was silent, not sure what to say. "Well, I, um, I..."

John grinned. "Ah, the little boy's in love. Who is she? Or is it a he?"

Thunder's eyes widened. "Um, it's... a he?"

John chuckled. "Just like your parents. Well, who is he?"

"Uh, that doesn't matter." Thunder said, trying to avoid answering. He wasn't sure if he could keep himself from telling John that he liked him, but he had to try.

However, John wasn't gonna give up that easily. "Come on, tell me who it is. Or should I be the one to ask you out?"

Thunder's eyes widened. "How'd you -"

"Know that you have a crush on me?" John smirked. "At first, I hadn't noticed, but the way you looked at me, and the fact that you enjoy spending so much time with me... well, I was going to find out sooner or later."

Thunder sighed. "John, I-"

"Thunder." The German Shepherd cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. I'll take you to a nice spot where we can have dinner. I think I can get Hidetoshi to make us some spaghetti."

The Doberman's eyes widened. "You mean, like a date?"

John smirked and licked Thunder's cheek, surprising him. "Yes. I'll be back. I gotta get everything ready." And with that, the German Shepherd ran off to prepare for the night.

Thunder just stood there, wondering what just happened.

"Thunder!"

The young Doberman looked to see his parents walking over.

"Where are your brothers, Thunder?" Gin asked.

"Uh... I think Lector and Weed are playing hide and seek in Gajou." Thunder replied.

"Son, why are you blushing?" Sniper asked when he noticed how red his son's cheeks were.

Thunder's eyes widened, not sure how to tell them, but he had to, so he sighed. "I'm going on a date tonight."

His parents stared at him wide eyed.

"A date?" Gin asked in shock. "You're going on a date?"

Thunder nodded. "Yes, Mom."

Gin eventually smiled. "Well, who's the lucky guy?"

Thunder glanced at his father nervously, then replied. "John."

Gin's smile went away as Sniper's jaw hung, both of them wide eyed.

"You're... going on a date... with John?" Sniper asked.

Thunder couldn't tell what his father was feeling, cause he looked so shocked and all, but he nodded. "Yeah."

Sniper didn't say anything. Instead, he fainted, falling on his side before he lost consciousness.

Gin looked down at his mate and sighed. "Not again."

"Mom, is Dad upset?" Thunder asked nervously.

Gin shook his head. "Of course not, son. He's just a bit overwhelmed."

Akame came walking over. "Gin, there you are -" He stopped when he saw Sniper laying on the ground. "Uh, what's wrong with him?"

Gin sighed. "Thunder's going on a date with John."

Akame's eyes widened. "Whoa. Yeah, Sniper's really gonna give John _the talk_ on this one."

* * *

Later that day, Thunder and John where getting ready when Sniper and Gin walked over.

"Oh, Thunder, you look so beautiful." Gin said as he began grooming him a bit.

Thunder tried to move away. "Mom! I'm not a pup anymore! I don't need to be groomed."

Sniper chuckled. "You're our son, so you'll always be our pup." The Doberman looked over at John. "Now, John, you know how much I love Thunder, right?"

The German Shepherd nodded as he became nervous for the first time in a long time. "Yes."

"Good." Sniper gave him an intimidating gaze as he spoke sternly. "I'm willing to let him go on this date, but if you hurt my sweet little pup, even in the slightest way possible, I won't hesitate to tear off your balls and make you eat them."

John's eyes widened, and he covered his two orbs with his paws, as if he was trying to protect them. "I promise, I won't hurt Thunder."

Sniper nodded. "Good." Then he smiled as he glanced at Thunder. "Now, you two have fun."

* * *

"God, I never knew your father could be THAT terrifying." John commented as they walked to the spot.

Thunder chuckled. "Maybe he didn't actually mean it."

John scoffed. "With a look like that, how could he not mean it?"

"Well, he's lied before." Thunder stated. "He's just overprotective like that."

John sighed. "Up until now, I haven't been afraid of anything. Now, I'm scared of pissing him off."

Thunder nuzzled him. "Let's just enjoy tonight."

John smiled. _"Damn. He's just so adorable."_

It only took a little while longer for them to reach the spot. It was in a field near a beautiful sakura tree, and John had placed a picnic blanket. On it was a plate of fleshly made spaghetti, with several larges meatballs. How John had gotten it here before it could get cold, Thunder just didn't understand, but he shrugged it off as they sat across from each other.

"So, what do you usually do in Ohu?" Thunder asked curiously.

John shrugged. "Hunting, keeping everyone in line, whenever I get to rest, I'll usually go here or some other place. Get some peace and quiet."

Thunder chuckled. "Dad says you're short-tempered and annoying."

John rolled his eyes. "No surprise there. Never liked me then, doesn't like me now. I'm honestly surprised he let us go on this date."

Thunder shrugged as he bent his neck down before picking up a meatball and swallowing it. "Well, Mom probably talked him into this, reluctantly. When I told him it was you, his smile went away and Dad fainted."

John laughed. "Yeah, I heard he did that when he found out he was gonna be a father. I think he's scared that he'll become a grandfather."

Thunder nodded. "Yeah, he's probably afraid of something like that happening."

John got a meatball before eating it. "Well, I guess that's how parents usually are. Protective of their children."

The two got a noodle and began sucking it in. As they sucked in the noodles, they soon realized it was one noodle before they ended up kissing as their lips pressed together. They pulled away, Thunder blushing a bit as John smirked, and he pulled the Doberman into his arms.

"I'm gonna enjoy tonight."

They finished their dinner and laid down on the blanket together, with Thunder in John's arms as they cuddled. Thunder buried his head into John's chest as the German Shepherd nuzzled him. The Doberman snuggled against him as they laid together. The two looked up at the stars, enjoying the view above them.

"So beautiful." Thunder whispered.

John smirked and licked his cheek. "Not as beautiful as you."

Thunder blushed a bit. "I love you, John."

John kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Thunder."


	12. Chapter 12

In the forest of Ohu, Sniper looked around before taking off his metal plate. The Doberman walked up to the river and looked down at his reflection. Looking at the right side of his face, he saw that there was still some damage, but the burns were almost completely healed. His eye still looked like he shouldn't be able to see out of it, but the damage wasn't as bad as before, since it was now a lighter shade of grey. Not to mention, the rest of the wounds were close to looking like undamaged skin, and the area was now about as smooth as it used to be. Even his right ear had pretty much grown back, except it didn't have any fur at the moment.

His ear perked up when he heard someone walking up to him, but he didn't bother putting his plate back on. He already knew who it was, his mate, Gin, who was obviously concerned.

"You alright, love?"

Sniper sighed. "I'm fine, Gin."

The Akita knew it wasn't true and leaned on his mate's side before licking the wound. "You know, I never did care about any gruesome scars you might carry. I could always see beauty in them, especially when it's you."

Sniper smiled softly and pulled Gin into his arms. "You're the one that's perfect. How is it that I lived without you?"

Gin nuzzled him. "Well, you had other people that care about you besides me. There was Shiro, Moss, Bill, Takahiro... Nikita."

Sniper nodded. "Yeah, he's been there for me." The Doberman sighed. "Gin... there's something I need to tell you."

Gin raised a brow and became concerned again. "What is it?"

Sniper hung his head. "You know how Nikita and I used to be close?"

Gin nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Sniper sighed. "Well, we were closer than you think. We were... together."

Gin's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Gin, I wanted to." Sniper said sincerely. "But with everything that's happened, the war, being on the run, the immortals, and that alternate universe, I just never had the chance."

"But what about before that? Right before we went out on our mission? You could've said something!" Gin yelled, sounding hurt.

Sniper shook his head. "No, Gin, please. I swear, I did not want to hurt you. I was going to tell you, believe me, I was. You know I love you."

Gin looked away. "But you didn't tell me."

Sniper sighed and pulled Gin into him, holding him tightly. "Remember when we had fallen in love? Remember when we kissed? You know it was true. You know I'll always love you."

Gin didn't say anything as he buried his head into Sniper's chest. "I love you."

Sniper licked his forehead soothingly. "I love you, too. And I will always be with you."

Gin buried his head deeper into Sniper's chest. "You know, with no war or anything at the moment, we have time for some _fun._ "

Sniper grinned and nibbled a bit on Gin's ear. "I like the sound of that."

"Sniper, don't do that!" The Akita complained as he tried to move away.

Of course, the Doberman didn't let him. "Aw, but I like the way your ears twitch when I do." He nibbled it again, and it started twitching cutely.

Gin sighed. "Oh well. I'm not gonna let it ruin our fun." He brought his head in between his mate's legs and began nuzzling his sheath.

Sniper let out a sigh, enjoying even the slightest amount of pleasure. "It's been awhile." The last time they had sex was about two months before Weed was born, and their son was now six months old. So, it had been eight months since they did this.

Gin nodded. "Even after so long, I can still remember the taste." And the moment he saw Sniper's tip peak out of the sheath, he began licking it, and almost immediately, it began leaking pre onto the Akita's tongue.

Sniper moaned softly when he felt his mate's warm tongue lick his tip. "Taking it nice and slow?"

Gin grinned, and Sniper realized he had something in mind, something that made him gulp. And before he could react, Gin had pinned him onto his back.

"Actually, I needed the taste to get me hard." Gin said to his now hard cock, which was now about ten inches long, only two inches shorter than the Doberman's. "And I think we should switch things up a bit." And then, he shoved his cock into Sniper's muzzle. Of course, Sniper didn't complain as he sucked on it, coating the entire shaft in his saliva, even the knot. Despite how much larger the Akita had gotten since he reached adulthood, the Doberman was still perfectly capable of fitting his lover's cock in his muzzle. And like always, he enjoyed the way it throbbed.

However, Gin pulled out when he felt that he was lubricated enough. Sniper looked up at him, giving him a look.

Gin smirked. "What? I wanna save my sperm for your hole."

Sniper's eyes widened. "You were serious about that?"

Gin nodded, still smirking, then the smirk went away when he realized something. "Wait, did Nikita...?"

Sniper remained silent, not sure how to reply.

Gin seemed upset that he wouldn't be the first inside his mate, then an idea came to him that returned his smirk. If he couldn't be the first, then he'd be the best.

"Well, in that case, let's see if I do a better job."

And right before Sniper could brace himself, Gin slammed in roughly, still angry that he wasn't the first, and Sniper ended up letting out a scream of pain. That made Gin stop when he realized what he just did. He hadn't meant to hurt his mate! But, he continued after Sniper wrapped his arms around him, telling him to continue. Gin wasn't being gentle in any way with his thrusts, going hard and fast, and it was hurting Sniper. However, the Doberman didn't complain and just let the Akita take out his anger and frustration on his hole.

Gin was overwhelmed by being inside Sniper for the first time. This wasn't like the times he had been sucked off, Sniper anus was tighter, warmer, and soft. They way it clenched onto his cock as he moved in and out was undescribable. It was as if it was pulling on his cock, trying to keep it inside.

Sniper soon began moaning at the sensation he had not felt since he was probably three years old, so at least fifteen years ago. It brought back the memories of how Nikita used to make him moan, but Nikita was no longer his mate. His true mate was Gin, and the Akita was doing an excellent job at fucking him.

"Shit, Sniper, you're so tight!" Gin growled in pleasure. "Moan for me."

Sniper didn't need to be told twice as he began letting out his moans of pleasure, and it motivated Gin to keep going, cause he wanted to hear more of his mate's moans. He found a way to turn up the volume by thrusting against the Doberman's prostate. Like he planned, Sniper's moans had become louder as the pleasure became greater.

"Oh, God, Gin, please, fuck me harder!" Sniper begged. "Please, fuck my ass hard!"

Gin grinned. "Beg."

"Please, Gin. Please, fuck me harder!" Sniper pleaded again.

Gin growled, beginning to thrust harder. "Tell me that you want my pups! Tell me!"

Sniper was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath before lifting his head up. "Please, Gin! Fill me with your pups, I'm begging you!"

Gin grinned. "Good boy." Growling, Gin eventually began emptying the contents of his balls into his mate. Sniper gasped in pleasure as he felt the hot liquid fill up his ass, and he moaned as he came, covering both himself and his mate in his seed.

In exhaustion, Gin laid his head on Sniper's chest, and the Doberman held him as they laid there, still panting from it all.

Eventually, Gin grinned. "Lets do it again."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What?"

Gin laughed. "I'm just kidding."

Sniper sighed in relief and rolled them so that he had his head resting on Gin's chest.

Gin smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, enjoying the feeling of being the dominant one this time. And Sniper actually looked cute with his head on his chest.

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" Gin asked in concern.

Sniper shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Gajou, Thunder was cuddling with John, something they decided to do since they were now together. Even though John wasn't exactly the type to lay around much, he enjoyed spending time with Thunder, and his doberman just looked so cute with his head on his chest. Besides, John loved to hold Thunder in his arms.

"You're so cute." He said as he nuzzled him.

"You're so handsome." Thunder said.

John smirked and licked his cheek. "Come on, boy. Lets get out of here."

Thunder nodded. "Okay."

The two headed for a place to go and spend some time together when they ran into Akame.

"So, I take it the date went well?" He asked, smirking a bit.

John smirked and pulled Thunder closer to him. "It was perfect."

Akame chuckled. "Well, just don't rush things. You know how Sniper will get."

John almost put his tail between his legs, mostly because he remembered how Sniper said he'd make him eat his own balls if he hurt Thunder. "I never thought I'd be scared of him, but I promised him I'd never hurt Thunder."

"Well, be careful anyway." Akame warned.

John smirked. "When am I not?"

Akame raised a brow. "Is that real or rhetorical?"

John shook his head. "Lets go, Thunder."

"Bye, Akame!" The young Doberman yelled as he and his new boyfriend.

The Kishu smiled. "Wow. He's sweet. I wonder if that's what Sniper was like when he was young."

"What are you talking about?" Said Doberman asked as he walked over with Gin.

Akame chuckled. "John got annoyed and walked away, and as he did, Thunder said bye to me."

Gin smiled. "Yeah, Thunder's really sweet, so's Weed."

"I still can't believe that he's with John." Sniper said.

Gin nuzzled him. "Relax, Sniper. John promised not to hurt our son. We fought with him, he's my best friend, we can trust him."

Sniper nodded. "Okay, for you, and for Thunder. What the hell does Thunder see in him anyway?"

"Well, he finds John handsome." Akame stated. "And strong, I found them cuddling together, and I overheard Thunder say that he enjoyed the feeling of John's muscles."

Gin's eyes widened. "That's how I feel about Sniper. John brings Thunder comfort."

Sniper shook his head. "Yeah, there's no way to separate them if that's true."

Gin licked his cheek. "Hey, it's a good thing. Thunder's in love."

Sniper smiled. "Well, at least he's with someone."

* * *

Elsewhere, John and Thunder had walked to a nearby waterfall.

"Ohu has a waterfall, too?" Thunder asked in shock and awe.

John chuckled. "Yeah, one of the great things about it. And you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Thunder asked curiously.

John grinned. "We're alone."

Thunder blushed. "Um, John, I-"

"Sh." The German Shepherd pulled him into his arms. "Don't worry, Thunder. We don't have to do _that_ if you're not ready."

Thunder blushed a brighter red and nodded. "I just..."

John cut the Doberman off by kissing, calming him down before slowly pulling away. "You don't have to say anything. Just join me."

He walked underneath the waterfall, letting it soak him as he looked towards Thunder. The Doberman joined the Shepherd underneath the waterfall, and John wrapped his arms around him before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so that's chapter 12. Once again, I'm experiencing those annoying errors. They stress me out, especially when they take a few hours to go away sometimes. Anyway, what do you all think of this John x Thunder pairing? Leave a review of what you think of the story and the pairings. To those that enjoy reading this story, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, with being busy with my personal life, dealing with these errors, but I'll update.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Alright, before you read, I'd like to thank VampireBond for giving me permission to use his story, "Tora-Ge Densetsu Tamashi," as well as his OC, "Tamashi." I will do my best to keep her in character. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

In the forest of Ohu, Weed was returning to Gajou with his brothers after hunting.

"Well, that went better than expected." Thunder said with a smile.

Lector nodded as he smiled, too. "Yeah. Weed's getting the hang of it." He looked in between them to see their baby brother with a bird in his mouth. Earlier today, the brothers had caught multiple birds, with Lector and Thunder carrying the rest on their backs.

"Boys! There you all are."

The three looked to see their parents walking over to them.

"Mom! Dad! We caught birds!" Thunder exclaimed.

Gin chuckled. "That's great, you three. Come on. Lets get back to Gajou."

They were about to return to Gajou when they noticed a familiar figure nearby.

"Nikita." Sniper muttered.

"What's he doing here?" Gin asked.

Sniper silently moved closer. "Only one way to find out."

The five of them got as close as they could without alerting Nikita of their presence. The wolf obviously didn't know he was being watched as he cracked his neck.

"Lets get this show on the road." He said as he opened up a portal.

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened.

"He's going to another universe. And knowing him, he's going to slaughter mortals." Sniper said.

"We have to stop." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "Agreed. As soon as he goes through that portal, we go."

They waited for Nikita to go through the portal, and once he had, they immediately went through it themselves, getting ready for whatever they might see.

* * *

In the other universe, Sniper, Gin, Lector, Thunder, and Weed came out of the portal and found themselves in a forest that greatly resembled a forest they'd see in Japan.

"Huh. Another alternate universe." Gin said.

Sniper looked around, then sighed when he didn't see Nikita. "He's too far ahead by now. We'll have to wait for him to strike."

"He could attack a while from now." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "Looks like we'll be here for a while."

"What do you think is different about this universe?" Gin asked.

"Well, we're just gonna have to see for ourselves." Sniper replied.

"Hold it right there, Sniper!"

They froze and got into a fighting stance as they were surrounded by several dogs, most of which they didn't recognize. They saw the counterparts of Gin, Weed, Jerome, Akame, Moss, Musashi, Jaguar, Ben, Cross, and Kurotora. The rest they didn't recognize.

"Wait, why are there two Gins and Weeds?" One of them asked.

"We can explain." Sniper said calmly. "But only if you let us."

They seemed uneasy about this, unsure if they could trust them, then _Weed_ walked over to them.

"If you're not _Sniper,_ then who are you?"

Sniper was surprised by how the pup spoke like a leader, then he remembered it was an alternate universe. "You see, I am Sniper, but I'm not the Sniper you know. Me and my family are from another universe."

"Another universe?" _Kurotora_ scoffed. "Right. You expect us to believe that?"

Sniper sighed. "I can't exactly prove it at the moment."

"It might explain why their Gin and Weed look just like ours." _Akame_ pointed out.

"Are you sure, _Akame?"_ A female akita with black fur and silver tiger stripes asked, clearly uncertain.

The Kishu nodded. "It's the only thing that makes sense at the moment."

Sniper chuckled. "You are a lot like our Akame."

"Okay, we believe you. Why are you here?" _Gin_ asked.

"It's a long story." Sniper replied.

 _Weed_ nodded. "Well, we'll let you all stay with us for now."

* * *

Later that day, Sniper, Gin, Lector, Thunder, and Weed managed to settle into this universe. Right now, Sniper was outside, looking around the area. It was really an odd feeling to know that he was in another universe... again. And it took time to adjust to that.

"Hey, Sniper."

The Doberman looked to see Tamashi walking up to him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to talk." Tamashi said.

Sniper raised a brow. "Really? I'm surprised that you're willing to talk with someone you don't like."

Tamashi's eyes widened. "What?"

"I've seen the way you look at me." Sniper sighed. "The way everyone looks at me."

"Well, Sniper, it's not that we hate you or anything, it's just -" Tamashi tried to say.

"I look like _him_?" The Doberman cut her off, sounding distasteful when he said that last word. "I know."

The Akita seemed surprised by his aggression. "I don't think you're anything like him."

Sniper rolled his eyes. "I may not be a killer, but I'm no better than him."

"Why do you say that?" Tamashi asked.

Sniper sighed. "I killed my brother."

Tamashi's eyes widened. "You what?"

Sniper nodded. "I ran away, and he died because I wasn't there to save him."

Tamashi nearly sighed in relief, since she thought Sniper had literally killed his brother, but she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Sniper sighed. "It was a long time ago. One of the things I enjoy about my immortality, yes; I'm immortal, and so are Gin and our sons, is that I don't require sleep. I was afraid of sleeping, because I'd always have that nightmare of the night Akakabuto told me Shiro was dead."

Tamashi nodded. "I had nightmares of when my mother was killed in front of me."

Sniper's ear perked up. "Who killed her?"

Tamashi growled. "His name was Scimiter. A sadistic wolf who enjoys the suffering of others."

Sniper shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. I knew a wolf who was psychopathic, but not exactly sadistic. In fact, we came here to stop him."

Tamashi raised a brow. "Who is he?"

"He name is Nikita." Sniper answered. "He's immortal, too, but he doesn't have the same immortality. He's still a very powerful supernatural being. Gaia worked for him and was ordered to try and kill Ben and the others."

Tamashi growled a bit. "Did he die?"

Sniper shook his head. "I found him after helping the others in Mutsu, and I let him go. Nikita had forced him to work for him, and while Gaia was also immortal, he was afraid to challenge Nikita, and I don't blame him. He had an empire of two thousand immortals, until most of them were wiped out by Nikita."

Tamashi's eyes widened. "He wiped them out on his own?"

Sniper nodded. "Nikita's over twenty thousand years old, and he has a lot of experience. He's grown very powerful over the years. He is literally invincible."

"If he's so powerful, then how will you stop him?" Tamashi asked.

Sniper sighed. "I'm not sure. You see, Gin and our sons are absolute immortals. Omnipotent beings, but we were reincarnated and a majority of our powers are suppressed until we reattune to our true power, and that can take years. Anyway, I almost destroyed him in America, my America, by detonating my soul."

Tamashi's eyes widened. "You can blow up your soul?"

Sniper chuckled. "Yes. As an absolute immortal, I have an infinity soul. A soul made of an infinite amount of eternal and absolute light and darkness. It's capable of sustaining an infinite amount of damage, but I didn't destroy Nikita, as he was erasure immune. Also, the soulnova greatly weakened me. I can't regenerate like before. I merely heal fast."

"Then you were injured?" Tamashi asked, gesturing towards the metal Sniper had on him.

The Doberman nodded. "Accidents. As an immortal, the injuries don't slow me down, but I covered them anyway, cause no one needs to see the damage."

"It can't be that bad." Tamashi insisted.

Sniper smiled. "Gin always tells me that. Obviously because he loves me."

Tamashi laughed, then paused. "Wait, really?"

Sniper smirked. "Gin and I have an eternal bond. It's a bound that cannot be destroyed, removed, etc. We love each other infinitely, and we have the same bond with our sons, just not in the romantic sense."

"Wow." Tamashi said in amazement. "I can't believe you two are mates, and that such a bond is possible."

Sniper nodded. "It is. Anyway, why did you want to talk with me?"

"I wanted to get to know you." Tamashi answered. "I know mostly everyone in the pack. I figured that I might as well know someone from another universe."

Sniper chuckled. "Makes sense."

"Hey, love." Gin said as he walked over and nuzzled his mate.

Tamashi snickered. "Get a room, you two."

Sniper rolled his eyes and looked at Gin. "Yes, love?"

The Akita gave him a look. "You can take it off."

The three of them noticed that if was no longer just them as a few dogs and three wolves came over.

"Uh, maybe not now, Gin." Sniper said uncertainly.

Gin sighed. "Well, then let me give you some encouragement."

Everyone's eyes widened when Gin pulled Sniper into a passionate kiss. There were a few whistles from the crowd, and _Akame_ was looking at _Gin,_ who smiled at this. It seemed weird to him, but it wasn't awful. It was a beautiful sight.

When they pulled away, Sniper grabbed the metal plate on his face, and pulled it off. Once it was off, he revealed his face to everyone as he glanced at them. They were surprised to see it wasn't like _Sniper's_ face. Sniper's face seemed to have almost healed completely as the skin was mostly healed and returning to its original color. His eye had some greyness, but that was mostly cleared up by now as the brown pupil could be seen.

"This is just sweet." _Akame_ commented. "I honestly cannot believe you two are together, and that you've even adopted three dogs."

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look.

"Um, actually, Lector, Thunder, and Weed are our kids... naturally." Sniper stated, making everyone's eyes widened. "Gin carried all three of them."

"You're a mother?" _Gin_ asked his counterpart in shock.

Gin chuckled. "Yes, I'm a mother."

Tamashi chuckled. "That makes it even better."

Sniper chuckled and wrapped his foreleg around Gin and pulled him closer to him. "We're a family."

Before they could continue, a portal opened up, shocking everyone as several dogs came out from it. One was a German shepherd, two were great danes, and the last one was an Hokkaido wolf.

"Guys! There you are!" John exclaimed. "Do you know how many universes we ended up searching for you in? Things got awkward!"

"Wait, what are you all doing here?" Gin asked.

"I heard that Nikita was in Ohu, then I went there and they said you all were missing. I got John, Hougen, and Genba to help." Gaia answered.

"Well, we could probably use your help. Nikita's here, and I think he means business." Sniper realized something. "Wait, how'd you all even get here?"

"It took awhile, but I managed to gain the proper magic in order to travel from universe to universe." Genba answered.

"I also tagged along." Kurotora appeared from behind Hougen.

Sniper's eyes widened. "Kurotora, what are you doing?"

"I'm here to help my immortal friends, that's what I'm doing." The Kai dog replied.

Sniper sighed. "I already know I can't talk you out of it."

Kurotora smirked. "Yeah, you can't. Besides, a chance to travel the omniverse? Sign me up."

"We're not sightseeing, Kurotora." Gin said.

Kurotora chuckled. "Neither am I. Besides, with Nikita in that weakened state, John and I can harm him."

"Just be careful. Nikita still has his strength." Sniper warned.

"So did Akakabuto, but we defeated him." Kurotora reminded.

Sniper nodded. "Alright. You make a fair point." He looked at Hougen and noticed that he looked tired. "Did Genba wake you up again?"

Hougen nodded. "I was asleep for only five minutes!"

Genba laughed. "What? We had to help our friends."

Hougen glared at him. "That was eight hours before we knew they needed our help!"

Gin chuckled. "Relax, Hougen. Come sleep with us, we'll keep Genba from waking you up."

Hougen sighed in relief. "Finally. Some peace."


	14. Chapter 14

Sniper and Gin were laying together with their sons, along with John, Kurotora, Hougen, and Genba, inside a room in Gajou they had been provided with. They all slept soundlessly together, and Genba had no plans on waking up Hougen. In fact, the two brothers were actually cuddling together, with Genba laying his head on Hougen's chest, just like always. Lector had his two brothers in his arms, with Weed sleeping in between them. John and Kurotora cuddled together too, but it was for comfort and warmth, and they were close friends anyway. And Gaia was sleeping with his back against the wall.

Outside the room were _Gin_ andTamashi, who were watching it all with interest.

"I still can't believe I have a counterpart, who's mates with Sniper." Gin said.

Tamashi nodded. "It's so strange."

"Hey, what're you two doing?" _Kurotora_ whispered as he walked over.

"Isn't it strange how there are other universes?" _Gin_ asked.

 _Kurotora_ nodded. "I admit, it's a lot to take in. Why are you two even watching them sleep, anyway?"

"Don't they look so peaceful?" Tamashi asked. "And look, your counterpart's cuddling with John."

 _Kurotora's_ eye widened. "Why?"

"Because John's fur's soft." Kurotora snorted. "Calm down, I'm just using him as a pillow."

John smirked. "That's it? Cause you really seem to enjoy cuddling with me."

"Shut up." Kurotora said.

"What do you three want?" Sniper asked as he lifted his head up.

"Well, Tamashi wanted to ask you a few questions, but we saw that you were asleep. And we kinda decided to watch you." _Gin_ answered.

"You could've just woken us up." Gin said. "As immortals, we don't need sleep."

"Except Mr. Lazy here." Genba said, gesturing towards his brother.

Hougen groaned in annoyance. "I knew you'd wake me up."

"So, what'd you wanna know?" Sniper asked.

"How did you and Gin fall in love?" Tamashi asked curiously.

John laughed. "Oh, you should've seen it! They practically fought!"

Gin rolled his eyes. "We faked a fight. Sniper had us fight so that we'd make less of a scene than we would've if I kept saying that Riki was my father when he had amnesia."

"You faked a fight?" _Gin_ asked in surprise.

Gin nodded. "That night, our infinity souls formed an eternal bond, and it was pretty love at first sight."

"How does the eternal bond work?" Tamashi asked interestedly.

"Well, you see, it's when a soul forms an eternal and infinite bond with anything. The bond is unbreakable, and cannot be manipulated. It transcends everything, including time, space, distance, reality, death, existence, etc. Even if one of the souls is destroyed or lost, it won't affect the bond. In fact, the two partners become eternal in the sense that they are immune to being erased from existence." Sniper explained.

"The bond also grants abilities such as immortality, and the ability to reincarnate." Gin added before realizing something. "Now that I think of it, the bond was already there, since mine and Sniper's souls are as old as time, which is literally eternity."

Sniper chuckled. "Yeah. It must've been dormant until we found each other again."

"I never knew it was possible for such a bond to exist." _Gin_ commented.

"Well, keep in mind, since it's so power, it's often more common for the more powerful souls to form an eternal bond, and infinity souls always form that kind of bond and nothing less." Sniper said.

"There's just one more question I'd like to ask." _Gin_ said.

"What is it?" Sniper asked.

"Who's Nikita?"

Sniper and Gin exchanged a look, then they stood up.

"We should discuss this outside." Gin said.

 _Gin_ nodded. "Alright."

They walked outside of Gajou and began talking.

"Okay, you already know that Nikita's a very powerful immortal, but there's more to it than that." Sniper stated.

"What do you mean?" Tamashi asked.

"Nikita..." Sniper sighed. "Before I met Gin, Nikita used to be my mate."

"Wait, what?" _Kurotora_ asked.

"You were mates with him?" Tamashi asked.

Sniper nodded. "After I found out that Shiro was dead, I hated myself for running away, thinking I could've saved him, and I... tried to commit suicide."

Tamashi, _Gin,_ and _Kurotora's_ widened.

"You did what?" Tamashi asked in shock.

"Yeah. It's how I discovered my immortality." Sniper continued. "Anyway, Nikita found me and took me in, taught me everything I know about the supernatural. He was so kind, I saw the old him, the him that remembered what it was like to be happy."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" _Gin_ asked in confusion.

"A long time ago, about twenty-six thousand years ago, Nikita was the son of a pack leader named "Kaito." His father was betrayed by his second in command, Vladimir. He wiped out the pack, killed Nikita's parents, while Nikita escaped with his brother, Regi. But they were found by Vladimir, who killed Regi in front of Nikita. And in his anger, his immortality had awoken and he slaughtered Vladimir. He then came to the conclusion that all mortals were sinners that needed to be destroyed, and everything he's done, killing so many mortals, he's done that all out of vengeance." Sniper explained.

"He did all that... out of vengeance?" Tamashi whispered in shock. _"How close was I to becoming like him?"_

Sniper nodded. "I've tried to convince him that not all mortals are like that, but he thinks that I'm a pup who hasn't seen mortals for what they truly are yet."

"We have to stop him." _Gin_ said.

"That won't be easy." Gin stated. "Even in his weakened state, Nikita still has his strength and speed. He's still invincible."

"He's right. Nikita will not go down easily, and he'll escape if he must." Sniper said.

"Well, we'll help you both in any way we can." _Gin_ said.

" _Gin,_ we should be careful. Sniper said that Gaia worked for Nikita after Nikita wiped out his empire of two thousand immortals... singlehandedly." Tamashi stated.

Sniper nodded. "We don't want any of you to put yourselves in danger like this."

"Just try to let us handle this." Gin said.

"We get that, but this is our territory, and our universe, we should help." _Gin_ said.

Sniper sighed. "Is every Gin this stubborn?"

Gin chuckled. "If I couldn't talk you out of doing that soulnova, then you cannot talk any me out of something they're determined to do."

Sniper grinned as he shook his head. "One of the things I love about you." He pulled Gin into a kiss.

"Hey, get a room, you two." Tamashi said.

Sniper and Gin ignored them as they continued kissing.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gajou, Thunder was now cuddling with John, who had him in his arms. Thunder had his head on John's chest, snuggling into his soft, warm fur. Kurotora was sleeping with Gaia, just for warmth, of course.

"I love you, John." Thunder said.

The German Shepherd licked the Doberman's neck lovingly. "I love you, too, Thunder."

"In front of me? Really, John?" Sniper asked in annoyance.

John was startled when Sniper and the others returned to the room. "Um, well, I'm not hurting him, right?"

Gin nuzzled his mate. "He's right, Sniper. He's not hurting our son."

Sniper sighed. "I know. Let's go back to sleep."

Hougen sighed in relief. "Finally. Genba wasn't gonna let me sleep until you two came back."

Sniper chuckled as he laid down with Gin. "Just relax. You'll fall back to sleep."


	15. Chapter 15

At the top of Gajou, Sniper was watching over the area, almost as though he was keeping an eye out for Nikita. He knew he wouldn't find the wolf like this, but it was habit that he had, almost as though he felt he had to protect the Ohu Army. It's almost funny, really. The Ohu Army under almighty protection.

"Somehow, I just knew you'd be up here."

Sniper chuckled as his mate laid down next to him. "Well, I like to come up here to think."

Gin gave his a look. "Really?"

Sniper rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You and I both know that you're worried about Nikita." Gin said knowingly. "How can we have this eternal bond if we don't know each other well enough?"

Sniper licked his cheek. "Don't forget, I know you too well."

Gin nuzzled him. "I know."

The two eventually kissed, wrapping their arms around one another. They deepened the kiss as Gin laid on top of Sniper and the Doberman laid on his back, holding his akita close. Sniper pushed his tongue into Gin's mouth and they began to fight for dominance. While Gin was strong, Sniper was better capable of fighting like this and ran his tongue across the inside of his mate's mouth, running it across each and every tooth and fang, causing Gin to let out a moan.

Sniper's paws slowly moved down Gin's body, moving down his hips until they gripped his rear. Gin laid his paws on Sniper's chest, his large and muscular chest. The Doberman held the Akita closer, deepening the kiss even further.

Every time they kissed, it seemed as though they were alone together. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Ahem."

The two immediately pulled away and looked to see Nikita.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"What the hell?" Sniper stood up along with Gin. "When did you even get here? And what the hell's wrong with your face?"

Nikita rolled his eyes. "I merged with that regenerative clone before the soulnova. And now, I have subatomic damage."

"No wonder your face is messed up."

"I'll mess up your mortal friends."

"No! We won't let you!" Gin yelled.

"In that case..." Nikita leapt at them, sending all three of them rolling down Gajou. They bounced off a rock before landing on the ground, Sniper and Gin standing in front of the wolf in fighting stances. "Admittedly, you both are strong, but your chances are still not in your favor, for I've retained enough of my invincibility."

"Hey, asshole!"

The three of them looked to see Hougen standing there, and he took a deep breath before letting out his enhanced roar. Nikita dug his claws into the ground as he fought against the roar, his fur blowing from the very strong wind. Slowly, he managed to move forward, getting closer with each step.

Knowing that Nikita was too strong, Sniper and Gin joined in, taking deep breaths before letting out roars of their own. Nikita was now yelling as he struggled to keep moving.

"We need reinforcements!" Sniper yelled.

"Got ya covered!" Genba exclaimed before joining in, letting out his own enhanced roar. Now, Nikita was struggling to remain where he was standing, but he still fought, and since his strength was supernatural, he would not be defeated easily.

The four absolute immortals ended their roars.

"It's not gonna work. He's too strong." Hougen stated.

Genba began laughing hysterically at the sight of Nikita, whose fur was now puffed up, and the others joined in on the laughing.

"This is not funny!" Nikita shouted furiously before calming down. "It's gonna take more than a few enhanced roars to stop me, even in this weakened state of mine!"

"How about with our help?" Gaia asked as he arrived with Lector, Thunder, and Weed.

"Together!" Sniper yelled.

Nikita's eyes widened. "Oh shit. That many roars will be equivalent to a sonic scream!"

The eight of them took deep breaths before letting out enhanced roars, and the sound wave and vibrations were extremely powerful, and combined sound of the roars could be heard from miles away. Eventually, the eight of them let out a final roar, and the shock wave made Nikita lose his grip before sending him into Gajou as a sonic boom was heard. The force of the shock wave caused the wolf to shatter a boulder as he crashed into Gajou.

Sniper laughed. "That actually worked."

Gin's eyes widened slightly. "He's getting back up."

"Of course he is." Gaia muttered.

Nikita groaned as he stood back up, twisting his body as a few cracks were heard. There was some blood coming from his back, but the wounds eventually healed, except for the ones that were at a subatomic level.

"It's still gonna take more than that to defeat me."

"Guys, what the hell's going on?" John asked as he rushed over with Kurotora, then he saw the wolf. "Oh, it's you."

Nikita looked at Thunder. "The hell you see in this clown?"

Sniper shook his head, muttering. "You're not the only one who's been wondering that."

"Hey, don't call my boyfriend a clown, ya fucking soviet!" Thunder snapped.

Sniper, Gin, and Lector gasped in shock. "Thunder!"

Nikita's jaw dropped. "Soviet? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SOVIET!"

"Well, he does have a point." Sniper said.

"Yeah, you do seem like a soviet." Gin agreed.

Genba nodded. "Yeah, with the accent and all."

Nikita growled. "Just because I'm Russian doesn't mean I'm a soviet!"

"You look like one." Kurotora said.

"That's it! I'm killing every mortal here!" Nikita shouted.

"You're gonna have to get passed us." Sniper said.

"If I were you, I'd be more concerned about what was happening _your_ Ohu."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What the hell did you do?"

Nikita grinned. " _I_ did nothing. However, my pupil, Draven, paid a visit earlier. Don't know what he wanted, or if he even had a reason for going to your Ohu. Oh well. You can't get there in time, because you are trying to stop me from killing off a different version of Ohu."

Gin growled. "Well, we'll stop you, then stop Draven!"

Nikita rolled his eyes. "Why are you even defending this place? It's not your Ohu."

"It's close enough!" Sniper yelled.

Nikita chuckled. "Well, then why are you trying to save Tamashi?"

Sniper raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

Nikita sighed. "She ain't the person you all believe she is. She's rather... sadistic. That wolf, Scimiter, well, she's no better than him. Especially not after what she's done. Thought she was better than him, but truly no difference between her and him. Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Scimiter was her father."

"What? That's nonsense!" Sniper objected.

Nikita raised a brow. "Is it? It would make perfect sense."

"We already know what she's done." Gin stated. "What she did was understandable."

Nikita scoffed. "You say that like she's changed."

"She has." Sniper said.

Nikita shook his head. "No. After all, mortals are liars."

"No. You're wrong. She's a better person now."

"Mortals are liars. She's probably just running the long con on them all. Waiting for the right moment to kill _Weed_ and take his power."

"Okay, now we know you're lying." Sniper stated. "You think all mortals are the same, but you're wrong! You've always been wrong! If you're so wise, then why can't you see that?"

"That's the thing, Sniper. You, your mate, your sons, and your friends, all of you are confused." Nikita said.

Sniper shook his head. "No. You are and always will be wrong."

Nikita sighed as he shook his head. "You'll see, one day."

With that, he leapt at them, knocking Hougen aside before he bit down on Genba's chest and threw him into John and Kurotora. Sniper leapt onto him, knocking him on his back and slammed him into the ground, then bit his throat before slamming him down again. Of course, Nikita was able to use his hind legs to kick the Doberman off of him. The wolf stood up just as Gaia slammed into him, and the two rolled around before Nikita was on top. Gaia tried fighting off the older and more powerful immortal, but Nikita was able to keep him pinned before a blur was seen and blood streamed down Nikita's forehead.

It had been Gin, who used his battouga to slice into Nikita's skull, but the damage quickly healed as the wolf cracked his neck.

"Really, Gin? That boring trick? Is that all you got?"

Then there was another blur, and there was now another gash in the middle of his skull. It had been Sniper, who stood next to his mate. And then there was yet another blur as a gash appeared on the back of Nikita's neck. A fourth one appeared across his right eye, and a fifth one on his skull. Grunting in pain, he saw that it had been Sniper and Gin's three sons, Lector, Thunder, and Weed.

Once again, Nikita just cracked his neck as the wounds regenerated. "It's seriously going to take more than the battougas."

"Well, how bout this?" Hougen charged at the wolf before punching him the face, but it only made Nikita move back before shaking his head.

"That all you got, ya overgrown dalmatian?" He asked mockingly.

Hougen growled. "That's it." The now enraged Great Dane began punching the wolf multiple times, breaking a few bones before punching him one last time with all his might, sending Nikita flying into Gajou a second time. Of course, the wolf simply got back up as his wounds healed.

"I got a trick up my sleeve, too!" Genba yelled, then he pointed his paw at Nikita. Then a bolt of lightning shot out of his paw, though it seemed more like a thick beam of electricity.

Before it could hit its target, Nikita raised his paw, making contact with the beam before absorbing the lightning and shooting it out of his other paw. Then, he gripped the lightning as it transformed into an electric chain and swung it towards Genba, who was able to dodge it.

"Ha! Missed me." The Great Dane's eyes widened as Nikita swung the electric chain in the air and was about to bring it down on him . "Oh shit."

However, Hougen knocked his younger brother out of the way before taking to hit, letting out a yell of pain. Then the chain was gone and Hougen stood there, black and burnt like a cartoon character.

"Ow."

"Hougen!" Genba rushed over to his older brother. "Are you okay?"

Hougen coughed before giving his brother a look. "What do you think?"

"Well, anyone else?" Nikita asked.

"We have to help them." _Gin_ said.

"But how? They said Nikita was invincible!" Tamashi reminded.

 _Gin_ nodded. "I know. But they also said he was weakened, vulnerable to mortally means. We can help in some way."

"I have an idea." _Akame_ stated.

"Well, I must say, you did well, but you can't defeat me." Nikita said.

"Yo! Asshole!" John yelled before pushing a boulder off of Gajou and letting roll down towards the wolf below. Nikita stopped the boulder with a paw, then knocked away a sharp branch thrown at him by _Akame._

"That was your idea?" Nikita asked.

"No, this was his idea!" John yelled before pushing down more boulders with the help of _Gin,_ Tamashi, and the other Ohu soldiers of this universe.

Nikita was about to move at of the way, but a sharp branch impaled his side before he looked to see _Akame_ throwing more of those branches at him. At the same time, the boulders collided with him, running over him as they crushed most of his bones.

There was silence as Nikita could not be seen, then the boulders began to move as he lifted one off of him. Everyone gasped in shock at his strength as he tossed the boulder aside, standing on his hind legs as he regenerated.

"Huh. Not bad. But not good enough."

"Give up, Nikita. You know you can't defeat all of us." Sniper said knowingly.

Nikita nodded, then looked at the top of Gajou towards Tamashi. "Remember this. You are no better than Scimiter!"

That made the black Akita gasp slightly, and she wondered if he was right as Mugen placed a comforting paw on her shoulder.

With the fight over, Nikita opened up a portal before making his leave.

* * *

"Well, that was... insane." _Gin_ commented.

 _Akame_ nodded. "It was one think to believe it, but to actually see it?"

Kurotora chuckled. "You'll get used to it. We did."

"Well, it's time we go back to our universe. We have to make sure everyone's okay." Sniper said.

"Well, see you around." Tamashi said.

Sniper chuckled. "Oh, trust me, we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Genba opened up a portal using his magic. "Lets go. Bye everyone!"

And with that, Sniper, Gin, Lector, Thunder, Weed, John, Kurotora, Hougen, Genba, and Gaia walked through the portal.

* * *

Now back in their universe, the first thing they did was check to see whatever damage Draven might've caused.

"Guys, is everyone alright?" Gin asked worriedly.

"Everyone's fine." Akame assured. "Although, we do have a few visits, I think from that universe you went to before."

Sniper's eyes widened. "What the hell? What are you all doing here? Wait, how did you even get here?"

"Draven came to Gajou, our Gajou, and he sent us here." _Gin,_ from the second universe,explained.

"Well, he obviously had no apparent reason." Sniper said.

"So it seems." _Akame_ said.

Akame placed a paw on his head. "God, he's just like me. I... a... this a..."

"You okay, Akame?" Gin asked in concern.

"Uh... it's like looking in a mirror." Akame commented, shaking his head. "This is... weird, even for us."

"I'll say." John agreed as he looked at his counterpart. "I see I'm not that different in any universe."

 _John_ smirked. "I like this guy."

Sniper, Gin, Akame, _Gin,_ and _Akame_ rolled their eyes.

"Johns, quit being stupid." Sniper said in annoyance.

"So, what do we do now?" _Gin_ asked.

"You're welcome to stay here." Gin offered. "I'm sure _Ben_ can cover for you."

 _Gin_ nodded. "Yes, _Ben_ can cover for us. Besides, I actually want to see more of this universe."

"Well, there's not much to see. It's not that different from yours." Sniper said.

"There are your insane adventures." Akame pointed out. "Traveling the multiverse, fighting supernatural beings, hell, we're friends with you, omnipotent beings."

 _Akame_ raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Akame looked at Sniper and Gin. "You didn't tell them?"

The two shrugged. "We didn't get the chance."

"So, who else is here?" Gin asked.

"Well, our Tesshin, Zach, and a few more. _" Gin_ answered.

"This will be interesting." Tesshin commented. "Ya didn't tell me about my counterpart. He's about six years old, right?"

 _Tesshin_ nodded. "Yes, I was. Now, I'm at least fourteen."

"Strange. You're older than me by one year, yet you seem like the younger one." Tesshin said.

 _Tesshin_ took a closer look at his counterpart and his eyes widened when he realized how old Tesshin looked. "How?"

Tesshin chuckled. "Well, I'm fourteen as well."

"Oh shit." Sniper swore. "Great. Some sort of time paradox. Oh well, doesn't seem too harmful."

Tesshins's eyes widened. "Really? I'm old, like Akame!"

The Kishu's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Tesshin snorted. "You may have trained me, old lady, but I can beat you easily!"

Akame's jaw dropped. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Wait a minute." Gin took a closer look at their counterparts. "Oh. Now I see the difference."

"So, did anything interesting happen?" Sniper asked.

 _Gin_ looked uneasy. "Well, we fought against our version of Hougen and Genba, and we... uh... ran into... your counterpart."

Sniper's eyes widened, and the right one twitched as anger could be seen in both of them. "Oh, did you now? So, what happened?"

"Well, we fought... until things took an interesting turn. Whether or not it's for the better, me and him are not sure."

Gin raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Um... well, you see, I found a mate, a kishu named Sakura. She passed away after Weed, _our_ Weed, was born, along with his two older brothers, who we're searching for since Sakura gave them away due to being too ill to care for them before she passed. And, um, I don't know exactly how this happened, and neither does _Sniper._ "

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

 _Gin_ looked over his shoulder, and they saw _him,_ Sniper's counterpart. He had similar injuries, a plate on his face and metal hind legs, but his muzzle also had multiple scars as well. Sniper looked a little horrified by how alike they looked.

"What I'm saying is, _Sniper_ and I have formed a truce. Because his sons, _Lector_ and _Thunder,_ have been kidnapped. And so was _Weed._ " _Gin_ explained.

Sniper placed his paw on his head. "Are you serious?"

"Sniper, are you okay?" Gin asked in concern.

"I'm fine!" Sniper said quickly, then took a deep breath. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not."

Everyone looked at _Sniper,_ who looked at his counterpart with his remaining eye.

"You think I don't know you? We're the same person. I can tell that you're not fine."

Sniper snarled softly. "No. I'm not like _you._ Tell me, why were you and _Gin_ enemies?"

 _Sniper_ remained silent for a moment. "Things were... complicated."

"Why... were you enemies?"

"Because, I wanted Ohu for myself, so I tried to start a fight between _Moss_ and _Ben,_ but _Gin_ and _Smith_ intervened. I tried to kill _Gin_ so that he wouldn't become the leader, and then I went after him again, before going after _Ben._ "

Sniper chuckled as he gritted his teeth. "Oh, is that all?"

 _Gin_ stood between the two. "Okay, Sniper, I understand you're mad, but me and him aren't enemies anymore."

"And how do you know he's on your side?" Sniper asked in a very strained tone.

"Because, I was there when his sons and _Weed_ were taken." _Gin_ answered. "They're somewhere here in this universe."

"Alright then." With that, Sniper walked off, forcing his anger back.

Gin sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

 _Sniper_ watched as his counterpart walked off. _"He really isn't like me. But how did he fall in love with Gin? What more did_ Gin _not tell me?"_

* * *

"Sniper, wait!" Gin yelled as he ran up to his mate's side.

"What, Gin?" The Doberman asked as he stopped.

"Look, I know you're upset. But I don't think he's untrustworthy." The Akita replied.

Sniper sighed. "Gin, after what he did?"

"I know it's hard to have an evil counterpart, but maybe he isn't evil anymore." Gin said.

"Maybe." Sniper said.

"Sniper, does this have something to do with Shiro?" Gin asked gently.

His mate was silent for a moment, then he nodded. "I hated myself since then, and when I look at _him,_ I hate what I see."

Gin nuzzled him. "It's okay."

Sniper nuzzled Gin. "I suppose you're right. I'll give him one chance."

* * *

Meanwhile, _Sniper_ and _Gin_ were inside a room in Gajou they had been provided with for now. _Gin_ had chosen to stay with his former enemy to keep an eye on him. Right now, the two were in a bit of an argument.

"It's not my fault he got so upset." _Sniper_ said.

"He's disappointed in you. He already hated himself after his brother died, the last thing he needs is to deal with his evil counterpart." _Gin_ replied. "You'll be lucky if he gives you one chance. He thought you were lying."

"Well, it's not like we can get along. I already know he's against me for wanting Ohu for myself." _Sniper_ stated.

"Do you want your sons back?" _Gin_ asked.

"Of course I do!" _Sniper_ exclaimed. "As much as you want yours. That's why I was so willing to ask for your help, even after our history with each other. Hell, I'll even be your best friend, your slave if it means saving my sons."

"Well, then you two might just manage to get along. He'd do the same with he were you. I've seen how protective he is of his and Gin's children." _Gin_ said.

 _Sniper_ sighed. "Alright then." The Doberman curled up in a ball to get some sleep.

 _Gin_ sighed. "This is going to be an _interesting_ adventure."


	16. Chapter 16

At an unknown location, inside what was probably an underground cave of some sort, there was a large cage that held several dogs. Two were dobermans, one was an akita pup, another was a young kishu, and the last one was an even younger pup.

"Teru, are you alright?" _Kyoushiro_ asked in concern.

"Yeah. I'm alright, Leader." The pup replied.

"Where are we?" _Thunder_ asked.

"Why, you're in a little prison of mine."

Everyone looked to see a dog standing in the shadows, but before they could ask who he was, he stepped into the light.

 _Thunder's_ eyes widened. "What?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" _Lector_ exclaimed.

Teru's _father_ simply chuckled. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a mere broken snout to kill someone like me. After all, I'm not what you'd call a _normal_ dog. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve. Right, my son?"

Teru growled. "I'm not YOUR son. And you're not MY father. So you can drop the act!"

"Teru, what are you talking about?" _Kyoushiro_ asked in confusion.

"He's right. What do you mean he's not your father? What act?" _Weed_ asked.

"All good questions. My name is Rick." Teru's fake father stated. "I'm his uncle."

Their eyes widened, while Teru just glared at his uncle.

"What the hell? If you're his uncle, then where's his real father?" _Kyoushiro_ demanded.

"Oh, Riku has been doing me a few favors lately. I needed someone to take care of some things as I was unavailable. How my brother will do anything for his son. Wouldn't you agree, my nephew?" Rick asked mockingly.

Teru growled. "You bastard! My father will find a way around this. He will defeat you."

Rick laughed. "Oh, that's a good one, Teru! Yeah, your daddy can't get around this one, not as long as I have his little boy. And like a good father, he'll do anything to protect his son. He may be a semi-supernatural being, but I'm just like him, only he cannot defeat me."

"Are you not ashamed of yourself?" _Weed_ demanded.

Rick scoffed. "My goals, along with what I am, are beyond your understanding, brat. You may have defeated _Hougen_ and _Genba,_ but remember this, they were both just mortals. I, on the other hand, am immortal. Not by science, of course. I'm half supernatural. Even if you five were to put aside the fact that you were enemies and work together, you still couldn't defeat me. In fact, I won't even bother trying to stop you all from escaping, cause you can't." With that, Rick walked down a tunnel and eventually disappeared from their sight.

"Okay, Teru, what the hell's going on?" _Kyoushiro_ asked sternly.

"Yeah, and how is that guy still alive?" _Lector_ asked.

"It's a VERY long and complicated story." Teru said. "Honestly, you all might not even believe me."

"Just tell us." _Weed_ insisted.

Teru sighed. "Rick is using me as a hostage to use my father as his weapon. He was telling the truth when he said he was immortal, and he has a regenerative healing factor."

"What is a regenerative healing factor?" _Weed_ asked.

"It's a more powerful form of healing."

They all looked at _Thunder,_ who had been the one to answer.

"Back at the facility me and _Lector_ were trained at, I heard that the scientists were experimenting, trying to create a regenerative healing factor. Basically, we have normal healing, meaning we close up wounds with scars, damaged tissue, cells. Regeneration repairs those cells, preventing scars and healing far more efficiently. This allows users to remain in greater health as they're constantly regenerating, providing them with nigh inexhaustible stamina and a much greater vitality. This even slows down and eventually stops aging. It also comes with pain suppression."

"That would explain how his snout healed." _Lector_ said.

"But what about his ear and that scar across his face?" _Kyoushiro_ asked.

"My father did that to him." Teru answered. "The damage somehow ended up being at a molecular level, beyond Rick's ability to repair as his regeneration can only do it at a cellular level, which isn't powerful enough. And his ear? Well, that just happened to be the one that my father had cut off."

"Okay, your uncle's an immortal. But how do we get out of here?" _Thunder_ asked.

"My uncle's no fool. He knows we can't escape on our own." Teru stated.

"Our father's looking for us, that we can be sure of." _Lector_ said.

"And mine is doing the same." _Weed_ said.

"Okay, so we're gonna have to wait until help arrives. Great." _Kyoushiro_ said sarcastically.

* * *

Back in Ohu, Sniper and Gin had assembled the generals and their counterparts to discuss what they were going to do.

"Alright, all we know is that Lector, Thunder, and Weed's counterparts have been taken by a dog we don't know." Sniper stated.

"It wasn't Draven, and we know that Nikita wasn't involved in this." Gin added.

"But how are we going to find them?" John asked. "I mean, who the hell are we even up against? Who'd wanna kidnap alternate versions of Lector, Thunder, and Weed?"

"Well there's the high possibility that they're still alive, so we can at least assume they're hostages." Akame said.

Sniper nodded. "That's an excellent point."

"It seems that two other dogs have been kidnapped as well." _Gin_ stated.

"Who?" Gin asked.

"One is _Kyoushiro,_ the other is a pup named Teru." _Gin_ answered.

"We have a Kyoushrio, but we don't know Teru." Sniper said.

"Well, Teru is a brown dog who lived in Shiga with his father, Riku. However, Riku was abusive, but in the end, he died saving his son." _Gin_ explained.

"Wow. Our Riku would be ashamed of himself if he knew that." Sniper thought of something. "Speaking of Riku, maybe he can help us out with this one."

"Commander." An Ohu soldier walked into the main room. "Sir, we have a group of dogs here from Shiga. One of them says his name is Kyoushiro."

"Well, I'll be damned." Sniper said before walking outside with everyone else following. When they walked outside of Gajou, he saw Kyoushiro standing there with his large pack behind him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I kinda need your help with something." Kyoushiro replied.

Sniper raised a brow. "What's going on?"

"Remember Riku? That semi-supernatural being?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he's missing. Someone took his son, Teru, and he disappeared looking for him."

"Odd."

"What is it?" _Gin_ asked.

"Teru from our universe was kidnapped, and his father went searching for him. You'd think someone like Riku would've found his son's kidnapper by now." Sniper said.

"What do you think?" Gin asked.

"It sounds like both Terus were kidnapped, but why? Why go after two when you have enough hostages?" Sniper asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Gin agreed. "And whoever kidnapped them might've known that _Lector, Thunder, Kyoushiro,_ and _Weed_ aren't from our universe."

"In that case, we might be dealing with a supernatural being." Akame said.

"Exactly. But something isn't right. Why did this dog take _Lector, Thunder,_ and _Weed?_ Wouldn't Teru be enough of a hostage?" Sniper asked.

"It could have something to do the fact that _Weed_ is the Ohu Leader from another universe." _Sniper_ suggested.

 _"God, that's what I was thinking. Don't tell me that he thinks like me."_ Sniper thought. "Admittedly, that makes sense."

Seeing how tense his mate was, Gin spoke up. "What matters is finding them. We should go to the spot they were taken and figure out any place the kidnapper could hold them."

"We tried that." _Gin_ said. "But we lost his scent. There's no trace."

Sniper sighed. "Alright, then we search the spot where you last had his scent. From there, we might be able to find a place where he could hold your sons captive."

"We should figure out who we're dealing with, though." Akame pointed out. "It could be a full-fledged supernatural being, and if it is, then things will be even harder for us."

"Well, you forget, even with mortally bodies, and my weakened state, we can still fight supernatural beings." Sniper reminded.

"This just keeps getting crazier and crazier." _Sniper_ muttered.

 _Gin_ snorted. "You're telling me. I saw Draven come out of a portal, and now we're _here,_ in another universe."

"We'll help, Dad." Lector said, walking over with his brothers.

 _Sniper's_ eye widened when he saw his sons' counterparts. _"God. They look just like_ Lector _and_ Thunder. _"_

"Lector, I don't think this is the best idea." Sniper said.

"Come on, Dad! Let us prove ourselves!" Thunder whined.

Sniper looked over at Gin, who nodded.

"Well, love, we both know they're gonna get us to say yes anyway."

Sniper sighed. "Alright, you three can help."

"I'll go, too." John said as he stood next to Thunder.

 _Gin_ and _Sniper_ noticed Sniper's expression, and they looked at Gin.

"Is he okay?" _Gin_ asked.

Gin sighed. "He REALLY doesn't approve of John and Thunder dating."

"Huh, can't blame him. I wouldn't trust anyone with my Thunder." _Sniper_ said.

"Okay, let's go check out that spot where you lost his scent." Sniper said.

* * *

Outside of Ohu, the group were searching the spot where _Sniper_ and _Gin_ lost the kidnapper's scent. They were right, there didn't seem to be any trace of him whatsoever. There were no footprints, nothing in the forest seemed to be disturbed, so finding the kidnapper wouldn't be a simple task.

"Okay, you two were here, and then the kidnapper just ran off." Sniper sighed. "So he was fast, and stealthy. It's safe to say that we're dealing with at least a semi-supernatural being."

"How are we going to find him?" Thunder asked.

"Well, it's simple, son. We just gotta look for any places in the area where the kidnapper could be hiding out, as well as any places where he could hold several dogs prisoner." Sniper explained.

"We could be looking for a cave, or something of the sort." Gin suggested.

John snorted. "There's nothing but trees out here. He might not be holding them prisoner in the area."

"He's right." _Gin_ agreed. "For all we know, they might not be anywhere near here."

"We won't know until we look." Gin stated.

"Okay. There really aren't any traces. This won't be easy." Sniper said.

"Well, let's search for some caves. There might be some nearby." Gin said.

For awhile, the group had searched the area for any caves or places the kidnapper could be hiding out. Of course, they didn't find anything of the sort. They had to of been searching for nearly an hour, yet they still found no traces. At least, not until Sniper noticed something.

"Hey, look at this." He said as he took a closer look.

"What is it?" Gin asked.

Sniper gestured to a tree and they all saw what looked like thin slash marks on the bark.

"Looks like the kidnapper jumped from tree to tree, that way he wouldn't leave any footprints."

Gin nodded. "He was definitely strong if he managed to carry two full grown dogs and a pup. Not to mention, agile."

Sniper nodded. "Judging by the slash marks, I say he went forward. We'll go in that direction, see if we find something."

"Wait, where are Lector, Thunder, and Weed?" _Gin_ asked, looking around when he noticed the three of them were gone.

"Damn it, John! Why didn't you pay attention?" Sniper asked angrily.

"What? I was listening to you talking about where the kidnapper might've gone." The German Shepherd said in his defense.

Sniper sighed. "Those three, always wandering around."

* * *

"I think we're a little far from Mom and Dad, Lector." Thunder said.

"Just hold on. I swore I saw something." Lector replied.

"What did you see?" Weed asked.

"Don't know. It was too far, and it moved too fast." Lector stated.

"Excuse me."

The three of them looked to see a dog standing there.

"Who are you?" Lector asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"I'm just a stray who lives in the area. What are you three doing all the way out here, though?" The dog asked.

"We were just exploring." Lector lied, still suspicious about the dog. "My brothers and I do enjoy taking walks and going to new places."

The dog nodded. "I see then. Well, if you all will excuse me, I have to get back home to my den." And with that, he walked off.

"Lector, what was that about?" Thunder asked in confusion.

"Something about that guy isn't right." Lector replied.

"Do you think he's the kidnapper?" Weed asked.

"Well, not bad, Lector."

They looked to see the dog standing there again, grinning at them.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I had assumed you wouldn't figure it out until a later date."

Lector growled. "Where are they? And who are you?"

The dog chuckled. "In due time. And the name's Rick. But, uh, just know that I won't be defeated easily."

Before the dobermans could react, the Rick knocked them aside and grabbed Weed by the scruff of his neck before running off with him.

"WEED!" The older brothers exclaimed before they began to pursue the kidnapper.

"You won't outrun us!" Lector shouted as they were catching up.

"Oh, is that so?" Rick asked before doubling his speed, easily outrunning the two before he disappeared from sight. Lector and Thunder kept chasing after him, but they stopped one they no longer had his scent, and they realized that Rick had gotten away... with their brother.

"NO!"

* * *

After the incident, the group had decided to rest in a spot nearby for the night. Lector and Thunder both looked greatly ashamed since they failed to rescue their brother. Sniper and Gin were talking to them about it.

"I'm so sorry, Dad." Thunder apologized.

Sniper shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, son. Just relax, we'll find Weed."

"Where do you think Rick is?" Gin asked.

Sniper sighed. "I have no idea. But we can still assume that he's in the area or somewhere nearby. Either way, we're going to find him, and our son."

* * *

Weed groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself inside a cage, with four other dogs.

"Holy shit, _Weed,_ he looks just like you!" _Kyoushiro_ exclaimed.

"How is this possible?" _Weed_ asked.

"Where am I? Where are we?" Weed asked.

"We're in a cave of some sort." Teru answered.

"Well, we don't have to worry." Weed looked at his and his brothers' counterparts. "Your fathers are looking for you."

"That's good to know. But who are you, and why do you look like me?" _Weed_ asked.

"I'm _you._ From another universe. Or, well, this universe." Weed answered. "Anyway, we don't have to worry. If anyone can find us, my father and my mother will. So will my brothers."

"You have brothers? How many?" _Weed_ asked curiously.

"Two. Both of them are older than me." Weed answered. "Now, all we have to do is wait, and they'll find us."


	17. Chapter 17

A few hours had passed since Weed was kidnapped by Rick, and so far, Sniper and Gin haven't found any leads as to where their youngest was taken. It was frustrating for all of them, but Sniper and Gin hid their frustration, not wanting to make Lector and Thunder feel bad about it. It wasn't their fault, they tried to rescue their brother.

"There has to be a place around here where Rick could be holding them." Gin said, struggling to keep the stress out of his tone.

Sniper licked his cheek. "We're gonna find them. Plus, Weed's an absolute immortal. He'll be fine."

Gin nodded. "I know. But what about the others? They aren't immortal, and who knows what Rick will be willing to do to them."

Sniper nodded. "I know. But as long as they don't enrage Rick, they won't likely be harmed."

Hougen and Genba arrived.

"We heard what happened. You find anything?" Genba asked in concern.

Sniper sighed as he shook his head. "No. Whoever this Rick is, he's no fool. He covered his tracks well. All we know is that he's somewhere within the area, or further than that. Either way, he's keeping them captive somewhere not too far."

"Sounds like he won't be outsmarted easily." Hougen commented. "Well, with all of us together, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

"That's exactly what we thought, but we still found nothing." Gin said.

"So he doesn't wanna be found. Doesn't mean he can't be found." Hougen stated.

"He's right. We just have to keep looking." Sniper agreed. "There's some place here where he could keep them hostage."

"I just don't get it. Where would he have the space to hold them?" John asked.

Sniper raised a brow. "You're right. Where would he even have the space?"

"That's an excellent question!" Genba exclaimed. "If I were to have my own hostages, it be in a cave. But if it were several hostages, then it'd have to be a big cave. Maybe underground."

"Well, that narrows it down a bit. An underground cave would be the perfect place to keep them captive." _Gin_ said.

Gin nodded. "There can't be many underground caves near here. It shouldn't be that hard to find them now that we know where to look."

"But how many underground caves are there?" John asked. "I mean, this could take a while."

"Well, in that case, we can spilt up. Cover more ground." _Sniper_ suggested.

"Well, I'm gonna go alone." Hougen said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go alone, too." Genba said.

"Sniper and I will go together." Gin said.

"I'll go with you." John said.

The group looked at _Sniper_ and _Gin,_ who both exchanged a look.

 _Sniper_ sighed. "I guess we'll go together."

"Okay, we should be able to find something this time." Sniper said.

"Alright. Let's go find them." Gin said.

With that, the all ran off into four different directions.

* * *

Elsewhere, Weed was trying to see if there was a way out of the cage he and the others were currently trapped in, but so far, there didn't seem to be any way for them to get out. And based on how the others weren't doing anything, they must've tried to escape already.

"So, there's no way out?" He asked.

"No." _Weed_ answered. "We've tried everything, but there's no way out of this cage. All we can do is wait for help to arrive."

"Well, then there's no hope for ya."

They had no time to react before Rick opened and slammed the cage shut, placing two dogs into it. _Hougen_ and _Genba._

 _Hougen_ groaned. "What just happened?"

"I kidnapped you. That's what happened." Rick answered.

"I thought they were dead." _Weed_ said in shock.

Rick chuckled. "Yeah, they're lucky bastards. Both of them looked like hammered shits to me. Even I'm surprised they survived."

"Who the hell are you?" _Hougen_ demanded.

Rick snorted. "You ask that like you think you intimidate me. But why would I fear a pathetic mortal like you?"

 _Hougen_ snarled. "What did you just say?"

Rick rolled his eyes, clearly bored. "That all you got? My version of Hougen isn't boring, or weak. Or mortal."

 _Genba_ looked around the cage, then his eyes widened when he saw the Weeds. "Uh, brother, I'm seeing two Weeds."

 _Hougen_ looked and his eyes widened as well. "What the hell is this?"

"Well, the second Weed is from this universe, while you all are from another universe. This is Weed's counterpart. The difference being that Weed isn't weak, or mortal."

"What are you talking about?" _Kyoushiro_ asked skeptically.

Rick chuckled as he turned around and began walking off. "You all will know in due time."

 _Hougen_ looked at the others. "Who is that guy?"

"It's a long and complicated story." Weed stated. "I'll explain later, but right now, we should be worried about getting out of this cage."

"That's the problem, it doesn't have any weak spot." _Weed_ pointed out.

"We'll figure something out." Weed said. "That, or my family will find us."

 _Hougen_ snorted. "Really? What's your father Gin gonna do?"

Weed raised a brow. "Gin's not my father."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"If your version of Gin isn't your father, then who is?" _Weed_ asked.

Weed realized he probably shouldn't have mentioned that part. "Never mind that. Gin is a part of my family, but he's not my father. It's a long and complicated story, and I'll explain later."

"Alright, but how will they find us?" _Weed_ asked.

"Knowing my parents and my brothers, they won't give up until they do." Weed replied.

 _Hougen_ raised a brow. "Are you sure that they'll come?"

"Would you give up if it was _Genba_?" Weed asked knowingly.

That made _Hougen's_ eyes widen, and the Great Dane would never give up if his brother was taken.

"You're a lot like the Hougen I know. Only a bit more talkative, you were evil, and _Genba_ doesn't seem to annoy you like Genba does to Hougen." Weed added.

"What does he do?" _Genba_ asked curiously.

"Wake Hougen up earlier, but that's all I know. Hougen says that Genba would do more than that on occasion." Weed explained.

 _Genba_ grinned mischievously.

 _Hougen_ gave him a stern look. "Don't get any ideas."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sniper and Gin were searching the southern part of the area. The two walked together silently, completely focused on finding their son. Although, with all the silence, they eventually decided it'd be better if they talked.

"Remember when Thunder would wander around so much, and he got lost that one time in northern California?" Sniper asked.

Gin nodded. "God, we were so worried that day."

"Yeah." Sniper agreed. "Since then, I had hoped that we wouldn't have to face something like that again."

"But we found Thunder, so we can find Weed." Gin pointed out.

Sniper nodded. "I don't doubt that. But who knows how long it'll be until we do. I'm scared, Gin."

The Akita nuzzled his mate. "I'm scared, too, Sniper."

The Doberman sighed. "We'll get through this, like we always do."

"What do you think Weed's thinking right now?"

"Probably how we're going to find him and rescue him. He knows we won't give up until we get him back."

"Yeah, he knows we would never give up. I just wish he was here right now. With us."

"And he will be. As soon as we find him."

"If you were Rick, where would you go?" Gin asked.

Sniper shrugged. "Anywhere where I could hide and keep dogs hostage. The problem is finding a place like that."

Gin nodded. "We'll find him if we keep looking. That, or the others will find him."

"Wait, where's John?" Sniper asked the moment he realized the German Shepherd wasn't with them.

"I'm here! I'm here!" He yelled as he ran over to them.

"Where have you been?" Sniper asked.

"I had to take a piss." John answered.

"And you didn't tell us?"

"It was quick, so I didn't see any point in telling you if I'd catch up."

Sniper sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Sniper, now's not the time." Gin said.

Sniper nodded. "You're right. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Elsewhere, _Sniper_ and _Gin_ were currently in the middle of their own conversation.

"Wait, so all this time, Sakai wasn't their father?" _Gin_ asked.

 _Sniper_ sighed and shook his head. "When I was younger, I met Tomoe, a very beautiful doberman, unlike any female I've seen before."

"What happened?"

"Well, she found out about some of the things I've done, mainly how I betrayed Ohu. She didn't want to be with me, so I let her go."

"So, she met Sakai after that?"

"Yes, but me and her had already mated. And when I heard about _Lector_ and _Thunder_ , I asked myself, "What have I done?" I mean, I could've found Tomoe, I could've tried harder, get her to stay with me. But no, it was against my nature to do something like that."

"Well, it's not your fault. I'm sure I wouldn't do much better if it were me." _Gin_ said.

 _Sniper_ chuckled bitterly. "You know, I never pictured myself as being a father. Hell, I never wanted kids. I just wanted to rule something. I figured that's all I wanted."

"But when you found out?" _Gin_ asked in a rather gentle tone.

 _Sniper_ sighed. "It was a feeling unlike anything I had ever felt before. I'm sure you have an idea of what it's like to figure out that you're someone's father. But for me, it was different. Because by the time I had found out, _Lector_ and _Thunder_ had already grown up. They were already adults. They may have been assassins, but they seemed to have gotten so far. But... where was I?"

" _Sniper -_ "

"No, _Gin._ That last thing I would've wanted was kids, now what I want is for them to be okay. For them to be alive. But where the hell have I been?"

"You were rejected by Tomoe, and you didn't know how you truly felt. I'm sure you just felt that it was nothing." _Gin_ said.

 _Sniper_ shook his head. "I would tell myself that every night, and for what? Back then, you saw me as selfish, but I ignored that. Now, I know that was a fact. I could've found Tomoe, I should've found her, should've tried harder. And because I didn't, my sons paid the price. Hell, my daughter paid with her life, because I wasn't there to save them from Endo. I could've made a deal with Sakai, so that I could be there for my kids, protect them. Keep them safe. But no, I failed them. I failed them cause I selfishly chose not to try harder."

" _Sniper,_ you can't blame yourself for this. We all make mistakes. I made mistakes with my own sons." _Gin_ argued.

"You don't know what it's like!" _Sniper_ snapped. "You may have been too late to save Sakura, but she was already dying cause of an illness. Your sons are alive, you didn't fail them. You had a reason for being away, but what reason did I have for not being there for my sons, my daughter? Where was I?"

 _Gin_ certainly had not expected this from his former enemy. And it was true, he didn't truly understand what the Doberman was feeling.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like." _Gin_ admitted. "Still, I think you should stop blaming yourself, otherwise you'll never get past this."

 _Sniper_ sighed. "We'll see."

* * *

Riku would love to kill them all. All these immortals that wanted nothing more than the extinction of mortals. He never did agree with their perspective, which is why he tried to stay away from it all. But no, Rick came back and took Teru. So, he couldn't do anything about it. Well, he could always try to find Teru, but he didn't know where his son was being held. And Rick wasn't a fool. Riku knew he wouldn't get around this one so easily.

These past few days, he's been trying to come up with a plan that would work, but as long as he didn't know where Teru was, there wasn't much he'd be able to do. It made him angry how his own brother had betrayed him and was now threatening to kill his own nephew. Of course, Rick would go very far to get what he wanted, beings with indomitable will tend to have a lot of determination.

"I need a new strategy. Come on, Riku, think!" He yelled. "There's a way to save Teru, you just have to figure it out."

"Oh, but you won't."

Riku snarled the moment he heard that voice. "Where is my son, Rick?"

His brother merely laughed. "Oh, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Where is he?!" Riku demanded.

Rick chuckled. "If I told you, I'd have no leverage. It's futile of you to demand to know where your boy is being held."

Riku growled. "If you hurt him, I WILL kill you."

Rick scoffed. "Right. But you won't, not as long as I have him within my grasp."

"You know, Rick, I'm gonna find my boy. And after I do, I'm going to stop you."

"You can try, but by the time you find him, he'll already be dead."

"I won't let that happen, Rick. I'm going to find him, one way or another."

"And I won't allow you to do that."

"No, I can find him, and I can stop you. Regardless of what you think."

"Even if you do manage to find him, I have a friend secretly guarding the cage they're in. They don't even know he's there. And trust me, brother, you won't be getting past him."

"We'll see about that, won't we, brother?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gajou, Thunder was sitting outside, staring up at the moon. There didn't seem to be anyone else outside of Gajou, so he was alone for now. That's what he wanted at the moment, to be alone.

Ever since he and Lector failed to catch Rick and save Weed, the poor young Doberman has been anxious about the situation and didn't know what else to do. Looking up at the moon was something that would help him somewhat. His parents would do it all the time, except they did it to spend time together.

"Hello, Thunder."

He jumped slightly and looked to see Tesshin, who was chuckling.

"Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, hi, Tesshin"

The Koga Lord walked over before sitting next to the Doberman. "Worried about your brother?"

Thunder nodded. "Yeah."

Surprisingly, Tesshin wrapped his foreleg around him comfortingly. "It's alright, Thunder. It's not your fault. We're gonna find your brother."

"I wish we could've gotten him, though. I don't know where he is, I don't know if he's okay."

"He is. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be okay."

Thunder hung his head. "I don't know."

Tesshin nuzzled him. "It's alright to be worried. We all get worried sometimes."

"What do you think of me, Tesshin?" Thunder asked suddenly.

Tesshin's eyes widened slightly, then he chuckled. "What do I think? Well, I think I'm starting to see why John finds you adorable."

Thunder blushed. "He says that a lot."

Tesshin chuckled, almost darkly. "Well, can't blame him. After all, you truly are an adorable young doberman. I just want to hold you."

"That tone... sounded dark." Thunder said nervously.

"Well, that's how I talk sometimes. This dark tone is my usually tone. I always talk like this." Tesshin whispered darkly into the Doberman's ear.

Thunder couldn't help but blush a bit. The tone seemed creepy, but it also sent a chill down his spine. "What are you doing?"

"Sh." Tesshin shushed him before pulling Thunder into his arms. "Just relax. They're going to find Weed. I know they will."

Thunder nodded. "I don't know about _this,_ though, Tesshin."

The Koga Lord just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we both know you like being in my arms."

Thunder couldn't deny that. "Okay."

Tesshin licked his cheek. "Good."

Thunder licked Tesshin's muzzle, then Tesshin gently pulled him into a kiss. It was unexpected, but neither pulled away. The kiss was passionate, it felt like the exact same feeling Thunder had felt whenever he kissed John. His father had told him that absolute immortals usually had eternal bonds with more than one mate, so it wouldn't count as cheating on John. He could get his boyfriend to understand. But right now, he had to focus on his newfound boyfriend.

Eventually, the two pulled away, only for Tesshin to gently push Thunder onto his back before he began licking the Doberman's neck, gently nibbling on it after each lick. Thunder gasped slightly before he began to moan. Tesshin grinned before continuing, slowly licking Thunder's neck, almost teasingly.

"Tesshin." Thunder moaned.

"Did you and John ever go farther than this?" Tesshin asked.

Thunder blushed. "No."

Tesshin grinned. Good. Just enjoy this."

Thunder didn't object, cause he knew he wouldn't be able to stop Tesshin from doing whatever it is he was about to do.

After giving Thunder's neck a few more licks, Tesshin slowly moved down to his lover's genitals, where he saw that big sheath and those massive testicles. Tesshin licked his lips before looking at Thunder.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

Thunder was obviously nervous, but he nodded. "I think so."

Tesshin leaned over and licked his cheek. "Don't be scared, Thunder. We won't go all the way if you don't want to."

"Um, maybe we'll see?" Thunder suggested.

Tesshin chuckled in that same dark tone, which seemed to excite Thunder. "Alright."

With that, Tesshin reached over until his paw touched Thunder's balls. The feeling of a warm paw on his orbs made Thunder gasp slightly as Tesshin slowly licked his neck before continuing. Tesshin gripped the testicles before he began to slowly fondle them.

"Oh, god, Tesshin." Thunder moaned.

Tesshin nuzzled him. "Just relax." With the orbs in his paw, he squeezed them gently before continuing to fondle them. "They're so big. Oh, what do we have here?"

Thunder's cock had already become hard, and Tesshin grinned before he grabbed in by the knot. It had to of been about eight inches or more in length, with a tennis ball sized knot. Thunder moaned before Tesshin silenced him by kissing him passionately. The Doberman wrapped his arms around Tesshin as the Koga Lord took his time with his strokes. As Thunder moaned within their muzzles, Tesshin began pressing his tongue against Thunder's.

Tesshin could feel the pre cum streaming down Thunder's cock, lubricating it as he stroked it. Eventually, though, he pulled away from Thunder's lips before he moved over and engulfed his cock, sucking on it expertly as Thunder let out a moan of blissful pleasure.

Honestly, Tesshin had never sucked another male's cock, but he had done this to himself plenty of times in order to deal with his stress. However, it has been a couple months or so since he's had any sort of release.

And he had to admit, he never pictured himself sucking another cock to begin with. Although, the act was actually rather relaxing for him, and he just enjoyed hearing Thunder's moans. The young Doberman actually sounded more adorable whenever he moaned.

"Oh, Tesshin." Thunder began panting. "I think... I'm gonna..."

As Thunder let out a cry of blissful pleasure, Tesshin felt his muzzle being filled with a large quantity of doberman seed. The taste was better than he expected, warm, salty, and almost sweet.

Once he swallowed the load, he pulled away and licked Thunder's cock clean of any remaining semen.

"I gotta say, Thunder, I did not expect it to be so... delicious." Tesshin growled with a grin.

Thunder blushed, then he glanced to the area between Tesshin's legs, and he could see the Koga Lord's own hard cock.

"Um, how did it taste exactly?"

Tesshin followed his gaze down to his erection. "You sure?"

Thunder nodded. "As much as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Come here, I'll show you what to do." Tesshin said.

Thunder did as he was told, getting up before moving over to the large cock. As he bent his neck down to get a closer look, his eyes widened slightly when he realized how big it was. In fact, it was longer and thicker than his, so were the large testicles that hanged underneath.

"Um, it's bigger than I thought."

Tesshin bent his neck down and nuzzled the Doberman. "Don't worry about that, Thunder."

"What do I do first?"

"Well, why don't you give it a little kiss?"

Of course, Thunder was hesitant. "Um..."

Tesshin chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, _he_ doesn't bite. In fact, _he_ likes you."

Thunder almost smiled at that before he leaned forward and gave it a kiss. Tesshin groaned a bit when he felt those warm lips press against his cock. He reached down and placed his paw on the back of Thunder's head, holding him there as the Doberman looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Just continue." Tesshin encouraged.

Thunder nodded before opening his mouth and closing his lips around the tip. This time, Tesshin took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"Good boy."

Thunder began sucking on the tip as he licked it, tasting it and the pre cum that leaked out of it. It was a salty taste, and unlike anything he had ever tasted before. He pulled away before kissing Tesshin's scrotum, pressing his nose into it as he did. When he saw the two furry testicles, he realized just how large they really were.

"Nervous?" Tesshin asked knowingly.

Thunder nodded. "A little."

Tesshin smiled, almost like a maniac, but Thunder could still see a comforting expression. "Don't be."

Thunder continued what he was doing, opening his mouth to take in Tesshin's cock. The Koga Lord let out a moan as he grabbed the Doberman's head and did his best to gently thrust into his mouth and then his throat. Thunder had not expected that and almost gagged, but he was able to relax and began sucking on the large organ within his muzzle.

It wasn't long before Tesshin became panting as he slowly moved in and out of his lover's muzzle. It was a more pleasurable feeling than what he usually felt whenever he had done this to himself. Thrusting in and out of Thunder's warm and tight throat was an almost indescribable feeling, and he could already feel his climax nearing, even though they had not been doing this long.

"God, you're amazing, Thunder." Tesshin moaned. "Don't forget to swallow, alright?"

Thunder nodded as best as he could while still sucking on Tesshin's cock.

Once he was about to climax, Tesshin shoved his entire cock into Thunder's muzzle, literally knotting it before he let out a howl of pleasure the moment he came. Thunder wasn't completely ready for the large load of semen that flooded his muzzle, but that didn't stop him from rapidly swallowing as much as he could.

The moment he had swallowed it all, he felt Tesshin let go of his head before he finally pulled away, panting slightly.

"That was amazing, Thunder." Tesshin said as he pulled the other into his arms.

Thunder leaned his head on Tesshin's chest. "You taste so good."

Tesshin grinned as he gestured to his cock, which was still hard and grabbed it before shaking it a bit. "Wanna go for a ride?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, so what do you all think of this pairing? I've been into the whole darkish Tesshin ever since I read one or two stories form the OwnerOfAllGames. Tesshin isn't completely dark, but sometimes he can be a little creepy. Anyway, leave a review of what you think. Seriously, over 50 people have read a chapter, yet almost no one reviews. Except VampireBond.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I did some minor editing. Pay attention to when my OC villain, Fumio, is talking. It'll probably make sense, cause it involves a story I intend to write in the future.**

* * *

In the forest around Ohu, Sniper, Gin, and John were still searching for any potential places where Rick could be holding Weed and the others hostage. So far, they've come across at least half a dozen caves, but each one was simply too small to actually hold them all. Sniper was having trouble not getting frustrated, but fortunately, Gin was able to keep his mate calm as they continued their search. At the same time, John himself was actually close to praying. The German Shepherd almost found it funny. Praying to God for assistance when he had omnipotent beings for friends, and one that was his boyfriend. Of course, had it been under better circumstances, he probably would've laughed. Still, he decided to tell it to his friends anyway.

"You know, it's almost funny how I'm _this_ close to praying to God when I am friends with omnipotent beings."

The two didn't find it that funny, but Gin chuckled at that. Even Sniper actually smiled a bit.

"Well, it's almost funny." Gin said.

Sniper sighed. "Yeah. Almost."

Gin licked his cheek. "We're gonna find him. You know that."

"Of course, I do, Gin. But this isn't like the times that Thunder had gone missing whenever he wandered off. We always found him in less than an hour, and it's been an entire day and we have nothing!"

"Well, we've been through worse. There was the Hellhole in Mutsu. Everyone getting poisoned in Iga, and let's not forget being on the run from Nikita. Weed knows we're looking for him. Besides, he's immortal. He'll be fine."

"Yes, but only Weed's immortal. The other Weed isn't. Nor is the other Kyoushiro, or Teru, or whoever else has been captured by Rick."

"I'm sure they know better than to provoke Rick."

Sniper nodded. "Probably. Still, I just wish we at least knew which direction to even search in."

Gin nuzzled him. "We're close. I know it."

"Maybe you're right about that." Sniper agreed.

"Sniper!"

The three looked to see a dog appear in front of them, and Sniper immediately recognized him.

"Riku?"

"Thank god, I found you! You have to help me."

"Riku, we know about Teru. He was kidnapped by someone named Rick." Sniper said.

Riku growled. "That's not the worst part. Rick is my brother!"

Sniper's eyes widened. "What? Why would he kidnap his own nephew?"

"Ah, he's one of those purifiers. And he takes it all very seriously. Since I didn't stay with him, he's trying to get to me through Teru." Riku explained.

"Rick kidnapped our son Weed. Do you know where they're being held?" Gin asked urgently.

Riku sighed. "He never told me. He knew I'd race him there and save Teru."

"Well, we're gonna do whatever we can to help." John said.

"I want to help as well. But I can't. He'll kill Teru if I don't do what he wants. And I can't be gone long." Riku stated.

Sniper nodded. "I understand. We're searching for them, but we may need your help when we find them."

Riku nodded. "Until then, I'll try to keep an eye on Rick. And be careful for when you find them. Rick said he has someone secretly guarding the cage they're in, and that even I wouldn't get past him. So you need to be cautious."

"Have you met Nikita?"

"Nope, but I have heard of him. Rick used to be one of Nikita's during WW1 and 2."

Sniper sighed. "Great, another person with an affiliation with Nikita."

"Yeah, you all are gonna have to be careful on this one. I can't get around Rick at the moment, but I'll see what I can do." With that, Riku was gone in a flash.

John's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Riku has enhanced condition like us, but it's on a higher level. Bulletproof durability, and he might be able to reach half the speed of sound. Maybe reach the speed of sound." Sniper explained.

John sighed. "We fought against an invincible immortal, I have friends who are omnipotent, and I've been to another universe. How does any of this stuff still surprise me?!"

Gin chuckled. "Oh, you'll get used to it, John. One thing at a time."

"Seriously, though. This is seemingly simple compared to being friends with you guys when you both are omnipotent. I mean, really." John replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Gajou, Tesshin and Thunder were resting in the room Thunder shared with his family. Earlier, the two had decided not to go all the way since Thunder didn't want John to be left out. And, of course, Tesshin completely understood.

"So, do you want to be the one to tell him?" The Koga Lord asked.

The Doberman sighed. "It's probably better if I do. Do you think he'll accept this?"

Tesshin smiled comfortingly before licking Thunder's cheek. "If he truly loves you, he'll understand."

Thunder smiled back at him. "I love you, Tesshin."

"I love you, too, Thunder."

"So do I."

The two were startled the moment they heard the voice and looked to see John standing by the entrance.

Thunder's eyes widened. "John! Um, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough, Thunder." The German Shepherd yawned. "Now, I'm going to be back in a minute, gotta go find Akame. Something I need to talk to him about."

As John was walking out of Gajou, he noticed Sniper and Gin walk out as well. Earlier tonight, the three of them had come back since John would need rest soon.

"Hey, John." Gin greeted.

"Hey, Gin. Your son found a second mate." John stated.

Sniper and Gin's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Tesshin." John answered.

"Tesshin?" Sniper asked in shock. "What happened?"

"Uh, don't get mad, but they were so close to mating, but Thunder didn't wanna leave me out." John said calmly.

Sniper would've fainted, but with all the stress he had felt since Weed had been taken and all, he just couldn't. "Did you...?"

John's eyes widened slightly. "Um... if I had gotten back sooner? I'll just go to my room." And he immediately rushed in, with his tail covering his testicles. Sniper sighed and walked off towards the forest with Gin following.

* * *

"Sniper, you alright?" Gin asked as he caught up to his mate.

The Doberman sighed. "I never thought we'd be in this situation _._ "

Gin nodded. "I know, but we'll find Weed. Come on, you and I are going to spend some time together. That'll get our minds off the stress."

Sniper smirked, then tackled the Akita before he could reacted. "Alright then." And with that, he began his assault on Gin's lips. The two began to kiss passionately as they wrapped their arms around one another and held on tightly.

It wasn't long before they deepened kiss, and they began to move their paws along each other's body. In their mouths, their tongues were in a battle for dominance, both holding their own as they pressed against one another. However, Sniper was able to move his tongue into Gin's muzzle before he began licking at his teeth. He did not miss one as he ran his tongue across each unnaturally sharp tooth.

Gin let out a soft moan as he felt his mate's tongue lick against his teeth. The Akita pushed his own tongue into the Doberman's mouth, licking his teeth as well as they made out.

Sniper pulled away before he began to slowly slowly lick Gin's neck, making him moan softly. Sniper nibbled onto Gin's neck a bit in between the licks, biting down gently as he did. Then he pulled away and got off of his mate.

"So, are you ready?" Sniper asked.

"I'll always be ready for you." Gin replied.

Sniper smirked and sat down to reveal his hard cock. Gin licked his lips before walking up to him and bending his neck down until he was right in front of the large organ. He could actually see the pre cum leaking out of it. Almost immediately, he stuck out his tongue before giving the tip a lick. Sniper let out a gasp and a soft moan of pleasure when he felt his mate's warm and wet tongue touch his sensitive tip.

The Doberman groaned in pleasure as he felt the Akita beginning to lick at his shaft slowly. Gin wanted to take his time to enjoy the taste of his mate's cock, coating it with his saliva. One of his favorite things about Sniper's cock was its taste, very indescribable. Out of all the things he could taste, nothing could come close to the deliciousness of the cock in front of him. Although, Sniper would always say the same thing about Gin's cock.

The pre cum that streamed down the shaft added a flavor to it that was able to actually increase the amazing taste of it. With each lick, Gin was beginning to realize just how much he missed this cock that he loved so much. Just as much as he loved Sniper.

Gin gave the tip a kiss. "I love you."

"Me or my cock?" Sniper asked teasingly.

Gin chuckled. "Both." Then he moved his head down to Sniper's large testicles. The massive orbs were probably just a little bigger than baseballs. And unlike most canine testicles, mortal canines that is, these ones carried supernatural sperm. Then again, any supernatural or semi-supernatural male has that.

The thing with supernatural sperm is that it's usually capable of impregnation any being. Male, female, mortal, supernatural, sometimes even infertile beings. Of course, as absolute immortals, Sniper and Gin what could be considered the most potent supernatural sperm.

Of course, Gin was focused on any of that as he opened his mouth and closed it around the left one. It wasn't as hard as it may seem, he was used to stretching out his jaw. Absolute immortal, regeneration, things like that really helped.

Sniper groaned in pleasure as he felt the warmth and wetness around his testicle. He could also feel Gin's teeth gently rubbing against it, being careful not to cut the flesh. Gin was able to move his teeth against his mate's genitals without harming them, something he had learned over the years they had been together. In fact, Sniper actually enjoyed it whenever he felt those strong and sharp teeth against his balls.

Very gently, Gin bit down on the orbs, being careful not to actually bite down on them. At the same time, the Akita sucked on them while fondling them with his tongue. Above him, Gin could feel Sniper's cock on top his head, leaking pre cum onto him as it throbbed. The cock was very warm, and Gin could smell its strong and arousing scent. Another one of the things he loved about Sniper's cock was that scent that it gave off, a scent that easily turned Gin on every time.

Eventually, though, Gin released the two testicles from his mouth before he licked Sniper's cock, starting from the base and up to the tip. Once he reached the tip, Gin opened his mouth before wrapping his lips around the massive organ, sucking slowly. Sniper moaned in pleasure as he placed a paw on the back of Gin's head, holding him there as he let his mate suck on his sensitive cock. Gin rubbed his head against the paw before he began licking the cock within his muzzle, sucking on it like a pup did when it was nursing, gulping down the pre cum that leaked out of Sniper's tip.

"Ah, Gin. You're always so great at this." Sniper panted softly as he began petting Gin. "I love when you take my cock, love. Your muzzle's so warm, so wet."

Gin couldn't help but blush, still sucking on his mate's cock as he began taking in more of it. Slowly engulfing it as he moved his muzzle down, all the way to the knot. Once his lips were kissing Sniper's knot, he began sucking hard on the cock, trying to pleasure the Doberman into giving up his sperm. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy. After all, Sniper had some endurance.

"Oh, Gin. That feels great." He said as he moaned, then he grabbed the Akita's head with both his paws. "But now, let's finish up." And he held Gin's head still as he began to quickly thrust in and out of his mouth, as if he was taking him from behind.

Gin had been expecting this, since this is what Sniper usually does when Gin gives him head. So he was prepared as he sucked hard on his cock, trying to milk it. And based on how Sniper was panting, the Doberman was nearing his climax. Sniper began thrusting harder and faster into Gin's muzzle, fucking it roughly as his cock slid in and out of his mate's throat. Gin moaned against his mate's cock as he felt it rub against his throat in a way that pleasured him. Sniper moaned as he felt the vibrations against his cock, then he grunted loudly as he placed both his paws on the back of Gin's head and pulled it down. Gin had to open his jaw widened as Sniper's knot entered his muzzle. The base was stuck between Gin's teeth since it was at least five to six inches thick.

Finally, Sniper lifted up his head before letting out an almighty and lustful howl, one that would be loud enough for everyone to hear. But that didn't matter, especially not right now. He and Gin were enjoying their alone time together.

As he let out his howl, Sniper exploded within Gin's muzzle, shooting multiple thick loads of his supernatural semen down the Akita's throat. Gin quickly began swallowing the seed as it went down his throat, gulping large amounts of it as it quickly filled his stomach. He moaned as he tasted that delicious and warm liquid, enjoying his time drinking it up as Sniper emptied his balls.

"Ah, Gin... that felt good. Very good." Sniper moaned as he his orgasm ended, and he looked down at his mate and rubbed his head with his paw. "Now, we just have to wait a while."

It didn't take that long for Sniper's knot to go down, and once it did, the Doberman was able to pull out of the Akita's muzzle. Although, he still semi-hard, which meant the two could have some more fun together.

"Well, are you ready, Gin?" Sniper asked.

Gin stood up and turned around before moving his tail aside, presenting his hindquarters to Sniper. "Waiting on you, love."

Sniper licked his fangs. "I'm going to enjoy this." He walked over and mounted Gin, grabbing him tightly by the hips as he placed the tip of his cock at his mate's hole. The Doberman pulled his hips back before thrusting in, causing the Akita underneath him to let out a gasp of pleasure. Sniper nuzzled Gin before pulling out until only his tip remained inside, then he slammed back inside.

Gin felt himself being pushed forward by the force, needing a moment to regain his balance. Sniper's thrusts were always so strong, especially after Gin had gotten used to it.

"You're hardly moving." He commented.

Sniper licked his cheek. "I wanna take my time." He slowly pulled out then roughly slammed back inside, making Gin moan that time. "That way it'll last."

"But it seems a little too slow." Gin said.

Sniper chuckled. "Well, you're just gonna have to be patient."

"But I can't wait!" Gin whined.

Sniper nibbled his ear. "You're so impatient."

"Sniper, cut that out!" Gin complained as he tried moving his head way, but was unsuccessful.

"Ah, you're gonna have to get used to that, Gin. Because you know I'll never quit." Sniper pointed out teasingly.

Gin sighed. "That's _too_ true."

Sniper chuckled and nibbled Gin's ear once more. "Now, just relax. We're only getting started."

Gin grunted as he laid his front half down on the ground, lifting his ass a little higher as Sniper bent over and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Good." The Doberman pulled his hips back before slowly thrusting back in, until his knot was pressed against the Akita's hole. He groaned as he felt the warmth around his cock while it was clenched down on. "VERY good."

Gin let out a soft moan when he felt Sniper thrust, too slow for his liking, but it was still something. At least his mate's cock was still spreading his hole as it rubbed against his walls, slowly lubricated his insides with pre-cum. And the tip would gently press against his prostate every time Sniper would thrust back in. Of course, Gin wanted more.

"Sniper, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me faster." Gin almost pleaded.

"Why would I do that?" Sniper asked teasingly, rubbing his groin against his lover's ass.

Gin growled. "Quick making me wait for it!"

Sniper shook his head. "Learn to not be so impatient."

"Sniper, please, just fuck me harder! I can't wait any longer!" Gin pleaded.

"Aw. I just can't help it when you beg." Sniper pulled out before thrusting back inside with much more speed and force, causing Gin to begin panting lightly as he got what he wanted. The feeling of Sniper's cock roughly fucking him always gave him indescribable pleasure.

Sniper rested his head on Gin's shoulder as he was pounding him rapidly, fucking him deeply as he grunted, listening to the sound of his mate's moaning and panting. To him, there was no better music than that, and he wanted to hear more of it.

"Moan for me, Gin." He whispered sexily in his ear.

Gin did as he was told, letting out loud moans of pleasure and a few whimpers to go with them. Between his hind legs, he could feel his own hard cock throbbing beneath him, rapidly dripping pre-cum. The feeling of his lover being inside him, that strong cock thrusting in and out of him, and the sound of Sniper's sexy grunts; he wouldn't be able to take much more. It would only be a matter of time until he had his orgasm.

"Sniper." He moaned.

"Sh." The Doberman softly shushed him, speaking in a gentle, yet sexy voice. "Just keep moaning, Gin."

The Akita nuzzled him. "Fuck me harder."

Sniper grinned. "If you say so." This time, Sniper was using all of his strength, which was superior to that of a mortal doberman. Combining it with his speed, he was able to thrust in and out at an unnatural rate with unnatural force, causing Gin to jolt forward with each thrust.

Gin's panting became heavier and his moans grew louder. He dug his claws into the dirt as he felt Sniper's cock hit his prostate, making him feel such heavenly pleasure.

As the speed and the powerful of the thrusting increased, Gin could tell that his mate was nearing his own climax. In fact, Gin wasn't sure how much longer he himself could hold out, then he gasped softly when he felt a paw gently grasp his cock.

Sniper licked his cheek. "Get ready, Gin."

And that's when the Akita realized what was about to come. The Doberman tightly gripped his mate's hips before he pulled on them with all his strength, managing to push his knot inside Gin, who let out a loud moan as it entered him.

The way it could spread apart his ass was always something that he loved, and it got better when he felt Sniper beginning to masturbate him with his paw. It quickly moved up and down on his cock, making him moan and pant as he felt his climax approaching.

"Sniper, I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it." Sniper whispered huskily into Gin's ear. "Cum for me, Gin."

Doing as his mate wanted, Gin let out a cry of blissful pleasure before he came, shooting his cum across the dirt. His ass tightly clenched down onto Sniper's cock, increasing his pleasure as he was thrusting inside Gin, his balls slapping against Gin's before he let out a powerful howl. That's when he exploded inside Gin, and it didn't take long for his seed to quickly fill the Akita.

Gin panted as he felt his balls become empty of their contents a few moments later, and soon, Sniper's own orgasm was over as well.

"I love you, Sniper." Gin said.

The Doberman licked his cheek. "I love you, too, Gin." And he nuzzled him. "So much."

The two of them laid on their sides and snuggled together as best as they could, since Sniper's knot gave them some difficulty.

"Are you okay?" Gin asked in concern.

Sniper nodded. "I fine."

Gin kissed him. "We'll find Weed."

"I know." Sniper pulled Gin into his arms. "I know."

* * *

Elsewhere, inside the cage they were being held in, Weed was currently pacing around, trying to think of a way they could escape. But of course, he knew that as long they had no way out of the cage, they wouldn't be able to escape.

"You should get some rest." _Weed_ said. "We might be here for a while."

Weed's ear perked up. "Oh, um, I'm not really tired right now." He wasn't sure how to tell his counterpart that he was immortal, much less an omnipotent being. It would be a lot to take in. "You guys get some sleep. I think I'll keep watch in case our friends find us."

 _Kyoushiro_ growled. "I hate this. We have to get out of here!"

"Oh, okay, I'll just use magic to destroy the cage." _Genba_ said sarcastically.

Weed almost snickered. _"If he knew."_

" _Kyoushiro,_ I don't think we'll find a way out of here. Our best chance is if our friends find us." _Weed_ stated.

"Who knows how long that'll take? We have to do something!" _Kyoushiro_ exclaimed.

Weed stepped forward. "Look, I know you're upset. Believe me, my parents have dealt with people like Rick, and it didn't always end well, but we can't take our chances against him. He's much stronger, faster, and smarter than us."

Teru nodded. "He's right. I know my uncle. Even if we did manage to get out of this cage on our own, we'd need to get past him."

 _Hougen_ scoffed. "I can take him."

"He dragged us all in here." Weed reminded. "If you were anything like my Hougen, you would be able to get past Rick. But you can't, because you're not like my Hougen. _Weed_ told me what kind of selfish and cruel bastard you are. Hougen isn't selfish, he isn't cruel, and he'd be disappointed if he ever saw you."

"Really?" _Hougen_ asked disbelievingly. "And what else does he have that I don't?"

"Supernatural strength, speed, intelligence, and he's a complete supernatural being." Weed answered. "He could beat Rick and get us out."

"Hold on, you're friends with supernatural beings?" _Lector_ asked in surprise.

"Why do you think I wasn't that surprised when I saw you all?" Weed asked. "My parents, and my brothers, we've had our fair share of things supernatural. Things insane. I've been to two other universes so far, encountered a powerful immortal, and I've meant my counterpart from a third universe. A semi-supernatural being taking us hostage doesn't entirely surprise me."

Everyone in the cage, except Teru, stared at him in shock.

"But enough about that. We're going to get out of here. My parents and friends will find us eventually." Weed sighed. "I know my parents would never stop searching unless they knew for sure that they couldn't find me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Gajou, _Sniper, Gin, John, Akame, Tesshin,_ Gin, Sniper, John, Akame, Hougen, Genba, Zach, and the others were discussing the situation.

"It doesn't make any sense. There shouldn't be that many places where Rick could hold them." Sniper stated.

"I know. He had to have to put them somewhere we'd never think to search." Gin suggested. "And it's somewhere within the area, because he couldn't have gone that far from Ohu."

"The worse part is, Draven could also be involved, and that's the last thing we need at the moment." Sniper added.

"No, the last thing we need is for Nikita to return." Hougen objected. "I'm pretty sure Nikita's stronger than Draven, especially when he's the one who trained him."

"That sounds like a good point. So that asks the question, who the hell else is involved?" Genba asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure Nikita would be involved with this after we just fought him. Draven's a possibility, but there's no way to know for certain. If we're lucky, it's just Rick." Sniper said.

"Do you all know any possible place where Rick could be holding them all hostage?" _Gin_ asked.

"There's no place we know of where Rick could be hiding them." Akame answered.

"You all don't have any leads?" Zach asked.

"Nope. This Rick is good at covering his tracks. When we followed the slash marks he left on some trees that he jumped on, it led us to a dead end. Which can only be one thing." Sniper stated.

Gin nodded. "Of course. He went the opposite way."

"The only place opposite of the direction you all went in is here." Smith pointed out.

"Gajou. But there's no place in here that he could hold them without us noticing." Sniper said.

"Um, actually, Gajou has some underground caverns." John stated.

Sniper gave him that look. "And you neglected to mention this?"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that Rick would hide them here?"

"Okay, I think we should go search the caverns." Gin said.

"I think it's bad timing." Genba said.

"Why?"

"Because I can hear and see a large group of hostiles approaching."

Sniper perked his ear up, then groaned. "Seriously? God, they're likely semi-supernatural."

"Sounds like at least forty or so, too." Hougen added.

"Feh. That's a workout." _John_ said.

John glared at his counterpart. "What's wrong with you? Do you have any idea what only a few semi-supernatural beings can do? They practically wiped us out!"

"Do they have a weakness?" _Akame_ asked.

"They're vulnerable to mortal means, but if they're immortal or have a regenerative healing factor, then they won't go down easily." Sniper answered.

"If we play our cards right, we can handle them." Moss stated. "But, Sniper, you remember what a few immortals can do?"

"Don't remind me, Fat Albert."

 _Moss_ and _Jaguar_ were fairly surprised when Moss simply chuckled. That's when they realized that Sniper and Moss were close in some way.

"So, what's the plan if we can't just wipe them out?" Zach asked.

"Well, our best bet is if we can decapitate them." Sniper answered.

"Decapitate them?" _Gin_ asked in shock, and his friends were wide-eyed. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Well, with the lowest level regenerative healing factor, they can heal over 104 times faster than their species' mortal counterparts, and when you combine that with the fact that every cell that makes up their body is completely capable of regeneration, then you have an enemy that can survive fatal wounds. Such as loss of their hearts, multiple gunshot wounds to the brain, major or even complete blood loss; decapitation will kill them because they cannot regrow another head, and they, of course, wouldn't be able to simply reattach it." Sniper explained. "I know it sounds brutal, but it's going to be necessary in order to kill them."

"We should also add that their regeneration gives them pain suppression, so most wounds won't slow them down much, unless they're severe." Gin added.

"So we're basically dealing with Dravens?" Zach asked.

"If by Draven, you mean who and what we thought he was before we found out that he was a supernatural being from the future, then yes. We're dealing with a butch of him." Sniper said.

"While you guys are fighting, I'll go search the caverns for Weed and _Weed."_ Hougen said. "I can take out whatever guard you said Rick might have. Figure you should help our friends with this one."

Gin sighed. "Right." He looked at his counterpart. "I forgot that you have no experience dealing with immortals."

"They'll be able to handle themselves." Akame said.

"What's going on?" Thunder asked as he walked in with Lector and Tesshin.

"We're going to be under attack." Sniper answered.

Tesshin sighed. "Great. Just what we need. More immortals."

A commotion was heard from outside of Gajou, so everyone ran out the entrance to investigate. That's when they saw the immortals marching towards them, obviously ready for battle.

"Oh shit. I did not see this one coming." John said as he stared at the approaching hostiles.

Sniper growled. "Hougen, find Weed and the others. We'll take care of these sons of bitches."

"On it." With supernatural speed, Hougen disappeared, running into Gajou to search the caverns.

"You all ready for this?" Sniper asked.

"Hell, I'll always be ready for a fight." John said.

"Um, we have bigger problems." Kurotora pointed up at the sky, and everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Sea Knight helicopters descending. They had no weapons, but they were obviously carrying reinforcements.

"Okay, Rick has been busy." Thunder said.

"Rick might've had Riku recruit more immortals. This might not end well." Gin said.

"Assuming those Sea Knights are at full capacity, we could become outnumbered." Akame whispered.

"We have no choice. We're going to have to fight." Tesshin said.

"Things are gonna get intense." _Sniper_ said.

"And they have more helicopters." Zach said, gesturing towards the other Sea Knights.

"What?" Sniper's eyes widened. "Those are Japanese."

Gin's eyes widened. "You don't think...?"

"Akahiro." Sniper and Gin said in unison.

"Who?" Nearly everyone else asked.

"He's a friend." Sniper said.

The Japanese Sea Knights were the first to land, and as soon as they did, Japanese soldiers and canines immediately ran out.

"General Akahiro. What are you doing here?" Gin asked.

"Jerome came by and told us about Rick. Then we discovered that unidentified helicopters have entered the area, so we came to investigate." The general explained.

"Well, we have probably a hundred or so immortals inbound." Sniper stated.

"I figured. Which is why I brought the canine unit."

"Since when did you all have human allies?" _John_ asked in shock.

"For a while. We met Akihiro before that whole time paradox." Sniper answered.

"I forgot to mention. The time paradox did make our friends older, but they haven't lost those years." Genba stated.

"Good to know." Sniper replied.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't General Akihiro."

"I know that voice." Akihiro glared at the immortal who just walked out of one of the Sea Knights. "Fumio."

Fumio chuckled. "Nice to see you, too, lesser being."

"You are won't defeat us." Sniper said.

"Oh, believe me, I know I could never defeat an absolute immortal, but we're here to kill your mortal friends." Fumio replied. "After all, those are Rick's orders."

"Well, you are going to fail your mission." John said with certainty. "Our friends are gonna go almighty on you!"

"But only they are almighty. The rest of you shall fall before us all!" Fumio declared.

"Do not overestimate your power, Fumio!" Gin yelled. "Immortal or not, you can still die."

"And with our reinforcements, you no longer outnumber us." Sniper added.

Fumio nodded. "Perhaps. But have you forgotten how most of Ohu was wiped out by what? Fifty of us? Maybe less? I don't know, I wasn't in charge of the assault. Anyway, what do you think your mortal allies can do? Especially yours and your mate's counterparts from The Chronicles of Ohu universe? Or one of it's alternate timelines? Ever wonder just how many there are?"

"What are you talking about?" _Gin_ demanded.

Fumio chuckled. "You see, when Sniper and Gin ended up in your universe, it created an alternate timeline, but it wasn't the only alternate timeline. Originally, Zach, Asher, and a few others were supposed to die, including Draven. However, Draven was involved in a lot of time travel, and it's just a bit too complicated for me to explain with the limited time I have at the moment. All I can say is that before your alternate timeline, Draven may or may not have actually been this delusional wolfdog who actually believed that some wolf god would repair his ability to feel. I don't know. Lucky for you, though, Draven's no longer getting in involved in your timeline. Instead, he'll be busy in the first alternate timeline, which was born after the alteration to the original timeline, which is where he truly originates from. Nikita didn't bother explaining."

This greatly worried _Gin, John, Akame,_ and _Zach,_ despite how confused they still were. But they didn't have a chance to ponder it as Sniper spoke up.

"You know, you're right, Fumio. Your time is limited. That is, your time to live! Everyone, attack!"

Thus, the battle had begun. The canine Purifiers charged. The Ohu soldiers and the Japanese military forces did a counter-charge, led by Sniper and Gin, along with their two sons, Lector and Thunder. Once both sides clashed, it became a brutal and intense fight; some were knocked back, others were killed immediately, and the Ohu soldiers were struggling as they fought against the immortals, who were stronger than them. The Japanese military humans fired off a few shots, aiming carefully so that they wouldn't hit any of their canine allies.

The human Purifiers began firing off multiple shots, hitting several Ohu soldiers and Japanese humans. Some of the Purifiers were shot, but it did little to them as they continued to fight. Others even engaged the mortal humans with hand-to-hand combat, landing powerful blows with their enhanced strength. A few of their punches were actually enough to knock out or even kill some of the mortals with a single hit.

However, the Ohu soldiers and the Japanese military forces weren't giving in. The canines managed to knock down a few of the immortals, doing whatever they could to harm them and make them stay down. Once a few of them had a could grip on their enemies' throats, they were able to tear at them before eventually managing to decapitate them.

An Ohu soldier was pinned down by one of the canine Purifiers, and the mortal was having trouble keeping the immortal's teeth away. A figure ran over and the sound of slicing was heard as the Ohu soldier looked to see that his foe's head had been chopped off by a Japanese soldier with a machete.

Gin charged at a human Purifier, then leapt at him before spinning in the air. The Akita leaned to his left until he was spinning horizontally, and his Battouga allowed him to successfully decapitate the Purifier. A canine Purifier charged at him, but Gin leapt over the other before landing behind the immortal and grabbing him by the tail. He swung the dog and threw him into several other canine Purifiers, knocking them back several meters.

John was leaping from Purifier to Purifier, slicing at their throats so deep that he managed to disconnect their spinal cords. It didn't kill them, of course, but it caused them to fall as another charged at John. The German Shepherd saw him coming and slammed him fangs into the immortal, quickly applying the necessary force to snap his neck before throwing him aside.

Akihiro turned to face one of his soldiers. "Call for reinforcements. We're going to need them."

"Sir, the closest ones are Americans. If we call them and they come here, then we'll have a lot of explaining to do." The soldier warned.

"We might not have a choice, son. Lives are on the line right now. Do it."

The soldier nodded before he began making the call.

"What are a few reinforcements gonna do?" Fumio asked as he approached the general. "We'll kill them off."

Akihiro knew a gun wouldn't be enough, so he pulled out his katana. It was small, of course, but it's blade was long and sharp enough for him to decapitate Fumio. However, the immortal merely looked amused.

"Oh, shiny." Fumio wasn't armed, but he cracked his neck. "You honestly think you can get close enough to use that?"

"I'll see what I can do." Akihiro charged at the Purifier, swiping his knife at Fumio, who was able to dodge the general's attacks with his enhanced agility. Akihiro lands a punch on Fumio's face, but Fumio merely shakes if off as Akihiro is trying to ignore the pain in his hand. It began apparent to him that Fumio had greater durability than a mortal human, and he wounded if his katana would even be strong and sharp enough to work.

When it looks like he has a chance, Akihiro attempted to impale him enemy in the chest, but Fumio got Akihiro by the wrists before bringing them down to his abdomen, impaling the general with his own weapon.

"The seppuku." Fumio chuckled. "Japanese soldiers would rather die by their own hands than be defeated." The Purifier looked at the fatally wounded Akihiro in disgust. "Pitiful. And for what? Honor? There's no such thing as honor. It's a meaning thing." Then he pulled the katana out of Akihiro's abdomen and let him fall to his side. "It's better to live without so-called honor, then die with it. Pity that you learned it too late."

Suddenly, a blur was seen before Fumio was knocked back. Akihiro weakly looked up to see Sniper fighting against the Purifier. Fumio was afraid, and he attempted to defend himself with Akihiro's katana, but Sniper leapt onto him before pulling the pin of a grenade that he had been carrying. The Doberman shoved the explosive in Fumio's mouth before leaping away, and the Purifier let out a muffled scream before the grenade exploded.

"Akihiro" Sniper exclaimed when he saw his fallen ally and immediately rushed over to him. "Hold on, you're gonna be fine."

Akihiro coughed. "You and I both know that's not true."

Sniper shook his head. "This shouldn't have happened."

Akihiro chuckled. "It doesn't matter. I got the chance to fight with immortals, omnipotent beings of all things. I'm lucky, really."

Sniper chuckled. "In a way, yes."

Akihiro laughed weakly. "It's alright, Sniper. I always knew this day would come. I knew immortality was something I might never achieved, and in the end, I'm glad I died fighting for what's right."

Sniper placed his paw on his shoulder. "Will meet again."

"I know you won't have to die for that to happen."

Then, Akihiro laid his head down before he died. A few tears formed in Sniper's eyes as he watched him go, and while they hardly knew each other, they were allies regardless.


End file.
